Enverdad Existes Fanfic NaLu
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: como reaccionarias si el mundo de tu libro favorito existiera?Lucy ha sufrido mucho,su padre la obliga a casarse. Natsu vive en un mundo de magia. Lucy esconde un gran secreto.es la reencarnación de la primera maga estelar,que murió por proteger a su amado Dragon Slayer. El día de su boda, seria el día de su nueva vida,todo gracias a el. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Prologo

**Bueno este es uno de mis primeros fanfics, espero que lo disfruten. :D**

-~(O.O)~-

En verdad existes?

Prologo:

Mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña. Dejándome con mí serio y nada sentimental padre. Él no se preocupaba nada en mí, todos en la primaria cuando me veían empezaban a decirme cosas, discriminarme y hasta algunas veces me golpeaban por ser una Heartfilia. Mi familia hera dueña de una gran empresa. Todo mi sufrimiento era a causa de eso.

Un día como cualquier otro me fui a esconder en el sótano de mi casa, para no escuchar los sermones de mi padre. Y de repente oculto entre las cosas de mama encontré una puerta y al frente de ella avía un libro, no tenía el nombre del autor, solo decía el título "Fairy Tail" lo abrí con mucho cuidado y mucha curiosidad adentro había una llave dorada, que abría la puerta, intente abrirla, pero no pude. Convertí en un colgante la llave, y empecé a leer interesada el libro, que relataba la historia de un gremio de magos con el mismo título que el del libro, más que nada la historia se centraba en un muchacho de nombre Natsu Dragneel, que siempre estaba acompañado de su gato hablador y volador Happy.

En ese tiempo, tan solo era una niña de doce años de edad, pero al empezar a leer y a conocer más y más a Natsu me empezó a interesar hasta el punto de enamórame de un personaje ficticio. Con el tiempo fui creciendo, mi padre me empezó a ver como un objeto q ayudaría a mejorar la empresa a través del matrimonio.

Y eso me molestaba, al llegar a casa después de una larga jornada de escuela me daba un baño y me dirigía al sótano a seguir leyendo las aventuras de Natsu, olvidándome de todo lo que me hacía sufrir mi padre, sumergiéndome en mi mundo de fantasía. Ese libro estuvo conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos. Cada vez qué estaba triste algunas de las idioteces que asía natsu me levantaban el ánimo. Era como si el supiese que yo estaba mal e intentaba alegrarme.

Aquel día, en que el sueño de mi padre se volvía realidad, y en que mis sueños se echaban a perder, fue el día en que llore más que ningún otro, llore abrazada a mi libro gritando su nombre. Si, Natsu. Pidiéndome que me sacara de este infierno. Y a quien vi entrar al sótano por esa puerta me sobresalto mucho.

Me extendió la mano y me dijo unas hermosas palabras, sin pensarlo dos veces le acepte su cálida mano, su gran sonrisa me cautivo por completo.

Desde entonces ya no pertenezco más a ese infierno, no tenía hermanos, ni una familia a la cual volver. Deje plantado a mi prometido en medio de la ceremonia de casamiento. Y deje sola a mi mejor amiga, o eso creía yo.

**Nota: gracias por leer :D**


	2. Capítulo 1: Mi vida aburrida

Capítulo 1: mi vida aburrida.

Observaba mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, las sirvientas me acomodaban el vestido y me alababan, aunque por mi rostro deprimido notaron que yo no quería nada de esto.

Me mire una vez más, lucía un vestido largo blanco, si, uno de novia, el corsés estaba bordado de lentejuelas que hacían la forma de unas pequeñas flores, el vestido tenia bolados, usaba unos tacones altos, blancos, y una tiara sostenía el velo. Mis cabellos rubios estaban atados en un rodete. Mis ojos marrones no tenían sentimiento alguno. No tenían vida. En ese momento no resistí más las lágrimas y empecé a llorar. Mi nana me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y les ordeno a las sirvientas salir de mi cuarto.

Lucy-sama, no llores, por favor, es por tu bien y el bien de la empresa- me consolaba mi nana

Pero no puedo hacer esto, entiéndeme, lo quiero, pero como un amigo, nada más- dije entre sollozos.

Oh Lucy-sama-me abrazo muy fuerte, alguien toco la puerta- adelante- mi nana me seco las lágrimas y dejo de abrazarme.

Una pelirroja pasó por la puerta, era Erza Scarlet. Mi mejor amiga. Es algo ruda y cuando se enoja da miedo, pero siempre le estaré agradecida, ella me salvo millones de beses en la escuela primaria cuando me golpeaban, ella es mi mejor y única amiga, siempre me cuida y me consuela, es como una hermana mayor para mí. Hasta me deja llamarla hermana.

Lucy- susurro, corrió a abrazarme.

Erza-nee- le correspondí el abrazo.

Lucy, estarás bien, mañana será el comienzo de tu nueva vida, no hay que resistirse más-

¿Que?- pregunte confundida, ella negó con la cabeza.

Nada, solo cámbiate, como hoy es tu ultimo día en este lugar- no comprendía lo que me quería decir Erza-nee. Asentí con la cabeza y me saque el velo. Erza-nee salió de mi habitación.

Las sirvientas entraron para ayudarme a quitarme el vestido, cuanto más rápido pudiera quitármelo sería mucho mejor, me puse una falda corta y una blusa rosada, unas botas altas negras, me desise de mi rodete y en su lugar me ate una media cola del lado derecho.

Salí de mi habitación, Erza-nee estaba esperándome en la puerta, corrí asía ella y la abrase

¿A dónde iremos?- le pregunte entusiasmada.

¿quieres comer helado?- asentí con la cabeza, Erza-nee rio por lo bajo

Vamos a tomar el tren- asentí como una niñita chiquita.

Le pediré al chofer que nos lleve hasta la estación- ella asintió.

Corrí hacia el pasillo, subí las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y entre en el estudio de mi padre. Estaba poblado de libros, cuando era pequeña venía a leer un poco, pero lo que más me impresionaba es que todos esos libros se trataban de magia, mi padre estaba escribiendo, de seguro eran cosas sobre mi boda, al percatarse de mi presencia levanto la vista.

¿te has probado el vestido?- asentí con la cabeza.

Me queda muy bien, padre- el sonrió.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inhale una bocanada de aire.

Mi amiga Erza ha venido para invitarme a salir, este es mi último día de soltera y también mi último día aquí- el asintió.

Está bien, llamare al chofer para que las venga a buscar- volvió a lo que estaba escribiendo.

Gracias, padre- susurre, me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta Salí corriendo hacia las escaleras, baje rápido, agarre a Erza-nee del brazo y la arrastre hacia afuera de la casa, el coche todavía no había llegado, así que me senté en la escalera.

Oye Lucy- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ¿Cómo vas con aquel libro?- la mire y sonreí.

Súper, anoche lo estuve adelantando- le dedique una gran sonrisa

¿Cómo está el gremio?- a Erza-nee le encantaba preguntar por el gremio de magos, siempre que le contaba se ponía muy feliz - ¿Natsu y Gray se volvieron a pelear?- pregunto seria.

Pues, esos dos no tienen remedio, casi destruyen el gremio entero- ella murmuro algo por lo bajo y luego sonrió – el maestro tuvo una reunión con el consejo mágico y Natsu y Happy salieron a una misión, y como siempre destruyeron media ciudad- Erza-nee no pudo evitar reír.

¿Qué misión era?- me miro con ojos brillantes.

Tenían que atrapar a un bandido, supuestamente este no usaba magia, pero en realidad si la usaba- ella sonrió.

¿Qué magia era?- me encantaba hablar de estas cosas.

Manipulación de gravedad- Erza-nee hiso una mueca de dolor.

Pobre Natsu, el abra pasado mal- se me escapo una risita.

Ni que lo digas- cambie mi expresión a una más seria- ¿Erza-nee, tú te has leído ese libro no?- ella asintió, trague saliva – Gray y Natsu estaban hablando sobre una tal Titania, la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, ¿Quién es? ¿porque no aparece en el libro?- ella abrió los ojos de par en par y dudo un minuto.

Ella es una maga de clase S, ella manipula todas las armas, la llaman Titania por las miles de armaduras que tiene, casi nunca aparece en el gremio, ya que las misiones que elije son muy difíciles, puede tardar meses o hasta años- la mire atenta, era sorprendente.

Genial, debe ser muy querida por todos- Erza-nee sonrió.

Y lo es, ella es la única capaz de controlar a Natsu y Gray- la mire fascinada- oye Lucy, ¿sigues enamorada de Natsu?- abrí los ojos de par en par, me ruborice y baje la vista.

¡Erza-nee! a que viene eso?- proteste, ella rio.

Solo quería saber, ¿Qué tiene de malo?- me ruborice e infle mis cachetes asiendo un ademan de enfado.

Nada- susurre sonrojada

En ese momento el coche estaciono enfrente de nosotras, Erza-nee se levantó y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, se la acepte, baje las escaleras y abrí me metí adentro del auto seguida por Erza-nee.

Lucy-sama, ¿A dónde desea ir?- me pregunto el chofer.

A la estación de tren- le sonreí, es asintió y arranco el auto.

Pónganse los cinturones de seguridad- asentimos, mientras nos poníamos los cinturones.

¿Cómo está tu esposa?- le pregunte.

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- le sonreí tiernamente.

No es nada.

Me apoye en la puerta y empecé a ver el paisaje, mis tierras se extendían hasta unas colinas, los empleados tenían casas carca de la mansión, mi padre les había permitido construirlas.

Pasamos por un camino lleno de árboles, siempre debía tener cuidado cuando pasábamos por allí, vete a saber si ay algún ladrón o secuestrador. Abrí mi pequeño bolso de mano y saque mi libro favorito, si el mismo, Fairy Tail, Erza-nee me miro de reojo, empecé a leerlo atenta.

_Natsu estaba en el gremio comiendo junto a Happy, estaba deprimido, seguí leyendo para ver lo que le pasaba, pero lo único que logre saber es que él estaba así por una chica, no decían su nombre, sino que la mencionaban como la "rubia", Lissana los miraba preocupados junto con Mirajen. Natsu no paraba de suspirar, había comido muy poco (raro en el), el maestro también se notaba preocupado por Natsu._

_Natsu ¿qué sucede?- le pregunto Lissana, este la ignoro_

_Natsu está deprimido por que ella está sufriendo- le contesto Happy, Lisanna suspiro._

_Estará bien, el maestro está haciendo todo lo que puede- el asintió, se levantó de la mesa y salió del gremio._

Nunca antes había leído que Natsu estuviera así por alguien. Trague saliva. El auto había estacionado, guarde mi libro y me baje. Erza-nee compro los boletos, el tren había llegado en ese momento a la estación, nos subimos y nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra. La mire y saque mi libro del bolso, se lo extendí.

Lee, algo le pasa a Natsu, pero no lo explican- Erza-nee me miro y asintió, acepto el libro y empezó a leer con el ceño fruncido, me miro y su expresión se puso muy seria.

Lucy- susurro, la mire preocupada, ella bajo la vista- Natsu está preocupado por la reencarnación de la Santa Luma, la creadora de las doce llaves del zodiaco, ella está sufriendo y mucho, Natsu ya no sabe qué hacer, se está volviendo loco, aunque la conoce por una foto no puede dejar de preocuparse por aquella muchacha- la mire atónica, Natsu preocupado por alguien que ni conoce.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- mire a la ventana y m cruce de brazos.

Lo dice Lissana, no es para que te pongas celosa Lu- me extendió el libro, la mire con odio, ella se rio, le arrebate mi libro y me dispuse a leer lo que decía.

_Lissana estaba junto al maestro, Mirajen le estaba dando más cerveza a Cana._

_Maestro- susurro la albina._

_Ya sé lo que estás pensando- le contesto serio, la ojiazul bajo la vista- Natsu está muy preocupado por la reencarnación de la Santa Luma, pero no podemos evitarlo, el portal todavía no está completo, le falta muy poco, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para adelantar el proceso- la ojiazul lo miro._

_Pero, si ella no prueba la llave no abrirá- el maestro negó._

_Esa llave sella los poderes de la Santa, puede que llegue a caber en el cerrojo pero la verdadera llave la tenemos nosotros, más bien Natsu- el maestro suspiro y la miro a Lissana- escúchame, no le digas a tu hermana ni a nadie de este gremio esto- ella asintió- le he dicho a Natsu q mañana estará el portal- ella abrió los ojos de par en par._

_Pero, ¿Cómo? El portal tardaría tres días nomas- el maestro negó._

_Mañana empezara su pesadilla, no podemos dejar que siga sufriendo, así que esta noche me quedare en el gremio adelantando el proceso, no me importa si me quedo sin poderes, lo que me importa es que esa mocosa este bien, todos queremos eso, todos la queremos más que a nadie, y Natsu, se podría decir que siente algo más por ella- Lissana se quedó callada, su mirada marcaba lastima._

Cerré el libro, me quede mirando la tapa, Erza-nee me miraba atenta. No le dirigí ni una sola palabra. Guarde el libro y mire el paisaje.

Natsu sintiendo algo por una chica, no sabía que me pasaba, mi corazón se había achicado. Intente pensar en otra cosa, pero me acorde lo que el maestro había dicho_ "Esa llave sella los poderes de la Santa"_ mire mi collar, estaba oculta debajo de mi remera, la saque me quede mirándola, era dorada, tenía forma de corazón y adentro de ese corazón tenía la forma de unas alas en llama. De repente una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, y si yo fuera aquella muchacha… negué con la cabeza.  
¿Pero qué tonterías piensas Lucy? pensé.

Lu, ¿pasa algo?- la mire a Erza y le sonreí.

no nada- el tren para en la estación de Nueva York.


	3. Capítulo 2: Erza-nee

Capítulo 2: Erza-nee.

Nos bajamos en silencio y empezamos a caminar, la ciudad estaba alborotada como siempre, sonreí, iba a extrañar ese lugar y mucho, suspire, pasamos por una plaza, me pare en seco, enfrente de esa plaza estaba la primaria a la que asistí de niña, me trajo muchos recuerdos aquella plaza, en especial el día en que conocí a Erza-nee.

*Flash Back*

Una pequeña Lucy lloraba en una hamaca, su cara estaba llena de rasguños y sus manos de moretones, estaba despeinada, una pelirroja la veía llorar y sentía lastima por ella, su deber era protegerla, pero no sabía cómo. Se acercó caminando despacio hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Oye, rubia, ¿Por qué lloras?- la pequeña pelirroja le extendió un pañuelo, la rubia la miro y acepto el pañuelo.

-Es que todos me desprecian y golpean por ser rica, además no tengo amigos- la pelirroja la miro con lastima y luego sonrió.

-¡está decidido!- grito asiendo que la rubia la mirase confundida, la pelirroja la señalo- ¡desde hoy yo seré tu mejor amiga!- la rubia sonrió.

-Me llamo Lucy- le dijo secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

-Soy Erza, puedes llamarme Erza-nee- la rubia la miraba con ojos brillosos.

*Fin Flash Back*

-Lu, Lu, ¡Lucy!- la rubia se sobresaltó y miro a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto atontada.

-¿es que no me escuchas?- negué con la cabeza- ¿de qué quieres tu helado?- la mire y sonreí.

-De frutilla- ella me miro y sonrió.

-¿en qué pensabas tanto en el tren?- ella extendió su mano ofreciéndome mi helado, lo acepte y empezamos a caminar.

-Tal vez sea una estupidez, me tomaras por loca- ella trago y me miro.

-Lu, ya eres loca de nacimiento- me hiso reír, lamí mi helado.

-En el libro el maestro hablaba de un portal, y de una llave, de repente se me cruzo por la cabeza mi llave, pero tendría que estar loca en pensar en eso, el maestro decía que la llave era un sello a sus poderes, y yo tener poderes, que tontería, además el libro sigue el rumbo que le dio el autor, es solo un libro inventado- erza se puso seria y me miro.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, Lucy- susurro.

El resto del día la pasamos hablando y riendo, como siempre yo hacía cualquier tontería, esta vez se me ocurrió tirarme por el tobogán de la plaza, cosa que me costó hacer ya que no entraba, Erza-nee se reía, luego se me ocurrió cantar y marchar, cantaba cualquier cosa, Erza-nee se me unió, las dos nos reímos por un buen rato, nos sentamos en una banca y saco su celular.

-Una llamada perdida…-susurro.

-¿de quién?- le pregunte curiosa.

-De nuestra compañera Lucia- la mire y dude un segundo.

-Ah, tal vez quiera los apuntes de geografía- para ser verdad yo apenas era una adolescente de diecisiete años, a la cual obligan casarse.

-Luego la llamare- asentí con la cabeza- ahora estoy contigo- me dedico una sonrisa.

-Erza-nee, esta refrescando, le mandare un mensaje al chofer para que venga a buscarnos- ella asintió, saque mi celular y empecé a escribir.

-En el auto podremos leer el libro, quiero saber cómo esta Natsu- apreté el botón de enviar, la mire y asentí.

-Yo también- Erza-nee sonrió.

Estuvimos calladas un buen rato, el coche estacione enfrente de la plaza, nos sentamos y pusimos el cinturón de seguridad, apenas ponérmelo saque de mi bolso el libro, mire a Erza-nee, ella me miro y luego las dos miramos al libro, lo abrí despacio y…

_Natsu miraba hacia el horizonte, su mirada estaba perdida, Happy y Gildarts lo miraban a escondidas, estaba refrescando en Magnolia, una fresca brisa de viento soplo, el cabello rosado de Natsu se alboroto aún más con aquella brisa. Suspiro y miro una extraña llave que tenía en su mano, cerró su mano y apretó la llave._

_-Solo un poco más- susurro- aguanta un poco más mi "rubia"- se veía dolido._

_-Natsu- susurro Gildarts._

_-Te prometo que te salvare, hasta eso resiste a todo lo que te hagan, una vez que estés conmigo serás mía, solo mía- Natsu se dio la vuelta y los vio a Gildarts y a Happy, ambos observándolo._

_-Natsu, ¿no has pensado en sus sentimientos?- le pregunto Happy._

_-Si, muchas veces, ella estará feliz de verme- Gildarts se rio._

_-Lo estará, ¿ya está todo listo para su llegada?- Natsu asintió._

_-Si, su casa esta ordenada, la ropa que Mirajen le compro esta guardada e incluso me tome la molestia de comprarle una llave plateada- él le sonrió, nunca había visto a Natsu tan emocionado, el deseaba más que nada que la Santa regresara a su hogar._

_-Una cosa Natsu- le dijo Gildarts, este lo miro confundido._

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto._

_-Cuando la Santa venga compártela, aunque no te guste, todos la queremos devuelta, queremos pasar tiempo con ella- Natsu asintió con pereza._

_-Lo que digas viejo, ahora déjame ir a descansar, Happy vamos- él puso los ojos en blanco, Natsu no había madurado en nada, o eso parecía. Lo único que Gildarts quería era que aquella "Rubia" le ayude a madurar aún más._

Erza-nee y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, cerré el libro y lo guarde.

-Natsu se ha tomado esto muy enserio- murmuro Erza-nee en un tono casi inaudible.

-Ya quiero saber que más va a pasar, este libro es cada vez más interesante- le dije con una sonrisa a Erza-nee.

-Pues ya veremos- me contesto.

El auto freno enfrente de la mansión, nos bajamos rápido y entramos corriendo. Tiramos los bolsos encima del sillón, no sin antes agarrar mi libro y mi celular. Corrimos hacia mi habitación y no encerramos allí. Al rato m i nana toco la puerta preguntándonos si deseábamos algo, las dos le dijimos que no. Erza-nee agarro mi cuaderno de escritura y le echo una ojeada a lo que avía escrito – desde muy pequeña me encantaba escribir, siempre soñé en ser una gran escritora, la única que podía ver mis apuntes era Erza-nee- me ruborice y ya que no tenía nada más que hacer abrí mi libro…

_El gremio estaba festejando – como siempre, festejando por cualquier cosa- todos reían y bebían como nunca, Cana competía contra Laxasus a ver quién tomaba mas, Gildarts alababa a Cana como siempre, Juvia hablaba sensualmente con Gray y este – cosa rara en el- le prestaba mucha atención y la miraba con ojos brillosos, Levy peleaba con Gajeel – cuando no- porque la llamaba enana, Lissana se reía junto a Elfeman y Mirajen. Wendy y Romeo se habían quedado dormidos uno alado del otro. Todos se estaban divirtiendo lo más que podían. Los únicos que faltaban eran el maestro y Natsu, los dos estaban en el sótano del Gremio. Observaban una puerta pequeña._

_-Falta poco- susurro el maestro._

_-Muy poco- el maestro miro a Natsu._

_-Ella estará cerca, sabrá cuando tu hallas llegado a por la Santa, luego de cruzar el portal con la santa lo dejare unos minutos más abiertos para que ella vuelva al lugar al que pertenece- Natsu asintió. El maestro se puso serio._

_-Espero que esa mocosa aguante- murmuro._

Erza-nee había terminado de leer mi cuaderno de apuntes, se costó junto a mí y sonrió.

-Mañana estaré aquí muy temprano, quiero ayudarte con tu vestido- la mire triste, cerré mi libro y lo abrase.

-Como quieras- susurre, ella me miro algo triste, me acaricio mis cabellos.

-Lu, sabes que siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas- me abrazo fuerte.

-Quédate a dormir- ella me dio un beso en la frente.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, Lu, mañana estaré aquí antes de que te despiertes ¿sí?- asentí con la cabeza.

-Está bien, adiós- le dije media dormida.

-Que descanses- se levantó de la cama y salió de mi habitación, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa.

Me levante de la cama y me empecé a desvestir, tire la ropa con rabia al suelo, camine asía mi gran guardarropas y me puse una musculosa rosada apegada al cuerpo, no me importaba si hacia frio o calor, agarre mi celular y me tire en mi cama, lo deje alado de mi libro, poco a poco el sueño me fue invadiendo, cerré lentamente mis ojos hasta quedarme dormida.


	4. Capítulo 3: Natsu

**Tengo escrito creo que hasta el capitulo 11 aci que capítulos no van a faltar xD espero que lo disfruten y no olviden comentar :D**

Capítulo 3: Natsu:

Un pelirosado miraba una puerta en el sótano de su gremio, el maestro del gremio lo miraba serio.

-Ya está listo, mañana por la mañana pasaras por aquí- le aviso.

-Viejo- el pelirosado lo miro decidido – iré ahora, solo quiero verla, quiero sentir su aroma, poder tocarla- el maestro lo miro serio.

-El libro dice que está durmiendo, Natsu no te pases de listo, ni te atrevas a tocarla, ella es una Santa después de todo, lo estaré leyendo no confió en ti- el pelirosado suspiro, acaso ese maldito viejo no entendía que solo quería saber cómo era, la foto que el había visto de ella era de hace tres años, obvio que iba a cambiar durante esos tres años, además quería oler su aroma, quería saber a qué olía.

-Está bien- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Natsu te estaré esperando- Happy estaba detrás de él, el pelirosado le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Nos vemos- saco una llave de su bolsillo y la coloco en el cerrojo, contuvo el aire y le dio vuelta, la puerta se abrió, detrás de ella había una luz blanca, miro por última vez a su peludo amigo y a su maestro, trago saliva y decidió entrar por esa puerta.

Para asegurarse que el portal estuviese abierto la pelirroja antes de irse a su casa decidió ir hacia el sótano, al llegar se paró enfrente de la puerta, una luz blanca salió de la puerta, la ciego por un instante, al recuperar la vista se sorprendió bastante. Su amigo de la infancia Natsu estaba delante de ella, el al verla no pudo evitar quedarse en shock, ¿asía cuanto que no la veía? Seis meses, no un año, ella le sonrió dulcemente y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Erza- le susurró al oído.

-Natsu- le dijo esta, se separaron de ese abrazo y se quedaron viéndose uno frente al otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto algo confundida- mañana tenías que venir- Natsu se ruborizo y bajo la vista.

-Perdóname Erza es que no pude resistirme, quería verla, en esto momentos el libro dice que se quedó dormida así que aprovechare para verla- se encogió de hombros, Erza conocía bien a su amigo, y sabía que esa no era la única razón por la que vino.

-Natsu, ¿tú has leído como ella duerme vestida?- le pregunto la pelirroja asiendo que él se pusiera rojo.

-Con una remerita y en ropa interior- susurro avergonzado.

-¿estás seguro de que solo viniste porque querías ver cómo era?- Erza lo miro seria, con un aura asesina detrás de ella.

-Si- tartamudeo Natsu.

-Está bien, será mejor que me valla a empacar, nos veremos, saluda a los del gremio de mi parte- Natsu asintió.

Maldita sea la mansión es demasiado grande pensó el pelirosado si tan solo le hubiese preguntado a Erza donde quedaba la habitación de Lucy luego de haber entrado en millones de habitaciones se dio cuenta que se había pasado de largo una. Y pudo detectar el olor de Erza en esa habitación, mesclado de un aroma tan embriagador y dulce, era una combinación de mandarinas con rosas, al olerlo el pelirosado se sintió extrañamente atraído por ese olor. Abrió despacio la puerta y pude ver desde donde estaba a una hermosa muchacha recostada en su cama durmiendo, serró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a ella.

Que sexy pensó al verla, y quien no lo diría al ver a una rubia semidesnuda recostada de una sensual forma en su cama. La observo detenidamente.

Empezó viéndole sus largas y sedosas piernas, no se había dado cuenta de que al ver las Vargas de corazones de la rubia se ruborizo, vio el estómago de la rubia, su remera se le había subido hasta algo más arriba de su ombligo, luego pudo ver dos grandes y excitantes senos, llegando a su rostro ya no podía más, la Santa era tan hermosa y tan… Santa, se le acercó hasta tal punto de sentarse al frente de ella y acariciarle su sedoso hombro. La rubia gimió en sueños, Natsu le aparto algunos cabellos que le caían con elegancia en su rostro, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, en su cabeza le resonaban las palabras que el maestro le había dicho "_ni te atrevas a tocarla, ella es una Santa después de todo, lo estaré leyendo no confió en ti"_ sabía que después de eso el maestro lo mataría, pero qué más da, cerro sus ojos, su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca del de ella, sus labio se rozaron y entonces…

Nat…su- al escuchar su nombre se sobresaltó, abrió rápido los ojos y se apartó colorado de ella, creía que la había despertado, la miro con miedo, pero ella en realidad seguía dormida, un momento ¿seguía dormida?¿acaso ella hablaba en sueños? Eso parecía- Natsu- volvió a oír su nombre salir de los labios de aquella hermosa muchacha.

Sonrió sonrojado, de repente un aparato empezó a vibrar y a hacer sonidos extraños, la rubia se empezó a mover, mejor dicho, se estaba despertando mierda si me quedo más tiempo me vera, será mejor que me valla y ahora sin dudarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla le echo una ojeada a "su rubia" quien se había levantado pesadamente y cubría sus labios con cierto rubor en su rostro, de repente miro hacia la puerta, Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par, la cerro y empezó a correr.

Lo que le costó encontrar el sótano, otra vez se había perdido, al llegar abrió la puerta del portal y con una sonrisa triunfante entro serrando bruscamente la puerta. Al salir al otro lado se tropezó con algo y se calló al suelo bruscamente.

Mirajen, Lissana, Laxus y el maestro miraban a Natsu serios y con los brazos cruzados. Solo había una explicación para eso. Habían leído lo que él estaba a punto de hacer, sonrió bobamente. A quien más le tenía miedo era a Mirajen y a Laxus – la primera por su magia y el segundo por ser el primo sobreprotector de la Santa, si como leyeron es el primo de Lucy, al principio no se lo creíamos pero cuando el maestro dijo que avía criado a la madre de Lucy como su hija y se había encariñado bastante con ella hasta el punto de adoptarla todos en el gremio nos quedamos boquiabiertas, y Laxus se había encariñado a la idea de tener una prima menor que él, que hasta la llamaba Lucy-nee, pues iba a estar doblemente muerto de parte de Laxus, el daba miedo- la única que faltaba en esa escenita era la temible de Erza, si ella se enterase de eso –cosa que lo va a hacer por parte del maestro- lo mataría.

Natsu- gruño Laxus, el trago saliva y se paró tembloroso – eres un maldito pervertido- gruño.

Te lo advertí Natsu- le dijo el maestro.

Ella es apenas una niña, tiene un año menos que tú- le dijo Lissana.

Lissana tiene razón, además si llegaras a manchar a la Santa más de una persona te querría matar- el asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

El maestro empezó a sermonearlo, le decía cualquier cosa que le cruzara por su cabeza, Natsu no le prestaba ni la más mínima de su atención, se terminó quedando dormido, lo que hiso enfurecer aún más al maestro.


	5. Capitulo 4: Adiós a mis sueños

Capitulo4: Adiós a mis sueños.

Mi celular sonó de repente, y justo en la mejor parte del sueño, soñaba que alguien me rosaba mis labios, me levante pesadamente y cubrí mis labios con mi mano derecha, me ruborice, desvié la mirada hacia la puerta, sentía que alguien me observaba, vi algo, pero no lo pude distinguir bien ya que estaba muy adormilada. Mire mi celular y su luz me siego, me había llegado un mensaje de una compañera de escuela diciéndome que no podría asistir a mi boda ya que su madre acaba de tener un ataque cardiaco del cual pudo sobrevivir, le respondí diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que cuide a su madre y que otro día nos veríamos. Apague mi celular y abrí mi cama, me estaba congelando, me tape y acurruque en mi calentita cama.

_Aparecí en un bosque, empecé a correr, no sabía por qué corría además, no me podía detener, mi cuerpo se movía solo, corría y corría sin un destino, o eso creía, de repente todo cambio, el paisaje se convirtió en una negrura total, mi espalda empezó a doler, de repente sentí que algo salía de mis omoplatos, un peso tremendo salió de mis omoplatos, desgarrando mi remera, apareció de la nada un espejo y pude ver mi reflejo, lo que vi me dejo en shock, dos grandes y hermosas alas blancas, pude ver a alguien detrás mío por el espejo, me di vuelta pesadamente, y distinguí una cabellera rosada que se me acercaba, una voz en mi interior me decía que no me acerque, pero le icé caso omniscio y me acerque a él, esa cabellera rosada la conocía, estábamos muy cerca, solamente unos centímetros nos dividían. _

_ Dragón y ángel, nunca podrán estar juntos retumbo una voz._

_Todo desapareció, empecé a caer por el vacío negro, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, extendi mis manos para poder aferrarme de algo, pero fue inútil. Pegue un grito ahogado._

Desperté sobresaltada, sudando, con miedo y llorando, ya era de mañana, me acurruque en mi cama no quería salir de allí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Desde mi ventana se oían a las sirvientas enloquecidas con los últimos detalles para la boda. Con más razón desee quedarme en la cama, pero la misma voz en mi interior, la que avía escuchado en mi sueño, me dijo que me levante y cambie. Esta vez le icé caso. Me levante y me cambie con un vestido corto blanco. Salí a mi balcón y pude ver el escenario de bodas, Erza-nee estaba ayudando, cosa rara en ella, ya tenía una explicación lógica para eso – las empleadas la abran visto comer todo tipos de dulces que eran para después de la boda y la mandaron a que ayudase en algo-, me reí y entre en mi habitación.

Mi sonrisa desapareció enseguida, me eche en la cama y agarre mi libro, quería leer un poco, una lagrima escapo y resbalo por mi mejilla, abrí el libro y empecé a leer…

_El gremio estaba más feliz que nunca, lo estaban decorando, de seguro había una fiesta, natsu ayudaba con pereza –ese había sido el castigo del maestro por lo que casi hiso la noche anterior- los rumores corrían rápido en el gremio y al enterarse los miembros empezaron a molestar a Natsu –en especial Gray, Gajeel, Gildarts y Jelall, le decían cosas como "Natsu ¿desde cuándo te volviste un acosador?" o "miren ahí viene el que casi acosa a la Santa"-. Por poco se abalanza sobre ellos y armaba una pelea, pero en ese instante Happy le había mostrado la hora, faltaba muy poco para estar con "su rubia". Natsu estaba feliz, ya no podía más de la felicidad, termino los últimos detalles y sonrió. _

_¡Viejo ya termine!- grito desde la barra del gremio._

_Natsu el maestro está en el sótano pensando cómo explicarle a la Santa todo- Lissana le servía un vaso de agua, este lo aceptó gustoso._

_Ya falta poco- Lissana sonrió._

_Mira-nee fue a comprarle un lindo vestido para que se ponga, de seguro que seremos muy amigas-_

_Tú dices- Natsu empezó a tomar lo que la albina le había ofrecido._

_Oye Natsu- este la mira sin dejar de tomar su agua-¡pero que se te había pasado por la cabeza anoche, intentar besar a la Santa!- Natsu se atraganto con el agua, Lissana se empezó a reír._

_¡a que viene eso!- pregunto jadeante._

_Nada, nada- dijo con un tono misterioso la ojiazul._

Alguien llamo a mi puerta, cerré el libro y me oculte entre las sabanas de mi cama. Alguien abrió mi puerta, se acercó despacio hacia mí, de repente me destapo, pude ver a Erza-nee junto a mi nana, Erza-nee fingió una sonrisa, mi nana sonreía como nunca, suspire y me senté.

Mi niña el baño está listo, ve a bañarte, hazlo rápido que los invitados están llegando- asentí con la cabeza.

Lucy, no te deprimas, ya verás que algo bueno pasara- le sonreí tiernamente - vete a bañar, apúrate que ya me quiero poner el vestido de dama de honor- me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar sin ganas.

Salí de mi habitación, camine con pesadez por el pasillo, el baño no quedaba lejos, solo que no me daba ganas de caminar, infle mis mejillas y me dispuse a caminar bien- estaba arrastrando los pies e iba chocándome con las estatuas- las sirvientas pasaban corriendo por mi lado, me refregué los ojos con mi mano, abrí la puerta del baño y entre, la cerré bruscamente, me saque el vestido y desbroche mi sostén estaba a punto de sacármelo cuando de repente sentí una mirada sobre mí, mire para todos lados con miedo pero no había nadie.

No tengas miedo hija mía- una voz dulce y tierna retumbo en el baño, se me hacía muy familiar, pero a la vez no.

¿Quién eres?- pregunte con voz temblorosa.

Tú, yo soy tu, tu eres yo, ambas somos las misma persona, la misma alma, tu eres mi reencarnación, eres la reencarnación de una Santa- abrí los ojos de par en par.

Una muchacha apareció de la nada caminando hacia mí, era idéntica a mí, misma estatura, misma piel pálida como la nieve, mismos cabellos dorados, mismo rostro, misma figura. Lo único que eran distintos eran sus ojos azules profundos, eran como el mar, tan hermosos y brillosos, lucía un vestido corto blanco y andaba descalza.

Somos iguales, solo que tus ojos- ella asintió y rio.

Tenderás los mismos cuando tu sello se libere, tan solo espera, en estos instantes no entenderás nada, lo único que quería decirte era que siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, seré tu Ángel Guardián, Lucy, podrás consultarme cualquier cosa, de tu vida pasada como las curiosidades de esta vida- me agarro de la mano y sonrió.

¿Ángel Guardián?- pregunte confundida- entonces tu eres mi…- ella asintió. Me sorprendí bastante, ella suspiro. No es que yo no crea en esas cosas, solo que… que se te aparezca un Ángel enfrente tuyo y te diga todo eso, ¿Cómo reaccionarias? Yo no sabía qué hacer.

Lu, ve a bañarte, si no te das prisa será tarde- asentí.

Me termine de desvestir y me metí en la bañadera, ella se arrodillo a mi lado.

No sé cómo reaccionar ante esto- le dije, ella rio.

Tómalo con calma Lu, yo no soy el único Ángel que tú conoces- la mire confundida- lo sabrás mas adelante querida- asentí.

Oye, tengo miedo- me acurruque y la mire.

No hay por qué tenerlo, todo saldrá bien, ya termino mi tiempo aquí, nos veremos del otro lado Lu- ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, extendí mi mano para tratar de detenerla desesperada.

¿Qué quieres decir con que nos veremos del otro lado?- le grite, pero en ese instante ella había desaparecido.

Mi cabeza estaba echa un lio, decidí bañarme rápido para no pensar en ello, pero era inevitable. Que se te aparezca de la nada un Ángel y te diga cosas que no entiendes no ocurre todos los días, ¿o sí?, además ella dijo que yo era su reencarnación, eso fue lo único que le pude entender.

Por suerte mi nana me había dejado ropa interior limpia y una bata en una silla, salí de la bañera y me seque lo más rápido que pude, me puse la ropa interior y la bata, salí del baño corriendo. Entre a mi habitación, Erza-nee no estaba, de seguro se estaba cambiando. Mi nana se me acerco y me empezó a poner el vestido de novia. ¿Qué impaciente verdad? Pero estaba tan entusiasmada con que me casaría que se olvidó de mis sentimientos. Me mire al espejo, mi nana me peinaba mis cabellos con ternura, las sirvientas me ponían unas botas con algo de taco blancas largas hasta las rodillas- raro ver a una novia con botas, pero decidí que así quería que sea, por si tenía las fuerzas y valentía suficiente de salir corriendo por el altar, cosa que no creería que pase ya que medio cuartel de policías estaba allí como invitados- suspire, mi nana me empezó a hacerme bucles en las puntas de mis cabellos, mi mirada se perdió en mi reflejo, mis ojos sin vida, sin sentimientos habían regresado, pude ver por el espejo que algunas sirvientas armaban mis maletas, parecía que me estaban echando de mi propia casa.

Lu, sonríe, hoy es un gran día- mire hacia la puerta, Erza-nee apareció por la puerta luciendo un vestido corto hasta las rodillas color dorado con un moño plateado del lado derecho, era mangas cortas, lucia sus cabellos rojos atados en una cola de caballo, las puntas de sus cabellos estaban llenas de rulos.

Te vez bien Erza-nee- le dije con una media sonrisa forzada.

Y tú, mírate estas hermosa- me mire al espejo, mi nana había terminado de asarme bucles, y me había puesto el velo.

Gracias- me di vuelta y camine hacia mi cama, en donde mi libro estaba, lo agarre y lo abrase conteniendo las lágrimas.

Lu, ay tiempo todavía, si quieres ve a aquel lugar, míralo por ultima ves- Erza-nee sabía de la puerta del sótano y daba que era mi lugar favorito, la mire y le sonreí.

Gracias- le dije antes de salir corriendo.

¡Lucy-sama! ¡No corra!- gritaba mi nana. No le hice caso.


	6. Capítulo 5: Tu… Eres…

Capítulo 5: Tu…. Eres…

Corrí desesperada agarrando mi vestido y el libro, pase por el pasillo y baje por las escaleras, no aguantaba más ya quería llegar y desahogarme en ese lugar. Me fije si había alguien en la sala de estar al ver que no había ni una sirvienta seguí corriendo, llegue a la puerta del sótano, entre y prendí la luz, metí mi gran vestido y cerré la puerta, baje con cuidado las largas escaleras, llegue abajo. Camine con cuidado de no tirar ni una caja, el sótano era enorme, camine hasta una esquina, y allí, oculta entre cajas estaba la puerta, pase por un costado de las cajas y me puse enfrente de la puerta, mire mi llave y sonreí. De repente estalle en llanto, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Abrace mi libro y empecé a llorar con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Natsu! ¡Ayúdame, Natsu!- gritaba sin control, me saque el velo y caí de rodillas enfrente de la puerta, cerré los ojos justo en el momento que la puerta brillo – ¡Natsu! ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor!- grite, de repente escuche una risa, era cálida y me sonaba muy familiar.

-Ya estoy aquí, mi "rubia"- alcé la vista y lo vi a él, parado enfrente mío con una mirada triste y una sonrisa cálida, abrí los ojos de par en par, mi respiración se cortó en ese momento.

Lucia sus cabellos rosados despeinados, típico en él, su más preciado tesoro bien acomodado en su cuello, atrás de el había un luz blanca, que lo hacía aún más hermoso de lo que era, me extendió su mano, como vio que no reaccionaba se agacho enfrente de mí.

-¿Tú… en verdad existes? ¿Eres real?- el me miro confundido.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- contraataco- soy tan real que hasta podría besarte- me ruborice, el reacciono ante lo que dijo – bueno es un decir… no te creas que yo…- se calló y me miro, acaricio mi mejilla húmeda y luego me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Natsu- dije sorprendida, pude aspirar su aroma, era embriagador, un delicioso aroma, el me abrasaba fuerte, no me quería soltar, me ruborice un montón, no podía creer que el existiera.

-Ya no sufras, no sufras más, ven conmigo, tú no perteneces a este lugar, vámonos- me susurro al oído. Se separó de mí y se levantó, extendió su cálida mano una vez más- vamos nos- me dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-¡Sí!- le respondí entusiasmada, agarre su mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Oye viejo, prepara a todos, ya cruzaremos el portal- grito por la puerta.

-¡No se olviden el libro!- se escuchó una voz salir de la puerta, Natsu me miro y me saco el libro de mis manos.

-Ya lo tengo, ahora vamos rubia mía- abrí los ojos de par en par y me ruborice, Natsu me arrastro hacia adentro de la puerta.


	7. Capítulo 6: buen trabajo, Natsu

Capítulo 6: buen trabajo, Natsu.

Una pelirroja estaba esperando en la puerta trasera de la casa que la novia llegara, los invitados estaban todos reunidos, la única que faltaba era la novia, las sirvientas la buscaban por la casa. De repente la nana de la novia salió corriendo con su velo en la mano, se paró desperrada enfrente del padre de la novia.

¡Lucy-sama ha desaparecido!- grito, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, ella le mostro el velo al padre de la novia- dejo esto, estaba tirado en el sótano, la hemos buscado pero no la encontramos- el padre desesperado vio a su amigo comisario.

Rápido envié a sus hombres a buscarla, es mi única hija- el comisario asintió y empezó a llamar a sus hombres.

La pelirroja sonrió triunfante.

Ya es muy tarde, no la encontraran, Natsu has hecho un buen trabajo- con una gran sonrisa se dio media vuelta y desapareció adentro de la casa.

Todos estaban desesperados no sabían que hacer, la novia había desaparecido. Su nana sabia mejor que nadie que ella no podría irse sola, que no se animaría, pero, ¿y si su amiga pelirroja la hubiese ayudado? No, Erza no sería capaz ella es una buena chica, pensó.


	8. Capítulo 7: El gremio, mi nuevo hogar

Capítulo 7: El gremio, mi nuevo hogar.

Me aferre al brazo de Natsu, la luz me cegaba. Su brazo era muy cálido, me ruborice, de repente el me extendió el libro, lo agarre, el abrió una puerta y me ayudo a salir. Aparecimos en un sótano lleno de cosas, muebles viejos y demás, en frente de la puerta estaba una albina de ojos azules hablando animadamente con un gato azul y con alas, deduje de inmediato que esa debería de se Lissana y el pequeño gato el mejor amigo y compañero de Natsu, Happy. Cerca de Lissana había un hombre bajito y de cabello blanco. Enseguida supe quién era, el Maestro del gremio Makarov, apenas verme me sonrió.

-Mírate, eres realmente preciosa Lucy- lo mire y me sonroje, me oculte tímidamente detrás de Natsu.

-Mira que tierna eres, está decidido, tu y yo seremos buenas amigas- Lissana me miraba con ternura y con ojos brillosos.

-Gra… gracias- susurre avergonzada, Natsu me miro y sonrió.

-Vamos Lu, no seas tímida, nadie te ara nada mientras yo este a tu lado- lo mire y me ruborice, le devolví la sonrisa algo tímida.

-¡Aye!- grito el pequeño gatito- Natsu tiene toda la razón Lucy, no te pasara nada mientras nosotros te estemos protegiendo- le sonreí agradecida.

-Lucy debes estar cansada y hambrienta, en el libro decía que no has podido dormir bien y que no has comido nada- asentí con la cabeza, un momento, ¿el maestro había dicho "en el libro"?

-¿libro?- pregunte confusa.

-Como tú tienes un libro que dice "Fairy Tail" y habla sobre nosotros, nosotros tenemos un libro con tu nombre y cuenta toda tu historia- asentí con la cabeza- este libro y esta puerta conectan ambos mundos, luego cuando el gremio deje de festejar y tu estés más relajada te contare todo- asentí con la cabeza, el maestro sonrió- te pareces a tu madre, mi hija siempre ponía esa cara cuando estaba confundida- fruncí el ceño.

-¿hija?- pregunte Natsu me miro.

-Layla era la hija adoptiva del viejo, lo que te ase su nieta- lo mire sorprendida.

-¿y Laxus?- pregunte.

-Es tu primo- me contesto Lissana, abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Entonces yo… yo, ¿soy la Santa de la que ustedes tanto hablaban?- Lissana asintió, pero luego se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto, baje la vista algo avergonzada.

-Lo leí en el libro junto a Erza-nee- Lissana me miro y luego al maestro.

-Luego te explicare todo… un momento, ¿Natsu donde esta Erza?- los mire confundida.

-Ya vendrá- le dijo.

-Lu, Erza es de este lado también, fue así el otro lado con la misión de protegerte hasta el día en que vuelvas, ella no tardara en venir- mis ojos se iluminaron y sonreí, por fin una sonrisa normal, adiós sonrisas forzadas, adiós sufrimiento, adiós mi antigua vida.

-Bueno vamos nos arriba- Natsu empezó a caminar rápido, me saco de mis pensamientos, lo mire y mire mi vestido, alce mi mano en su dirección.

-Espera Natsu, no puedo salir con esto- le dije, el me miro de arriba hacia abajo y luego volteo.

-¿Por qué te vez muy bien?- dijo, lo que hiso que me ruborizara.

-Es un vestido de novia Natsu, Lucy tiene razón, quedaría muy mal que salga con eso, por suerte Mira-nee le compro algunos vestidos- Lissana me miro y sonrió- ustedes adelántense, yo ayudare a Lucy a cambiarse- Happy y el maestro asintieron y siguieron a Natsu quien ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Lissana me ayudo a sacarme el vestido de novia, mientras me ayudaba no paraba de hablarme de sus hermanos, y de las veces que me habían sentido leer el libro, estar ahí con ellos, y las veces que avía deseado conocerme. Me termino de poner un vestido corto y me guio asía un espejo viejo, me veía genial.

El vestido tenía mangas muy cortas, era negro, era ajustado de arriba y luego inflado de la parte de la falda, llegaba hasta las rodillas, era negro y tenía bolados en la parte de la falda, en mi cintura una cinta blanca en forma de moño. Combinaban muy bien con mis botas largas. Jugetee un rato con el vestido dando vueltas y asiendo poses en el espejo, Lissana se reía sin parar por las caras que asía.

-Gracias Lissana- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada, Lucy- ella me dedico una gran sonrisa.


	9. Capítulo 8: conociendo a todos

Capítulo 8: conociendo a todos.

Escuche la puerta del sótano cerrarse, mire hacia la escalera, Natsu bajaba apurado, Lissana también se percató de él, corrió hacia las escaleras y lo miro, el asintió y ella empezó a subir lo más rápido que pudo. Natsu se paró en seco cuando me vio, empecé a retorcerme los dedos asiéndomelos sonar.

-Lucy no te agás eso, no toleraría que te agás daño a ti misma- me dijo mientras se me acercaba.

-Lo siento- susurre, el me sonrió, cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, mejor dicho, ya había pasado la marca que divide mi espacio personal con el suyo.

-Te vez hermosa- susurro asiéndome sonrojar.

-Natsu, ¿no tenemos que subir?- le pregunte con nerviosismo, él se sorprendió y asintió.

-Se me avía olvidado, vamos- me agarro de la muñeca y me empezó a arrastrar escaleras arriba.

Su mano apretaba suavemente mi muñeca, me ruborice, al llegar arriba el abrió la puerta y salió, Salí detrás de él, el gremio entero dejo de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y nos miraron, me puse nerviosa de inmediato, me oculte detrás del brazo de Natsu, este se reía, tal vez por mi cara de timidez o tal vez porque estaba haciendo el ridículo ocultándome detrás de él, pero no me importaba, con el me sentía segura.

-¡ara ara!- se rio una albina de ojos azules como los de Lissana y cabellos largos, esa debía ser Mirajen – miren a quien trajo Natsu, era hora, todos estábamos impacientes ya- ella camino hacia mí, lo que me hiso aferrarme más a Natsu.

-Lucy- susurro este.

-Te estábamos esperando Santa- me dedico una gran sonrisa a la que yo le devolví, me extendió la mano, se la acepte tímidamente- ven, tu primo no tardara en…- no pudo terminar la frase que un muchacho de cabellos rubios y con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho con forma de trueno me abrazo.

-¡Lucy-nee!- grito mientras me abrasaba, ese debía ser mi primo, Laxus.- al fin vuelves- me susurro.

-Oye Laxus no la abrases mucho- le grito Natsu cruzado de brazos, este me dejo de abrazar y lo miro con maldad.

-¿Celoso?- un muchacho semidesnudo enfrento a Natsu con lo que dijo, tenía el cabello negro y un collar en el cuello, sin duda alguna él debía de ser Gray.

-No te interesa hielito- dijo Natsu ruborizado y apartando la vista.

-Lu-chan- una muchacha de cabellos azules estaba a mi lado, la mire y me sonrió- soy Levy, ¿puedo llamarte Lu-chan?- asentí sonriéndole.

-Hola, me llamo Wendy- una niñita de cabellos celestes me extendió su mano, se la acepte sonriente.

-Soy Lucy- le respondí.

-Lucy-nee, ¿no quieres comer algo?- mire a Laxus con vergüenza y asentí- no tienes que tener vergüenza, eres mi familia después de todo- el me sonrió.

-Si- le dije, Natsu paso sus brazos por mi estómago y me abrazo apoyando su cabeza en hombro, se me erizo el cabello de la nuca, mi cuerpo se estremeció, me sonroje.

-Lucy- dijo alargando la Y- come rápido que quiero mostrarte la ciudad- acerco sus labios a mi oreja, pude sentir su aliento chocar con mi oreja- quiero que estés conmigo, solo con migo-me susurro, mi cara debía de estar roja como un tomate, los demás miraban con sorpresa aquella escenita que nos había armado Natsu. ¿acaso él no sabía lo que eso provocaba en mí? Mi corazón latía con fuerza, reaccione y me zafe de su abrazo.

N-Natsu- tartamudee, me acerque hasta Laxus, me escondí detrás de su cuerpo.

-Natsu- gruño Laxus- ¿Qué le has dicho a Lucy-nee?- Natsu se hiso el idiota y miro para otro lado.

-Nada, solo le dije que la quería- sonrió, Laxus contuvo las ganas de golpearlo, yo me sonroje aún más.

-Natsu- susurro Lissana con tristeza.

-¡ara, ara! Natsu esa no la sabíamos- Mirajen se reía junto a Levy-chan y Wendy.

Luego de eso conocí al resto del gremio, comimos todos juntos, me ice muy amiga de Levy-chan, Juvia y Wendy, el sonrojo no se me iba, por alguna razón Natsu me miraba de reojo cada cinco minutos, Gray lo molestaba y él ni se defendía como lo hacía de costumbre, solo le decía "cállate" o "ya déjate de molestar Gray", se estaba comportando muy raro.

Al terminar de comer decidí salir al balcón del segundo piso, según Happy desde allí se podía ver todo Magnolia, y tenía razón, la ciudad de Magnolia era hermosa, se podía ver todo desde donde estaba, sonreí animadamente, nunca me imaginé que podría estar adentro de mi libro, el libro que tanto amaba y cuidaba, y más que nada, no podía creer que Natsu hablase de mi de una manera tan cariñosa, me tratase tan bien.

Suspire y mire al cielo, estaba fresco, Lissana me conto que las estaciones en este lugar eran de otra manera que de donde yo venía, allá estábamos en verano, y acá en invierno, me reí.

-Rubia- su voz tan cálida y juguetona me llamo.

-Hum- le respondí, escuche los pasos que el daba, se paró atrás de mí.

-¿disfrutas estando aquí?- me apoye contra la baranda de piedras.

-Mucho, gracias- lo mire, sus ojos brillaban, me regalo una tierna sonrisa, aunque disfrutara estar allí me dolía la idea de dejar a mi padre, a mi abuela y mi abuelo, ellos querían lo mejor para mí, y como no olvidarse de la empresa, tenía tanto sufrimiento acumulado adentro de mi corazón que sin darme cuenta una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-Lucy- susurro Natsu, no dudo ni un segundo y me abrazo, me abrazo tan fuerte que no pude contenerme y llore como nunca en sus brazos- Lucy, tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, ya no tienes por qué sufrir- me susurro al oído, lloraba acurrucada en su pecho.

Él era tan cálido, me hacía sentir muy cómoda entre sus brazos, no quería separarme de ese abrazo, me fui calmando poco a poco, pero no me quise separar de él, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro acurrucándome, el olía mi aroma con abundancia.

-Hueles bien, Lu- me susurro al oído lo que hiso estremecerme. De repente lamio mi oreja, me sorprendí bastante, me ruborice pero no me queje.

-N-Natsu- tartamudee, él no me hiso caso, dejo de lamer mi oreja para morderla.

-También sabes bien- susurro antes de lamerme la mejilla con ternura, limpiando mis lágrimas.

-N-Natsu- volví a repetir, el me miro a los ojos, me volví a acurrucar en su hombro, mi respiración chocaba contra su cuello. De repente se me cruzo algo por la cabeza, si el me lamia y mordía MI oreja porque yo no le hacía lo mismo-si ya se parezco una pervertida, pero él me lo hiso a mí, entonces eso quería decir que yo se lo podía hacer- no lo dude ni un segundo más y bese su cuello, el emitió un gemido.

-Lucy- me susurro. Me puse de puntas de pie y alcance su oreja, la cual le mordí por impulso, lo que siguió fue puro impulso, no podía controlar más estos sentimientos.

-Lucy- repitió, le lamí la mejilla y la barbilla, me aparte de él y lo mire sonrojada a los ojos.

Poco a poco su rostro se fue acercando al mío, cada vez estaban más cerca, nuestros labios se rozaron, su aliento se mesclo con el mío, nuestra respiración se hiso una y…

-Lu…- Laxus, y Gray salieron al balcón, en cuanto nos vieron se quedaron boquiabiertas, rápidamente le tape la boca a Natsu y lo aparte de mí.

-Kyaaaa!- grite me di vuelta y me agache, coloque ambas manos en mis mejillas golpeándomelas, sentía mis mejillas arder, ¿estaba a punto de pasar lo q estaba pensando?, no podía ser, ya era mucho para mi pobre corazón, la que lo iba a besar no era yo, era otra persona, yo no aria eso, yo no le lamería la oreja ni la mejilla a Natsu, ni tampoco le besaría, ¡¿pero que me estaba pasando?!

-Lucy eso dolió- se quejó Natsu, lo ignore, no podía ni hablar, estaba temblando.

-¡NATSU!-grito Laxus- ¡PERO QUE TE CREES QUE HACIAS, YA VERAS SABANDIJA!- le grito, Gray se acercó a mí, me cubrió con una campera y se agacho enfrente de mí, mientras Laxus empezaba a corretear a Natsu.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto, lo mire y asentí con la cabeza, me extendió la mano y sonrió.

-Levántate- se levante, acepte su mano, me ayudo a levantarme, me puse su campera, había refrescado.

-Gracias- le susurre, lo mire otra vez, estaba en calzoncillos, me ruborice aún más- t-tu r-ropa- tartamudee, él se miró y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Cuándo mierda me…- dejo la pregunta suelta, me empecé a reír, no solo por gray que anda buscando su ropa como un loco, si no por Laxus y Natsu, Laxus había agarrado del cuello de la remera a Natsu y había alzado su otra mano cerrada en forma de puño, Natsu le suplicaba piedad, me reía como una desquiciada, los tres me miraron confundidos.

-Laxus, creo que el frio le está afectando a tu prima- Laxus miro con odio a Natsu le pego.

-Cállate- le dijo tirándolo al suelo. Se me acerco, me agarro del brazo, me deje de reír de inmediato, supe por su mirada que estaba muerta.

-La-Laxus-nii, ¿lo siento?- pregunte, el negó con la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo estuvieron viendo? El negó con la cabeza.

-Desde que te abrazo- me susurro, fue como si me hubiese leído la mente, o se lo abra supuesto por mi cara, Erza-nee siempre decía que podía leerme mis pensamientos gracias a mis predecibles muecas.

-Mierda- susurre.

-Luego, cuando el abuelo hable contigo tocaremos este tema nee-san- me sonrió malvadamente.

-Si- asentí, me soltó la mano y miro por última vez a Natsu que se había levantado y lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Luego de aquella "escenita" (porque de otro modo no se le puede llamar) volví adentro, completamente roja, me senté junto a Cana, Lissana y Mirajen, me contaban algunas anécdotas divertidas de Natsu, Gray y Jellal. No les preste ni la más mínima atención. Natsu estaba discutiendo con Gray, Juvia me miraba con celos, no entendía el por qué, hasta que me acorde que llevaba puesta la campera de Gray, me la saque y camine hasta donde esos dos estaban discutiendo.

-Que sea la última vez llamita- se quejaba Gray.

-Como si quisiese hielito- le contesto Natsu, me causaba gracias los apodos que se ponían.

-¡Gray!-lo llame, él se volteo para verme, le sonreí.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto.

-Gracias por la campera- se la extendí, el la acepto confundido.

-¿no tienes frio?- negué con la cabeza.

-No, además si la llevaba puesta más tiempo Juvia se volvería loca- le explique, el miro a Juvia, ella estaba sentada en una mesa apartada de los demás, parecía estar enojada.

-Iré a verla- dijo asentí con la cabeza.

-Ve, cálmala- le aconseje.

Natsu me agarro de la mano y me arrastro hasta la puerta, salimos del gremio sin avisarle a nadie, él se volteo para verme y sonrió, a mi lado volaba Happy, ambos se miraron de una extraña manera.


	10. Capítulo 9: Natsu q-que ases?

**Bueno gracias a una amiga hice a Natsu algo más pervertido de lo que es xD ella dio la idea como una broma y me gusto, así que este Natsu es algo perver. **

Capítulo 9: Natsu q-que ases...?

Al fin, al fin, su preciada rubia estaba con él, ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por eso? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que al fin podría estar junto a ella, no comprendía ese sentimiento que tenía hacia aquella hermosa rubia, él quería que fuese de él, solo se él, de nadie más. Le pertenecía desde el primer momento que encontró aquel libro. Ahora el la llevaría a dar un paseo por Magnolia.

La mano de la rubia era suave, pero estaba fría, la miro de reojo, su rostro era más pálido a la luz del sol. ¿Acaso nunca había salido de su casa para broncearse? Su padre no la hubiese dejado si lo intentaba. La pobre había sufrido mucho, pero ahora que estaba devuelta se divertiría al máximo con él.

Le fue mostrando cada lugar de la ciudad, le mostro tiendas de magia y también pararon en unas cuantas tiendas de ropa. Ella no paraba de sonreír, le encantaba Magnolia a simple vista. Happy y ella discutían por cualquier idiotez, lo que le causaba gracia a Natsu. Pararon a tomar unos helados. Ella se lo tomo gustosa. Siguieron caminando por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno. Llegaron hacia el bosque, donde Natsu la guio hasta el lago donde él y Happy solían pescar, era como su lugar favorito, la rubia había leído cada cosa que hacían en ese lugar, Happy se dispuso a pescar (cuando no), Lucy se sentó y Natsu se acostó a su lado.

-Nee, Natsu- le susurro está acostándose a su lado en el pasto húmedo, sus rostros quedaron a la misma distancia.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto dándose vuelta para poder verle el rostro a su rubia.

-Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias- le susurro.

-No hay de que, mi rubia- acaricio la mejilla de Lucy con ternura.

Ella se ruborizo, era tan tierna sonrojada, su mirada al fin tenia vida, un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, no podía ocultar su emoción. Por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Natsu latía con fuerza, no comprendía aquel sentimiento, Lucy era la persona más hermosa de todas, eso tenía que admitirlo, abecés podía ser terca, malcriada y muy insoportable, tanto que daban ganas de matarla, pero aparte de eso, en el fondo era una niña pequeña que sufrió mucho y no tuvo una feliz ojos se encontraron, su miradas eran inseparables, los ojos chocolates de la rubia lo asían sentir que lo atravesaba, que miraba más allá de él, lo Asia sentir desnudo ante ella, esa sensación lo incomodaba, pero a la vez le encantaba, esos ojos que tenían tanta curiosidad por él lo reclamaba. Se le acerco, sus suaves labios besaron la frente del pelirosado, este se sorprendió bastante y se sonrojo.

-se gruuuusstaan- Happy los miraba con ojos traviesos, ambos lo miraron y se sonrojaron.

¡Happy!- se quejó Natsu.

-Natsu ama a Lucy y Lucy ama a Natsu- la rubia tenía el rostro como un tomate.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ¿y si no fuese así Happy?- le pregunto, el minino sonrió picaronamente.

-Lucy le cuenta a Erza sobre sus sentimientos, Natsu no lo niegues- Natsu miro a Lucy, esta desvió la mirada.

-Happy, por favor- tartamudeo la rubia.

-Como quieran, yo solo digo la verdad- dijo antes de poner toda su atención en la caña de pescar.

Luego de lo que dijo Happy, los dos estuvieron algo distantes, ¿y si Happy decía la verdad? ¿Y si Natsu amaba a Lucy?, todo era posible, pero no quería asarse falsas esperanzas. La rubia se notaba nerviosa y tenía cierto rubor en sus blancas mejillas, se veía tan linda. Natsu se le acerco, pudo notar que la respiración de la rubia se aceleró, sus manos le temblaban, ella estaba sentada observando a Happy que comía un pescado. Le agarro su temblorosa mano, la acaricio. Natsu solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente. ¿Qué sabor tendría al besarla? ¿Sería algo tan excitante como su aroma? Lucy lo miro con miedo, el rostro del pelirosado era tan atrevido, sus ojos eran tan sexys. Se le acercaba cada vez más, su respiración se hiso forzosa, se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Intento apartarse, pero él no la dejo. La hiso caer al suelo húmedo, se puso encima de ella, ahora sí que no podía escapar, estaba muerta. Su cuerpo temblaba sin parar. Natsu acerco su rostro al de ella, acaricio su nariz, roso sus labios, y los apoyo tiernamente, la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par. Su corazón y su cabeza iban a estallar, ¿estaba pasando lo que ella pensaba? Sus labios eran cálidos, exquisitos, mucho más que su aroma, quería más, mucho más, quería llegar más lejos con ella, se sentía excitado.

-¡Natsu!- rugió una voz femenina y muy aterradora, no le hiso caso - ¡Natsu!- volvió a decir, este se separó de inmediato de Lucy.

Estaba muerto. Quien estaba parada enfrente de ellos era la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Titania, Erza scarlet. Lucy se levantó de golpe y corrió a abrazarla. Erza correspondió a aquel abrazo, miro a Natsu con un aura asesina. Detrás de ella estaban Laxus, que compartía la misma aura asesina con Erza, Gray, que estaba mirando para otro lado, Wendy y Romeo, quienes estaban avergonzados.

-Erza-nee- susurro con voz temblorosa.

-Sabía que si te dejaba a solas con él se pasaría de listo- le contesto.

-¿Lo siento?- pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa boba. Happy suspiro.

-Lo sabía, Natsu ama a Lucy y Lucy ama a Natsu- volvió a decir Happy.

-Ya deja de decir eso Happy- de quejo el pelirosado.

-Está bien- respondió el pequeño gatito.

-Lucy-nee, tenemos que hablar, aprovechemos que Erza ha vuelto, ella te podrá explicar todo- Laxus miro a Natsu con desprecio antes de darse vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Erza empezó a arrastrar a Lucy en dirección al gremio, junto con Romeo y Wendy. Gray se sentó alado de Natsu, no podía creer lo que ese idiota hiso, el maestro si se enterase lo mataría. Natsu inflo las mejillas decepcionado, los labios de su Santa eran tan encantadores. De tan solo pensar en aquellos labios tenía ganas de más. No lo quería interrumpir a aquel beso, pero por culpa de ciertas personas lo tuvo que hacer.

-¿Por qué as echo eso?- le pregunto Gray, Natsu lo miro.

-Quería saber si sus labios eran tan excitantes como su aroma- le respondió avergonzado.

-Natsu- Gray lo miro de reojo- ¿estás enamorado de la Santa?- le pregunto Gray. Natsu desvió la mira.

-No lo sé- contesto.

-Natsu, ella es una santa, es la protectora de las doce llaves del zodiaco y lo sabes perfectamente, es la reencarnación de Luma, y tiene una magia muy poderosa, la primera magia de espíritus celestiales, mejor dicho es la creadora de los doce llaves del zodiaco, sabes perfectamente que no puedes estar con ella, no podría resistir a los recuerdos de Luma o a su lado Santo y podría morir , sufrirías- Gray deseaba que Natsu no se hubiese enamorado de ella, pero era imposible, la mirada de Natsu lo decía todo.

-Lo sé, Gray no te preocupes- le susurro.

-Natsu, sea mejor que vallamos, ella tendrá muchas dudas y estará confundida, te necesitara- el pelirosado asintió.


	11. Capítulo 10: todo sale a la luz

Capítulo 10: todo sale a la luz.

Erza-nee no se despegaba de mí, estaba seria, y daba miedo, Laxus-nii maldecía a Natsu por lo bajo, mis pies temblaban, no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que Natsu había echo, de tan solo pensarlo mis mejillas se encendían, iba tan distraída pensando que me choque con un poste, Laxus suspiro, Wendy y Romeo se reían, Erza me hiso levantarme de inmediato para seguir caminando, no sin antes quejarse que era una distraída, y no lo podía evitar, ese beso de Natsu me había dejado atontada, aun siento sus labios rosar con los míos y ese dulce sabor que tenían, estaba dispuesta a darle todo mi ser, pero por suerte habían llegado justo a tiempo, y eso se lo agradecía a Erza-nee. Llegamos al gremio, los demás preguntaban en donde había estado y en donde se metió Natsu, Erza-nee les dijo que luego les explicaría todo, alzo la voz al decir la última palabra, todo. Estaba muerta. Nos dirimamos directo hacia la biblioteca, el maestro estaba sentado con el libro que hablaba de mí en sus manos, ice una mueca de terror, ¿Por qué todos tenían que saber lo que yo hacía con Natsu? No es para tanto besar a alguien, ¿o sí? Me senté junto a él.

Lucy, ¿cómo te lo explico?, tu eres una maga celestial como mi hija Layla, tu poder mágico despertó hace algunos años y fue creciendo cada vez más, tu vivías en este gremio a tus cinco años, junto con tus padres, pero decidieron que lo mejor para ti seria crecer en el otro lado, y todo por tu destino- el maestro callo, parecía no tener fuerzas para hablar.

Mi destino…-susurre, Erza-nee se me acerco.

Si, tu destino, tu eres la reencarnación de la Santa Luma, la protectora de las doce llaves del zodiaco, tienes una magia muy poderosa, la primera magia de espíritus celestiales, mejor dicho la creadora de los doce llaves del zodiaco, además de esa magia posees el Urano Metria es muy peligroso si no lo sabes usar, además el espíritu de Luma se ha despertado y te ayudara en lo que necesites, tienes que ir recordando poco a poco toda su vida, pero eso tendría sus consecuencias si lo haces mal, podrías no soportarlos y morir- trague saliva, Erza-nee bajo la vista.

Ahora que me acuerdo, Lucy, leí el libro, y se todo lo que haces con Natsu, creo que pondré a alguien que los vigilé las veinticuatro horas del día- hice una mueca y asentí, eso sería lo mejor, no sabía el por qué Natsu hiso eso pero lo que si sabía era que quería darle todo mi ser, y el maestro lo sabía, por mi seguridad debíamos ser vigilados, además si me hace otra cosa no viviría para contarlo con los sobreprotectores que son los del gremio.

Si, maestro- susurre.

Lo hacemos por tu bien, si ese mocoso te vuelve a tocar… yo te juro que lo matare con mis propias manos- gruño, alguien toco la puerta.

Maestro, ya he encontrado diez de las doce llaves, las otras tres las tiene Yukino, y le tiene mucho afecto a sus espíritus- un muchacho de cabellos anaranjados entro en la biblioteca, lucía un elegante traje negro.

Muy bien Loki, ella es Lucy Heartfilia, mi nieta y tu nueva dueña- el me miro de reojo

Conque esta hermosura será mi nueva ama eh, no está mal, soy Loki un espíritu celestial, Leo el líder de las doce llaves del zodiaco- se presentó asentí con la cabeza.

Mucho gusto- le sonreí.

Ten- me extendió un puñado de llaves en un cinturón con un látigo- eran de tu madre- me sonrió. Se las acepte con manos temblorosas.

Gracias- susurre, comenzó a ver las llaves, había diez llaves doradas y cinco de plata.

Lucy, aprenderás a usar tu magia con ayuda de un libro que te dejo tu madre, lo escribió ella, especialmente para ti, tiene todo lo que necesitas saber, cuídalo- el maestro me extendió un libro, la tapa era rosada y tenía escrito con letras doradas "Layla Heartfilia".

Creo que eso es todo, el resto te lo dirá ese libro, el día paso rápido, dentro de poco oscurecerá- mire al maestro confundida, fruncí el señor.

Pero hace poco era de mañana- el negó con la cabeza.

Al cruzar el portal han tardado unas dos horas, hasta eso ya era mediodía, cuando tú y Natsu se escaparon de nuestra vista eran casi las cuatro de la tarde- asentí con la cabeza.

Bien, creo que iré a dar una vuelta- les dije levantándome del sillón.

¿sabes cómo volver?- me pregunto Laxus.

Que va, si me pierdo puedo preguntar dónde queda el gremio- el asintió.

Ten cuidado- el maestro me sonrió.

Gracias, abuelo- el abrió los ojos de par en par, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, igual que los míos, le sonreí.

Lucy…- susurro antes que saliera por la puerta.

Me coloque aquel cinto, camine saludando a todos en el gremio, era divertido estar allí, Natsu y Gray todavía no estaban devuelta, me senté junto a Cana en la barra, Lissana se sentó a mi lado, Mirajen me ofreció agua, la tome mientras hablaba con ellas, me aconsejaban tiendas de ropa tanto como de magia, les sonreí agradecía, Lissana se veía algo deprimida, pero tenía miedo en preguntarle que le pasaba. Al salir del gremio me agarro frio, en esos momentos lamentaba haberle devuelto la campera a Gray, pero era eso o morir, y prefería la otra opción. Comenzó a caminar por los mismos lugares que había recorrido junto a Natsu y Happy, por lastima en esos momentos no tenía dinero de ese lado para comprarme una campera, además estaba oscureciendo, pero Magnolia se veía muy activo, tal vez festejasen algo. Camine por barias tiendas, pero solo una me llamo la atención, una librería mágica, entre y comencé a ojear los libros que tenían, me acerque a la vendedora, una señora mayor muy amable y de cabellos canosos, me miro con ternura, deje mi libro en la mesada.

¿Qué trae a una joven muchacha por esta vieja librería?- pregunto, le sonreí.

Me llamo la atención, estoy buscando un libro que hable sobre la historia de la Santa Luma- la señora sonrió, se dio vuelta y empezó a buscar un libro en el estante que tenía detrás de ella.

Aquí esta, este te servirá, es toda su vida, su historia es tan linda, pero a la vez es tan triste, un amor predestinado, pero condenado, una maga celestial nunca podrá estar con su Dragón Slayer, esperemos que esa historia no se repita nunca más- me extendió el libro, lo acepte, lo abrí curiosa, dentro en la primera hoja había una foto de ella, mejor dicho, era yo, la señora miro la foto y luego me miro.

Gracias- le susurre.

Eres idéntica, ¿de dónde eres?- la mire y le sonreí.

Del otro lado, acabo de llegar- ella asintió.

Tú, eres la nieta de Makarov Dreyer ¿no?- la mire y asentí.

¿conoce usted a mi abuelo?- ella sonrió.

No solo a tu abuelo, también a tu Laxus, el me había contado sobre ti, que llegarías hoy, espero que te valla bien en este lado y que tu destino no sea tan pesado- asentí con la cabeza, ella me miraba con ternura pero a la vez con compasión.

Gracias- le dije antes de seguir viendo el libro que me había dado.

Mire la foto con cuidado, ella tenía sus cabellos sueltos y largos hasta las caderas, lucía un sostén y una falda muy corta, de a la mitad del brazo tenia pedazos de tela atados en unas pulseras de oro, en sus cabellos lucía una pequeña corona, atada a la falda también le caían pedazos de telas, estaba bailando, esos pedazos de telas la rodeaban con elegancia al compás del viento, sonreía, parecía feliz, escuche abrirse la puerta, y a alguien quejarse, conocía esa voz, en tan poco tiempo ya sabía quién era, discutía con alguien más, por supuesto eran ellos dos, Natsu y Happy, escuche sus pasos acercarse Asia mí.

¿Lucy?- pregunto Natsu algo confundido, me di vuelta y le sonreí- ya veo, con que ese extraño aroma era el tuyo, todavía no me acostumbro- se rasco la barbilla y sonrió.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto el pequeño gatito.

He salido a caminar y bueno de pasada vine a averiguar algo sobre Luma- Natsu se me acerco, miro el libro con curiosidad.

Conque ya te lo dijeron- susurro, me miro y luego al libro- oye Happy, te dije, son idénticas- el pequeño gatito también miro el libro.

¡Aye! Tenías razón Natsu- le dedico una sonrisa.

Natsu-san, que bueno es verte por aquí, y a ti también Happy- la señora les extendió un libro- vinieron por este ¿no es así?- Natsu lo agarro.

¡Aye! Ya me he terminado de leer el otro- dijo el pequeño gatito.

Que bien, veo que te encantan las historias de héroes- Happy asintió con la cabeza.

Le encantan- dijo Natsu mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

mira que lindos se ven juntos, son tal para cual- me sonroje, Happy se colocó alado de la señora.

Tienes razón, se gruuuuuustan- dijo poniendo una cara muy tierna e infantil.

H-Happy- me queje.

Lu, ¿llevaras ese libro?- pregunto Natsu con una voz suave y cansada.

No tengo dinero- el sonrió.

Yo lo pago- no me pude quejar, el ya había sacado el dinero y estaba preguntando cuanto seria todo eso

no es necesario, de enserio- le dije, me miro con cansancio.

No importa, acabo de terminar una misión, así que dinero me sobra- Happy estaba cantando una canción de nosotros dos, como molestaba ese gato.

Pero Natsu…- insistí, el me interrumpió con un suspiro.

Eres muy ruidosa- dijo antes de agarrarme de la barbilla y besarme bruscamente, me ruborice, intente separarme de él, no me dejo, al segundo intento lo logre, ya se estaba quedando sin aire.

Te lo dije, se gustan- le dijo Happy a aquella señora.

No ay duda, Natsu aquí tienes- le extendió los libros, el los agarro, agarre el libro de mi madre y mire a Natsu con cierto desprecio y rubor en mi rostro.

Bien, gracias, Lucy, volvamos al gremio- asentí con la cabeza, mire a la señora.

Gracias, nos veremos- ella sonrió.

Igualmente, espero que ustedes no terminen como ella- no entendí lo último que dijo, pero aun así le sonreí.

Salimos junto con Happy, había refrescado aún más, comenzamos a caminar hacia el gremio, hacia frio, me frote mis hombros y estornude, Natsu me miro de reojo, le sonríe y me dispuse a seguir caminando, mientras más rápido llegáramos al gremio mejo. Natsu suspiro y coloco su campera en mis hombros, no dijo nada si no que siguió caminando.

Natsu, ¿no tienes frio?- el negó con la cabeza.

Soy un Dragón Slayer de fuego, estaré bien, la que me preocupa eres tú, como se le ocurrió vestirte así a Mirajen, sabiendo el frio que ase- se quejó, me reí por lo bajo.

Gracias, Natsu- le sonreí, se ruborizo y aparto la vista.

Vamos camina- adelanto el paso, lo seguí casi corriendo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Familia

Capítulo 11: Familia:

Mirajen me había dado las llaves de mi apartamento al llegar al gremio, le pidió a Natsu que me acompañe a mi apartamento, me despedí de todos, le prometí a mi abuelo que mañana empezaría a practicar con ayuda del libro y de Loki, Happy estaba impaciente para leer su libro nuevo, "El gato con botas" así que nos acompañó, llegamos a los apartamentos, Natsu subió como si nada, abrió la puerta, mi habitación era enorme, estaba llena de muebles, tenía suficiente espacio para mis libros, el dejo la bolsa en el sillón, la habitación estaba calentita, me saque el abrigo, cerré la puerta, Natsu como si nada se descalzo y se sacó la remera, Happy se había acomodado en mi cama con su libro, me ruborice y desvié la vista.

Hum, ¿no te vas a cambiar, pensé que estarías cansada?- me dijo como si nada.

N-Natsu, ¿por qué t-te desvistes así?- le pregunte el hiso una mueca.

¿Prefieres que duerma vestido?- me pregunto.

¿He?, ¡tú tienes una casa, duerme allí!- me queje sonrojada.

No quiero- perfecto empezó a hacer pucheros.

Está bien, pero duermes en el sillón, si me disculpas me voy a cambiar- le dije señalando el sillón, busque con la mirada el armario, pero no lo encontré- Natsu, ¿y el armario?- este suspiro, se dirigió asía una cómoda y abrió un cajón, saco algo y me lo tiro.

Tu pijama, póntelo- lo agarre y asentí.

¿Cómo sabias que estaba allí?- le pregunte.

Fácil, yo elegí este departamento para ti, y Mira me dijo en donde guardo tu ropa y las mantas- asentí con la cabeza- el baño esta por allá- me señalo con la mano, le sonreí agradecida y corrí hacia el baño.

Entre y cerré la puerta, me saque el vestido, las botas y me coloque aquel pijama, un short y una remera muy ajustada que me quedaba hasta mi ombligo, era mangas cortas y color celeste, el shorts era rosado, me ate mis cabellos rubios en un moño flojo, doble el vestido y lo deje a un lado junto a las botas. Salí del baño avergonzada, las luces estaban apagadas, lo único prendido era la lámpara de noche, Natsu estaba en mi cama junto a Happy.

¿Qué hacen?- le pregunte.

Natsu me va a leer "El Gato con botas"- me respondió el pequeño gatito, le sonreí.

Ben, siéntate- dio unas palmadas a la cama, la abrí y me senté a su lado tapándome los pies.

Solo una cosa Natsu, te duermes en el sillón- le dije, el asintió.

Lo que digas- Happy me extendió el libro.

Mejor lee tu Lucy, Natsu es lento- le acepte el libro

Está bien- le sonreí y abrí el libro en la primera hoja.

Ya comienza a leer- se quejó Natsu acurrucándose a mi lado, me sonroje y desvié la mirada asía Happy quien estaba enfrente nuestro mirándonos con una sonrisa pícara, suspire.

"_Érase una vez un molinero que tenía tres hijos, su molino, un asno y un gato. Los hijos tenían que moler, el asno tenía que llevar el grano y acarrear la harina y el gato tenía que cazar ratones. Cuando el molinero murió, los tres hijos se repartieron la herencia. El mayor heredó el molino, el segundo el asno y el tercero el gato, pues era lo único que quedaba…"- _le comencé a leer, los dos prestaban mucha atención, estaban muy concentrados, en especial Happy.

La noche era joven, el libro no era tan largo, ya íbamos por la mitad, hasta que se quedó dormido, Natsu me miro y sonrió, cerré el libro y mire a Happy, era tan lindo durmiendo, Natsu lo agarro y lo acostó en un sillón, me miro y sonrió, me beso la frente y me deseo las buenas noches, me sonroje, ¿acaso ese idiota no sabía lo que provocaba en mí?, camino hasta el sillón y se acostó, se tapó con las sabanas, le devolví el saludo algo lenta, me acosté y me acurruque entre las sabanas calentitas, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, poco a poco me fui durmiendo.

_Aparecí en un prado de flores, estaba tranquila, me sentía bien, al fin estaba en casa, podía escuchar a alguien cantar, su voz era tan dulce, seguí ese sonido y me llevo hasta una cabaña, abrí la puerta y entre, vi a una rubia tocar el arpa y cantar, con sus ojos chocolates me dijo que pase y que me siente, cosa que ice, me quede a escuchar esa perfecta melodía, hasta que despertara._

Los rallos de luz se asomaron por mi ventana, era una mañana muy fría, sentí un peso encima de mi estómago y mi hombro, y unos leves ronquidos en mi oído, me di vuelta y lo vi a Natsu, me abrasaba y no me quería soltar, sonreí adormilada y me acurruque en su pecho para volverme a quedar dormida, el sueño me dominaba y apenas tenía convencía de lo que hacía.

_Aquella melodía era única, por alguna razón yo la sabia, la cantaba junto a ella, era tan linda, me pare y la comencé a bailar, elegante y dulcemente, mis sentimientos se sentían por todo el lugar, daba unas pequeñas vueltas y sonreía, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, por alguna razón muchas imágenes dolorosas llegaban a mi cabeza._

Sentí que alguien se movía a mi lado, abrí pesadamente mis ojos, Natsu me miraba embobado, me sonrió le devolví la sonrisa, en ese momento no había reaccionado, seguí dormida.

Buenos días- susurro.

Natsu… un momento… ¡¿NATSU?!- grite, me separe de el de inmediato, el me miro confundido- ¿Cómo te metiste en mi cama?- le dije sonrojada.

El sillón era incómodo y no quería molestarte, así q me acosté alado tuyo, ¿ay algo de malo?- pregunto.

¡Sí!, eres un pervertido, meterte a la cama de una chica mientras duerme, sí que eres de lo peor- mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba roja.

Oye Lucy, ¿ya desde muy temprano te estas quejando?- un dormido Happy estaba parado en el sillón frotándose los ojos.

S-sí, está muy mal q-que Natsu se meta en mi cama- tartamudee, por haberme levantado de golpe me agarro frio.

Oye estas temblando, ven- Natsu dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que me vuelva a acostar a su lado, lo mire dudosa, era un pervertido, pero estaba calentita junto a él, me acosté a su lado enfadada conmigo misma.

¿Por qué me tenía que rendir así ante él? No lo sabía, eso me hacía enfadar, era muy fácil de convencer, y más si se trataba de Natsu, pero por un lado me sentía bien, todavía no caía que estuviera allí con Natsu, los dos, solos, bueno estaba Happy, pero él estaba profundamente dormido era casi lo mismo que estar solos, en la misma habitación y… ¿pero en que mierda estoy pensando?, Lucy tonta, ¿desde cuándo mi mente es tan mal pensada?, no lo sé. Al estar alado de Natsu mi otro lado salía, y no sabía el por qué. O mejor dicho no quería aceptar eso. Estaba enamorada de él, puede parecer tonto, algunos dirían que apenas nos conocemos, pero es mentira, lo conozco desde hace ya bastante tiempo, se cómo es, ya que lo leía en mi libro, y él también me conoce. Me miro de reojo, yo estaba mirando hacia el techo en algún punto lejano, suspire, hoy sería un día duro, me di vuelta en la cama hasta quedar cara a cara con Natsu, sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad y cierto brillo infantil, Natsu podría ser un completo idiota a veces, pero aun así no le quitaba lo lindo y tierno que podía ser. Nuestra mirada se encontró, me sonroje, sus ojos negros me transmitían un sentimiento extraño, pero lindo, nada podía romper ese momento, quería que durase para siempre, me acaricio la mejilla con manos temblorosas, como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo volvería al otro lado a mi antigua vida, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le estaba agradecida, le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por mí, no sabía cómo compensárselo, mejor dicho nunca se lo podría compensar. Me acerque a él y lo abrase, su cuerpo era cálido, estaba calentito, el me correspondió el abrazo, yo aunque hubiese dormido tapada estaba muy fría, acaricio mi espalda con sus manos, me separe de él y me apoye en su pecho, escuchaba su corazón latía con fuerza, y su respiración forzosa.

Natsu, gracias, por todo- le susurre.

No tienes por qué agradecer- me susurro, levante la vista, nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.

Un dormido Happy volaba hacia nosotros, llego al medio y se acosto entre nosotros dos, Natsu y yo nos reímos, agarramos a Happy y lo pusimos entre nosotros dos, este estaba helado, lo abrasamos con fuerza.

Natsu, Lucy, los quiero- dijo el adormilado minino, Natsu y yo nos miramos.

Y nosotros te queremos Happy- le contesto Natsu.

Y no sabes cuánto- complete la frase, los tres estábamos abrazados, calentitos.

Por alguna extraña razón tuve una sensación de que parecíamos una familia, no sé cómo explicarla pero fue una sensación maravillosa, los tres abrazados y sonriendo como una familia, Natsu el padre, yo la madre y Happy el pequeño niño, era tan cálida y acogedora esa sensación me hacía sentir como en casa.

Los quiero- murmuro Natsu.

Te quiero- le conteste, él se sonrojo, pero yo le ganaba, estaba roja de la vergüenza, pero si no le querría entonces porque me deje besar por él, tenía que decírselo, un leve te quiero, no era para tanto.

Y yo, tonta- le sonreí, me devolvió aquella sonrisa aún más grande, una típica sonrisa suya.

Se… guuustaan…- dijo en sueños Happy, nos reímos.

Bostece, cerré mis ojos, dormir un poco mas no le aria daño a nadie, Natsu siguió mi ejemplo y cerró los ojos, solo quería descansar un rato más, pero una parte de mí no se quería dormir, quería seguir apreciando ese momento tan familiar con ellos, estaba entre dormida y despierta. Escuche la puerta abrirse despacio y algunos pasos hacia nosotros, un suspiro de alegría y el ruido de una cámara sacando una foto, aunque no sentí el flash, abrí mis ojos pesadamente, Erza-nee contemplaba aquella escena con una mirada tierna y llena de lágrimas, miro la foto que había sacado, mire a Natsu, este se había vuelto a dormir.

Erza-nee- susurre, esta me miro, intente no moverme mucho al sentarme en la cama.

Parecen una familia- me extendió la cámara para que vea la foto.

Natsu estaba acostado del lado derecho, yo estaba del lado izquierdo y Happy en el medio, estábamos abrazados, los labios de Natsu estaban cerca de mi frente, yo estaba ruborizada como el, hasta dormida me sonrojaba, eso no lo sabía. Happy tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, alce la vista y vi a Erza-nee llorar de la alegría, le alcance la cámara y la acepto.

No llores- ella se limpió las lágrimas.

Al fin, me hace feliz que tú seas feliz- me contesto, me levante de la cama y la abrase.

Erza-nee- le susurre al oído.

¿Hum? ¿Erza?- Natsu se había vuelto a despertar, miraba confundido mientras se frotaba un ojo, me separe de Erza y me senté en la cama.

Buenos días Natsu- le susurro, este se sorprendió.

Ay no- dijo con voz temblorosa.

No te are nada, estuve leyendo el libro todo este tiempo, tienes suerte- suspiro aliviado, no pude contener una pequeña risita, me acerque a Natsu y le bese la frente.

Buenos días, dormilón- le susurre, mire a Erza-nee- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte.

Ya es mediodía y ustedes seguían sin llegar al gremio así que decidí venir a buscarlos, pero como veo que ya están despiertos iré devuelta, le diré a Mira que les prepare la comida- asentí con la cabeza, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Gracias Erza- le dijo Natsu, esta le sonrió antes de salir por la puerta.

Me levante y me estire lo más que pude, camine asía la cómoda y saque lo primero que encontré, me decirse del moño que tenía en mis cabellos y me dirigí al baño, me comencé a cambiar, había agarrado un pantalón largo y una remera mangas cortas y le había quitado la campera a Natsu, me calce con mis botas y me peine con una media colita del lado izquierdo, Salí del baño, Natsu ya se había cambiado, y Happy, bueno Happy dormía como el mejor, sonreí, agarre un pequeño bolso que había en mi cómoda y guarde mis libros, me acerque hasta Happy y lo alce. Natsu ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, lo seguí con el gato en brazos. Al salir del departamento pude ver mejor mi vecindario, estaba cubierto de nieve, sonreí, seguí a Natsu en todo momento, apreciaba la belleza del pueblo como nunca, saludaba a las personas e intentaba despertar a Happy. El camino hacia el gremio fue corto, al entrar todos festejaban y me saludaban a gritos, yo les devolvía el saludo, para eso Happy ya estaba despierto, salude a todos en el gremio con una emoción tremenda, Natsu me arrastro como pudo asía donde estaba Mirajen quien serbia nuestra comida, Lissana estaba sentada comiendo junto a Juvia y Levi-chan, Mira había servido en aquella mesa nuestra comida, Natsu me obligo a sentarme, Happy en cuanto vio el pescado comenzó a comerlo sin dudar un segundo.


	13. Capitulo 12: ¿Lucy, que te sucede?

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 12, espero que lo disfruten :D**

Capítulo 12: ¿Lucy, que te sucede?

Luego de comer decidí empezar con mi entrenamiento, Loki, Natsu y Happy me habían llevado a la biblioteca del gremio, allí me podrían ayudar tranquilos, Loki me dijo que agarre una llave de Plata, agarre una llamada Nicolás, me dijo que repita después de el " Ábrete puerta del espíritu Nicolás", apareció enfrente nuestro un pequeño y raro animal, parecía un oso, pero sin orejas y tenía algo que parecía un pico de nariz, pero no lo era, era color blanco, era tan lindo, corrí a abrazarlo.

-Qué lindo- dije mientras lo abrasaba.

-Tú ocúpate de abrir las puertas de tus espíritus, los contratos los hare yo- dijo Loki, le sonreí agradecida.

-Nee Lucy, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Natsu curioso, se me acerco para poder ver a aquel espíritu celestial.

-Un perro- le dije.

-Parece un gusano- me dijo, puse mala cara.

-Te dije que es un perro- me di vuelta y lo enfrente.

-Es un gusano- contradijo.

-Plue es un perro- chille.

-¿Plue?- pregunto Natsu.

-Así le he puesto- le sonreí.

-Lucy, ¿sabes algo acerca de las llaves?- me pregunto Loki, lo mire y asentí.

-Sip, las llaves doradas son las más difíciles de encontrar, son raras, y las plateadas se pueden encontrar en cualquier tienda de magia- le sonreí.

-Muy bien, al abrir las puertas de las llaves gastas tu poder mágica, un espíritu débil como Plue no necesita mucho poder mágico, pero un espíritu como yo o algún otro consume mucho poder mágico- asentí con la cabeza- llama ahora a virgo- me ordeno, deje a Plue sentado y saque la llave.

-¿Qué digo?- Loki rio.

-Ábrete puerta de la sirvienta, virgo- me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza, señale con la llave la puerta.

-"Ábrete puerta de la sirvienta, Virgo"- una muchacha de cabellos cortos rosados apareció de la nada, lucía un traje de sirvienta y cadenas en ambas manos, ella me miro e hiso una reverencia.

-Soy Virgo, a sus servicios, Hime- dijo, ice una mueca, y asentí.

-Bueno, creo que contare contigo y Loki por ahora, necesito aprender más acerca de mi magia- Virgo asintió.

-Loki, ¿tú sabes quién es el que me vigilara?- Loki asintió.

-Pues Happy, el maestro lo ha decidido- abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¡Aye!- grito el pequeño gatito, lo mire de reojo- los estaré vigilando siempre, Lucy, Natsu- Natsu puso mala cara, suspiro pesadamente.

-No me lo recuerdes- susurro, abrase a Plue y me reí.

-Hime, creo que será mejor que vuelva, estoy consumiéndole mucho poder mágico- mire a Virgo y asentí.

-Está bien vuelve- le dedique una última sonrisa antes de que desaparezca.

Camine hacia donde estaba sentado Natsu y me senté a su lado junto con Plue, agarre el libro de mi madre y lo comencé a leer, ya había adelantado algo. El libro estaba dividido por distintas secciones, que hablaba sobre los distintos espíritus celestiales, o sobre las llaves del zodiaco, una contaba las actitudes de cada espíritu y cuanto poder mágico necesitaba, se podía notar que mi madre amaba a sus espíritus celestiales, y decidí algo, amarlos tanto como ella los amaba, los protegía con su vida. También contaba algunos relatos de sus misiones y lo bien que se llevaba con algunos espíritus y sus discusiones con Acuarios. Lo cerré y agarre mi otro libro, estaba más interesada en saber sobre la vida de Luma.

"_hace ya varios años había una villa solo para Dragones y Dragons Slayer, claro está que Vivian otros magos, y entre ellos la nieta del rey, una Santa y la sacerdotisa de aquellas tierras, se dice que al cumplir su primer año de vida, de la nada se crearon doce llaves del zodiaco, cada una con un espíritu, fue una magia nueva y extraña, ella era la única que podía usarla, tanto esa magia como otra mucho más antigua Urano Metria. Fue creciendo y se convirtió en una gran maga, nombro a su magia como Magia Estelar, que era el nombre de su danza favorita, tan hermosa y bondadosa, siempre se preocupaba por su pueblo y su pueblo la amaba. En ese mismo reino un pequeños Dragons Sleyer vivía, su padre era un dragón de fuego, y uno de los jefes del ejército imperial, y por preferencia del rey su sucesor, en otras palabras el príncipe de aquel reino. El y la Santa crecieron juntos, gracias a él la Santa creo una nueva danza, titulada Mi Dragon Slayer. La única que la sabia y la única que se veía hermosa bailándola era ella, se hicieron una promesa, siempre ser amigos e intercambiaron collares con formas de dragones el de el color rosado y el de ella color amarillo, una guerra se desato entre otro reino al enterarse de lo peligrosa que era la joven Santa, por años duro esa batalla tan cruel, al cumplir los trece años, el Dragon Slayer fue llamado para luchar junto con su padre, el solo debía obedecer, si quería ser un gran rey entonces tenía que luchar por su pueblo. Todos los habitantes de esa villa se reunieron para despedirlos, entre sollozos ella se despidió de él, con la promesa de que volvería, y que hasta eso él quería que ella sea fuerte y se convierta en una gran Sacerdotisa…"_

Suspire pesadamente, Natsu y Happy estaban bailando como locos junto a Plue, y no me dejaban concentrarme en la lectura, Loki se había ido, deje mi libro a un lado y me dispuse a ver las tonterías de Natsu, este se percató de mí, se dio vuelta y me sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, le devolví la sonrisa. Me empecé a sentir mareada, mi cabeza me dolía, apoye mi mano derecha en mi rostro y una imagen dolorosa vino a mi mente, llena de voces y gritos.

"- nosotros nunca daríamos a nuestra sacerdotisa- gritaron, poniéndose enfrente de mí.

-ella ha hecho ya mucho por nosotros- se escuchó a otra persona, todos gritaban y reclamaban cosas.

-¡no, paren, por favor!- gritaba entre sollozos, alguien me retenía y me decía que teníamos que marcharnos.

-¡Haru! ¡Llévatela lejos, protégela!- grito el rey del pueblo. Lo que siguieron fueron imágenes muy confusas, gritos míos, alguien que me sostenía, como atacaban a mi pueblo y personas morían, alguien me arrastraba hacia el bosque para escapar, aunque yo no quería eso, quería proteger a mi amado pueblo"

Lagrimas salían de mi rostro sin control, mi cabeza me dolía, me dolía ver aquella escena, estaba mareada y confundida, Natsu se me acerco, me pregunto que me pasaba, mi cuerpo temblaba, apenas podía mantenerme sentada, mi respiración empezó a ser forzosa, no pude contestarle, de repente todo oscureció y caí desplomada al suelo.

* * *

Lucy comenzó a llorar de la nada, Natsu se le acerco, preguntándole que le sucedía, ella temblaba y lloraba sin control, no le contesto, lo que preocupo al pelirosado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se desmayó cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Natsu la agarro de inmediato.

-Lucy, oye Lucy despierta- le susurro con voz temblorosa, la rubia no habría sus ojos- ¡Lucy!- grito Natsu, ella seguía sin responder.

-¿Natsu que le pasa?- pregunto un preocupado Happy, Natsu lo miro de reojo.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda Happy y ahora!- le grito desesperado, Happy salió junto con Plue lo más rápido que pudo a buscar ayuda.

La respiración de Lucy era forzosa, le toco su frente, esta estaba muy caliente, no sabía qué hacer, no iba a esperar a Happy, la agarro entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta afuera de la biblioteca, la rubia no reaccionaba, corrió hacia donde estaban los demás, abrasando con miedo a su rubia.

-¡Mirajen, necesito ayuda!- grito asiendo que todo el gremio se sobresalte- ¡Lucy, algo le pasa a Lucy!- grito.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, corrió hacia donde ellos estaban- Natsu ¿Qué le ocurrió?- el negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, de pronto cayo desmayada- Mirajen le toco la frente pero retiro la mano de inmediato, la temperatura de la rubia subía cada vez más y mas

-le cuesta respirar, y su temperatura sube y sube, llevémosla a la enfermería de inmediato- le dijo desesperada, Natsu no dudo ni un segundo y se dirigió a la enfermería de su gremio.

-Mira-nee, ¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Lissana, no solo por ella si no por los demás.

-No lo sé, necesitamos al maestro, el sabría qué hacer en estas ocasiones, lo principal ahora es bajarle la temperatura y controlar su respiración, intenten comunicarse con el maestro- Lissana asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, ve, rápido- le dijo con nerviosismos.

Mirajen le había colocado algunos paños fríos en su cabeza pero nada hacía que su temperatura bajase, Natsu y ella estaban desesperado, habían intentado de todo, pero nada, se le cruzo algo por la cabeza, Wendy podría curarla, o almeno podrían hacer el intento, miro a la rubia por última vez antes de salir corriendo. Natsu la miraba con miedo, apenas la había recuperado y ya la estaba por perder, le agarro su mano, estaba fría, su temperatura había bajado hasta el punto de encontrarse congelada, la tapo con las mantas intentando que recuperara el calor en su cuerpo, pero nada. Le volvió a agarrar su fría mano, se la apretó, su expresión cambio, no podía soportar verla así, no podía, de la nada ella se desmallo.

~Lucy despierta~ pensó Natsu, se estaba volviendo loco, no podía verla de esa manera, no podía soportar la idea de perderla, sentía un dolor tremendo en su pecho, no sabía el por qué se sentía asía aquella hermosa rubia. Alguien abro la puerta de la enfermería, se voltio asustado, Erza entro corriendo y tiro a Natsu para sentarse en la silla y tomarle la temperatura a Lucy.

-Natsu, ¿qué le ha pasado?- pregunto Gray quien entraba junto a Wendy y Carla, el negó con la cabeza, se

-no lo sé- susurro, se levantó y bajo la vista, Wendy camino hacia Lucy, apoyo su mano en su frente.

-su temperatura está subiendo-susurro- intentare mantenerla estable, pero no creo que pueda curarla, una magia muy fuerte está bloqueando su mente- en ese momento Natsu no se había dado cuenta de aquel poder mágico, no hasta que Wendy lo dijo.

-Wendy, puedes hacerlo- susurro Carla, ella la miro y asintió.

-has lo mejor que puedas- la alentó Erza.

-Natsu, Happy y Lissana han ido a por el maestro- le dijo Gray a Natsu intentando que este se tranquilizara, cosa que no logro hacer.

* * *

Me desperté en una gran habitación, estaba recostada en una enorme cama, mire hacia todos lados, la habitación parecía sacada de un cuento sobre princesas, a un costado había un gran espejo de cuatro caras, un escritorio lleno de libros, en la mesa de noche una vela, y un gran balcón, fruncí el ceño, ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? Me levante, confundida, alguien toco a mi puerta, no conteste, volvieron a tocar, seguía sin contestar, la puerta se abrió y pude ver a una peliazul acercarse hacia mí, lucia sus cabellos sueltos y ondulados, sus ojos eran celestes, llevaba puesto un sujetador ajustado adornado con cuentas y monedas, una falda un cinturón dorado y una falda larga sin coser de ambos lados, que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, todo era color celeste, en sus manos tenia pulseras de oro, en su cuello lucía una gargantilla de oro con cuentas celestes, parpadee varias veces. ¿Esa era Juvia?

-Señorita, los invitados la esperan- mire para todos lados, ¿me estaba hablando a mí?- vamos, levántese- me ordeno, asentí con la cabeza.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo, lucía un traje casi igual al de ella, solo que el sujetador era blanco, los adornos dorados, la falda también era blanca, estaba descalza, en mis tobillos tenia tobilleras de oro, en mis manos pulseras de oro y plata de distintos tamaños y con gemas de distintos colores, lucía una gargantilla de oro con una gran gema en medio y algunas cadenas a su alrededor, también tenía puesto un collar en forma de Dragon amarillo, mis cabellos estaban sueltos y del lado derecho tenía una hebilla en forma de tres pétalos largos y finos que recogían con elegancia mis cabellos.

-señorita, por favor el seños Haru la espera- la mire, Haru, ese nombre lo había escuchado antes pero no sabía de dónde.

-está bien…-dije dudosa, camine hasta ella.

Ella empezó a caminar, la seguí contemplando aquel lugar con miedo y sorpresa, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?, pasamos por un largo pasillo que estaba repleto de armaduras y cuadros, pude escuchar sonar una alegre melodía y gritos de felicidad. Juvia o quien quiera que sea aquella muchacha muy parecida a Juvia acelero el paso, la seguí casi corriendo.

-J-Juvia- susurre, ella me miro de reojo.

-¿otra vez poniéndome apodos raros? Luma, por favor deja de ponerme esos apodos, mi nombre es Agumarine, y lo sabes perfectamente- desvíe la mirada avergonzada.

-lo siento- susurre, un momento, ¿ella me había llamado Luma?, no entendía que estaba pasando, y por qué me llamaba como mi antepasada.

Cruzamos una puerta, la música sonaba más fuerte, y lo que vi me encanto, todo un pueblo festejando, gritando y bebiendo a las afueras del palacio, me sentía extrañamente bien, todos reían y bailaban, brindaban y se emborrachaban, hasta el mismo rey festejaba, se dieron cuenta de mi presencia de inmediato y todo el mundo me saludaba, yo les devolvía aquel saludo con mucha confianza, por alguna razón sabia los nombres de todos, pude ver a Loki y los demás espíritus celestiales disfrutar aquella fiesta, baje las escaleras corriendo, Aguamarine suspiro pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. Pude distinguir a muchas personas del gremio. Busque con la mirada a Natsu, vi su cabellera rosada, corrí hacia él, su pecho estaba al descubierto y sus pantalones eran blancos y estaba descalzo, lucia su bufanda bien puesta, y tenía un collar muy parecido al mío pero color rosado.

-¡Natsu!- grite antes de tirarme encima de él dándole un gran abrazo, el perdió el equilibrio y caímos bracamente al suelo.

-S-Santa- tartamudeo- ¿P-Pero que estas asiendo?- pregunto, me separe de él y le sonreí.

-solo te di un abraso, Natsu- el me devolvió la sonrisa, se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿otra vez poniendo apodos no?- pregunto, frunci el ceño- ya te he dicho que me llames por mí nombre, como cuando éramos niños- ice una mueca de confusión.

-señor Haru, su padre lo necesita, están atacando la torre norte- nos interrumpió un hombre, mire a Natsu confundida, este asintió y me miro, extendió su mano y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Luma, tengo que irme, están atacando la torre norte, por favor cuídate, no te escapes, no me perdonaría si te llegase a pasar algo- me susurro, sentí mis mejillas encenderse y asentí con la cabeza, Natsu me dedico otra sonrisa antes de salir corriendo.

-oye, Ray-sama, quieres tomar algo- escuche la voz de Aguamarine, la busque con la mirada y la vi junto a Gray, este le sonreía cariñosamente y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-no, estoy bien- le contesto con una voz tan amable y seductora que la peliazul se ruborizo, ambos estaban tan juntos, se miraban de una manera tan tierna, y aquello me pareció muy raro.

No entendía nada, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se llamaban por otros nombres? ¿El padre de Natsu no estaba desaparecido? ¿Dónde me encontraba? Muchas preguntas inundaron mi cabeza. Todo se volvió borroso hasta quedar en una gran oscuridad, mire desesperada hacia todos lados, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, me sentía perdida, confundida, tenía ganas de echarme a llorar, quería volver con Natsu, estar a su lado.

~Lucy, no te desesperes, eso fueron partes de mis recuerdos~ una voz retumbo en aquella nada.

~ ¿Quién eres?~ pensé, la escuche reírse.

~ya te lo he dicho, tú, yo soy tu, tu eres yo, somos la misma persona~ eso querría decir que ella era la misma de la vez pasada, Luma.

~ ¿Por qué…?-deje la pregunta incompleta ya que ella me interrumpió.

~tienes que recordar todo lo que yo he vivido, y lo que acabas de presenciar es un fragmento de mis memorias, ambas cosas, antes de desmayarte y lo de recién, muchas veces vera imágenes confusas, yo he querido que tu vivieses lo que yo viví en esa fiesta y por eso te traje hasta aquí~ trague saliva, ahora entendí algo, entonces ellos eran los antepasados de mis amigos y por eso se llamaban de otra manera.

~mi cabeza me duele~ le dije, y eso era verdad, me había empezado a doler la cabeza y tenía frio, estaba temblando.

~eso es por mi culpa, tuve que arrancar de golpe tu alma para tráela hasta aquí, de alguna forma sigue conectada a tu cuerpo y estas empezando a sentir lo mismo que él, creo que será mejor que regreses, no estas lista para que yo te hiciera vivir un recuerdo mío~ asentí con la cabeza, caí al suelo sentada, me abrace a mí misma, mi cabeza ardía pero mi cuerpo tenia frio, poco a poco la negrura me fue consumiendo.

* * *

Wendy no había podido hacer nada, la temperatura de la rubia no se ponía estable, el maestro había llegado en ese instante la reviso, pero no dijo nada, el sabía lo que estaba pasando, había recordado algo, y Luma la había llamado para hacer que viviese uno de sus recuerdos, pero lo que había pasado por alto era que si ella pasaba más tiempo fuera de su cuerpo este moriría. Ya había pasado media hora de todo esto, Lissana le hacía compañía a Natsu quien no se quería separar de su amiga. Erza estaba callada mirando en algún punto lejano, también sabía lo que le ocurría, pero el maestro le había prohibido decirlo. La rubia se movió, lo que hiso sobresaltar a Natsu, le agarro con fuerza la mano derecha.

-¡Lucy!- dijo, Lissana y Erza se le acercaron- ¿Lucy?- pregunto, la rubia movió su cuerpo para voltearse del lado derecho, donde estaba Natsu.

-Natsu…- logro decir con un hilo de voz, lo que hiso que el pelirosado saltara de alivio- me duele…- le dijo.

-Lucy, ¿Qué pasa, que te duele?- ella abrió pesadamente sus ojos, se sentía cansada, adolorida.

-mi cabeza- susurro, Erza le tomo la temperatura, su fiebre seguía sin bajar.

-será mejor que duermas, así se te bajara la temperatura- le aconsejo.

-iré a avisarle a los demás- dijo Lissana con un tono fingido de alegría y alivio.

-Gracias, Lissana, Erza-nee…- susurro la rubia antes de quedarse dormida.

Lissana caminaba apurada y maldecía por lo bajo, pero a la vez agradecía que ella estuviese bien. Si le hubiese ocurrido algo, de seguro que su amado Natsu se hubiese muerto, como el mismo decía, "si algo malo le pasa a Lucy yo moriré". Al recordar aquellas palabras sintió un extraño odio hacia ella, pero a la vez le tenía mucho cariño, no quería hacerla sufrir, ya bastante había tenido en su anterior vida. Al llegar diviso a su hermana y corrió hasta ella, quien estaba hablando con Wendy y Carla.

-Mira-nee, ella está bien ya se despertó- suspiro aliviada.

-le diré al maestro- dijo antes de salir corriendo en busca del maestro.

-Lissana-san, te veo algo rara, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto la pequeña peliazul, ella negó con la cabeza.

-no nada, estoy perfectamente bien- le sonrió.

Se sentó junto a Wendy y comenzó a ver su gremio, Juvia estaba junto a Gray los dos comiendo y hablando animadamente, Cana bebía, Elfeman estaba discutiendo con Laxus, Jelall intentaba calmarlo, todos intentaban esconder lo preocupados que estaban por la Santa.


	14. Capítulo 13:Este trabajo no es facil

Capítulo 13: Conque este trabajo no es como cualquier otro…

Natsu estaba buscando algún trabajo fácil para hacer junto a Lucy, lego de aquel ataque que había tenido hace ya varios días ella se mantuvo algo distantes de todos, tenía fiebre pero no mucha, se estaba mejorando, a menudo hablaba con el maestro, pero no lo dejaban escuchar, y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento, suspiro pesadamente, no encontraba ninguno bueno. Erza se le acercó y le sonrió.

-¿buscando un trabajo para Lucy?- pregunto, este asintió- yo tengo uno que podríamos hacer los cinco- Natsu la miro.

-y ¿de qué trata?- pregunto ansioso.

-pues, tenemos que hacernos pasar por los familiares de un señor muy rico y proteger su mansión que queda a las afueras de la ciudad, la paga es muy buena- Natsu no dudo ni un segundo.

-¡lo acepto!- grito emocionado antes de salir corriendo en busca de Happy, Erza suspiro.

Lucy caminaba sin ganas asía la mesa, donde estaban Natsu y Happy, se sentía mal, su cabeza le iba a explotar, Natsu al verla tan desanimada camino hasta ella, le tomo la temperatura, seguía igual, la noche pasada ella no había podido dormir, y tenía unas horribles ojeras, su mirada estaba perdida, y temblaba.

-Lucy…-susurro Natsu, esta levanto la vista, sus ojos se encontraron, ella volvía a tener unos ojos sin vida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin ganas.

-Erza ha encontrado un trabajo perfecto para nosotros, ¿quieres ir?- intento decírselo lo más emocionado posible, ella bajo la mirada.

-Pregúntale al abuelo- susurro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido el pelirosado.

-Natsu, el abuelo está preocupado- el suspiro.

-está bien- dijo pesadamente- Lucy, ya ponte de humor, no sabes los preocupados que estamos con Happy- ella se sorprendió, agito la cabeza de un lado asía el otro y le sonrió.

-lo siento, he estado sumida en mis pensamientos- él le devolvió la sonrisa, le agarro de la mano y la atrajo asía si abrazándola.

-no importa- le susurro, el rostro de la rubia se tornó completamente rojo.

-N-Natsu…-susurro, se separó de inmediato de el

-Eso ira anotado, creo que ya has empezado Natsu, el maestro te pondrá un castigo por cada cosa que hagas, así que cuídate- el pequeño minino miraba con maldad a su compañero, cosa que hiso enojar al pelirosado.

-¡Happy!- grito avergonzado.

-ordenes son ordenes Natsu- le dijo mientras volaba asía la rubia, ella lo agarro y lo abrazo.

-ya Natsu, déjalo- le dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba al minino.

-suertudo- murmuro por lo bajo el pelirosado, el minino le sonrió burlonamente.

Erza y Laxus caminaban asía ellos, a Laxus no le gustaba en nada que ella estuviese cerca de ese pervertido, pero que podía hacer, si ella estaba enamorada de él, no se podía interponer entre sus sentimientos. La rubia se percató de su primo, lo miro y le sonrió.

-Lucy-nee, ¿iras o no a ese trabajo?- le pregunto mirando con odio a Natsu.

-sí, iré, avísale al abuelo cuando lo veas-este asintió.

-ten, me dijo que esto te ayudaría con tu temperatura- le extendió una caja de medicamentos, esta los acepto.

- bueno, entonces, que esperan vallan a preparar las cosas, nos vemos en la estación de tren en unos minutos- les contesto Erza, ellos asintieron.

Natsu agarro de la mano a Lucy, el minino se separó de ella, le sonrió y la empezó a arrastrar asía afuera del gremio, estaba emocionado, no solo porque ella volvía a ser la misma que antes, sino porque harían su primer trabajo juntos, la arrastro por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa, al llegar ella abrió la puerta, entro apurada, cerca de su cómoda había un pequeño bolso rosado, agarro toda la ropa que encontró y la metió, Natsu se había acostado en su cama y el pequeño minino la ayudaba a guardar la ropa junto a Plue lo más emocionados posible.

-¿Natsu, adonde iremos?- le pregunto, el pelirosado bostezo.

-a las afueras de la ciudad, en una mansión- le contesto mientras la miraba cerrar su bolso.

-una mansión, eh- susurro, se acordó de su antiguo hogar, la mansión donde ella vivía, allí estaba la tumba de su madre, era lo único que ella extrañaba de aquel lugar.

-Lucy, no me digas que extrañas tu antigua casa- él se levantó y camino hasta ella, negó con la cabeza, mientras forzaba el cierre de su bolso para cerrarlo.

-no, solo extraño ver la tumba de mi madre- susurro, Natsu se agacho y la ayudo a cerrar aquel bolso, mientras Pule y Happy iban a comer unas paletas que había dejado Lucy sobre la mesa.

-lo siento- le susurro, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca el uní del otro, sentía el calor que el cuerpo de Natsu irradiaba, era para ella un sensación maravillosa.

Se acurruco a su lado, estaba deprimida, y lo podía ver en sus ojos, necesitaba un abrazo y no cualquier abrazo, uno de él, de Natsu, el pelirosado se sonrojo, paso su mano por la espalda de su rubia y la atrajo asía si, lo sabía, ella estaba pasando por muchas cosas duras, quería hacer algo para ayudarla, pero ¿Qué?, el maestro no le quería decir nada de lo que le pasaba, ni ella quería hablar de ese tema, del por qué se desmayó, si empezó a recordar o algo, pero no, solo conseguía palabras como "Natsu tú no tienes nada que ver en esto" o " Natsu no quiero hablar de esto contigo", le dolía, le dolía que su rubia le haga eso. Ella lo abrazo, él se sorprendió pero le correspondió aquel abrazo tan tierno que ella le daba. No le importaba si el maestro después lo castigaba, no le importaba nada en ese momento, solo ella, ella era todo para él, con tal que ella fuese feliz él también lo seria. Levanto su rostro, Lucia tan hermosa, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, los hacia más hermosos y chocolatosos de lo que ya eran, sus cabellos dorados resplandecían con la luz que entraba por la ventana, sus labios, tan sensibles y suaves, acaricio su mejilla, no le importaba si Happy estuviera ahí presente, ya no, el acerco su rostro al de ella, trago saliva, un leve sonrojo se le hiso en sus suaves mejillas, cosa que se veía mucho más hermosa, lentamente acercaba más, mas su rostro al de ella, estaba temblando, quería volver a sentir ese sabor que deseaba. Ella fue rápida y lo beso de golpe, sorprendiéndolo, pero le correspondió aquel beso, un beso brusco, pero suave, tierno, pero torpe. Sus emociones se descontrolaron, no sabía el por qué, solo ella le había provocado esa sensación, ella le provocaba tantos sentimientos que ninguna otra chica le hacía, ni siquiera Lissana que la conocía desde ya bastante tiempo, no Lissana no se comparaba en nada con Lucy, tenía algo que la hacía especial, tan especial hasta el punto de quererla solamente para él. Deseaba más, mucho más de ella, pasó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de su rubia, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

-eso también lo anotare, cuanto más acumules peor será tu castigo- un pequeño minino estaba mirándolos fijamente con una libreta y un lápiz anotando.

La rubia se sorprendió y se separó de inmediato avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Lo siento- susurro sonrojada.

- y yo- le contesto un muy sonrojado y tímido Natsu.

* * *

No sabía lo que me había pasado, tenía tantas cosas en mente, todo lo que me había dicho el maestro, mesclado con el no poder contarle nada a mi amado pelirosado, más lo que Luma me había hecho recordar, todo eso me volvía loca, tenía ganas de llorar, me sentía deprimida. El maestro me había dicho que había descubierto asía poco que los recuerdos de Luma estaban escondidos en Llaves de color rosadas, y lo que acababa de recordar fue algo que tenía escondida mi llave, las llave que sella mis poderes, y que Luma aprovecho esa oportunidad para llamarme. Él no quería que se lo diga a Natsu, por que saldría corriendo a buscarlas, en total eran 5 llaves, pero como ya había usado una, me quedaban 4 llaves por buscar. Luego de aquella charla que había tenido me había deprimido. No decirle a Natsu algo tan importante como eso, no lo podía soportar. Por eso había hecho eso, o en ese momento le decía todo o la única opción que me quedaba era besarle, el me miraba con ojos suplicantes y preocupados, no podía decírselo, y tenía que obedecer a mi abuelo, y es por eso que lo bese. Si, deseaba besarle en el fondo, pero a la vez deseaba contarle todo. Mi beso fue brusco y torpe, pero él lo correspondió enseguida, de una manera tan suave y tierna, sentí su mano acariciar mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta, si tan solo Happy no estuviese allí ya me habría entregado completamente a Natsu, pero no, reaccione apenas hablo Happy. Avergonzada por lo que había hecho le pedí disculpas, el, en cierto sentido también tenía la culpa, así que también se disculpó.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la estación, yo cargaba a Plue y Happy volaba a mi lado, Natsu había decidido llevar mi bolso para que no sea mucha la carga, estaba avergonzada por lo que había echo, divise la cabellera roja de Erza, baje a Plue y le ordene que volviera, corrí hasta ellos, Wendy me sonreí, Gray apenas vio a Natsu se puso a discutir con él, los salude a todos con una gran sonrisa. Subimos al tren, Natsu apenas comenzó a andar se mareo, había leído varias veces que él era débil ante los transportes pero nunca lo había visto, para colmo estaba a mi lado, Erza se reía y Wendy se disculpaba por no poder hacer nada. El viaje fue muy largo al llegar a la estación ya era casi de noche, nos subimos a una carreta, Natsu se quejaba, ya quería bajarse, Erza lo intentaba calmar diciéndole que faltaba poco y Carla le contradecía diciéndole que llegaríamos dentro de una hora. Cosa que era verdad, había oscurecido ya, mi cabeza ardía, me dolía y mucho, asía frio, o eso sentía yo, agarre el medicamento que me había dado Laxus-nii, saque una de las pastillas y me la tome con la esperanza que me haga efecto.

Llegamos a aquella mansión, era algo mas chica que en la que yo vivía, pero en cierto sentido me sentí como si estuviese en mi casa, las empleadas agarraron nuestras cosas y nos guiaron hacia la sala de estar donde un hombre alto y rubio esperaba junto con una institutriz, ice una mueca, ¿estábamos allí para que nos eduquen o para trabajar?, nos sentamos en un sillón que había.

-¿conque ustedes aceptaron este trabajo?- el empezó a mirar a cada uno de nosotros.

-sí, ¿Qué quiere que ágamos?- le pregunto Erza, el asintió.

-bien, me iré por una semana, y quiero que ustedes protejan esta mansión, pero para hacer eso ustedes tres, niñas, tienen que hacerse pasar por mis hijas, nadie más que ustedes puede saber que esta mansión oculta un gran tesoro, pero no cualquier tesoro, le pertenece a Luma, ni siquiera los empleados saben sobre esto- me pare, acaso yo había escuchado bien, había dicho un tesoro de Luma.

-has dicho... que le pertenece a Luma- susurre, Natsu sabia en lo que estaba pensando, estaba en shock, el asintió, Natsu me agarro de la mano y me obligo volver a sentarme.

-cálmate Lucy- susurro. Asentí con la cabeza.

-por favor, prosiga- le dijo Erza, el asintió.

-si como he dicho le perteneció a Luma, no puedo decirles que es, pero fingiendo ser mis hijas tendrán acceso a muchas habitaciones en esta mansión, tengo la sensación que desde hace ya bastante tiempo alguien está espiando, alguien espía cada paso que doy fuera de la mansión y si la dejo desprotegida pueden robar aquel tesoro, en cambio sí supuestamente mis hijas volvieron de un internado en donde se hallaban y se instalaran un tiempo en esta mansión y protegieran el secreto, creo y espero que no suceda nada- nosotros aceptamos el trabajo de inmediato, no solo por lo buna que era la paga, si no lo hicieron por mí, quería saber qué era eso que escondía la mansión.

Las sirvientas nos guiaron a nuestras habitaciones, estaba cansada, quería dormir, al entrar en mi habitación me pare en seco, era muy parecida a mi antigua habitación, entre algo extrañada aquella habitación, las sirvientas me ayudaron a cambiarme, una guardaba mi ropa mientras otras dos me desvestían y me ponían un hermoso camisón de seda celeste claro y rosado, era corto hasta las rodillas y tenía una pequeña flor tejida entre mis senos de decoración. Me desearon las buenas noches, yo les respondí con un gracias, ¿desde hace cuantos días no era mimada así?, en cierto sentido lo extrañaba, se acostó en su cama. Aunque estuviese cansada no podía dormir, le hacía falta algo, y sabía que me hacía falta.

Esos días que había estado en ese lado había estado todo el tiempo con Natsu y Happy, aunque estaba deprimida ellos intentaban animarme, éramos como una familia, a la hora de dormir les leía algún libro a ambos y algunas veces Natsu también se quedaba dormido a mi lado, lo tapa y terminaba durmiendo en el sillón, avía veces en las que Natsu se colaba por mi ventana y se escabullía en mi cama, cuando me despertaba lo sacaba de una patada de mi cama, si a veces podía ser un pervertido, pero tenía algo que lo hacía inocente y lindo.

Suspire pesadamente, me di vuelta en mi cama, la sentía fría, nunca creí que llegara a extrañar a Natsu de esa manera, y mucho menos extrañar las pocas veces que nos dormíamos los tres a mitad de aquel libro que siempre le leía a Happy. Miraba la ventana que estaba cerca de mi cama, estaba bien cerrada, ice una mueca de decepción, me arme de valor y me destape, despacio y con cuidado camine hasta la puerta, por suerte sabia donde quedaba el cuarto de Natsu, no muy lejos del mío, primero avían guiado a los chicos a sus habitaciones y luego a nosotras, camine con cuidado por los pasillos intentando no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, si me descubrían las sirvientas estaría muerta, asía frio en aquel pasillo, doble por una esquina y llegue a la habitación del pelirosado. Dude un momento mientras veía aquella puerta, sacudí la cabeza de un lado asía el otro y toque la puerta. El me respondió con un "pase", abrí con manos temblorosas la puerta y entre, de inmediato me di vuelta para cerrarla, estaba avergonzada.

Natsu me miraba confundido, estaba a medio vestir, tenía un pantalón sencillo color gris y se estaba sacando su remera, Happy ya estaba en la cama y dibujaba con algunas fibras y crayones una libreta. Mire a Natsu, su pecho estaba al descubierto, me sonroje, el tiro su remera al suelo y se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa.

-Lucy- me dijo, le sonreí algo muy avergonzada.

-H-Hola- tartamudee, el me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-que bien, has venido a vernos- me susurro antes de separarse de mí.

-Natsu eso también ira anotado- le dijo el pequeño minino, Natsu inflo sus mejillas.

-Fue un simple abrazo Happy- se quejó.

-ordenes son ordenes Natsu- le respondió el pequeño gatito, me reí.

Camine hacia donde él se encontraba dibujando, me senté en la cama y mire sus dibujos, el había nos había dibujado a Natsu, a mí y a él los tres juntos, como en aquella foto que nos había sacado Erza y que la guardaba en un portarretratos en mi escritorio, luego había dibujado a los miembros del gremio, y hasta a algunos espíritus celestiales que había logrado invocar. Sonreí, Happy dejo de dibujar para dar un gran y cansador bostezo, Natsu se había puesto una remera verde y su bufanda, se nos acercó, también se sentó en la cama, al otro lado de Happy, el pequeño minino se refregó los ojos apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir, Happy- le susurro Natsu en un tono dulce de voz, mientras guardaba las cosas del gatito.

-No quiero, quiero estar más tiempo con Lucy- se quejó, el suspiro y me miro.

-Estaré aquí hasta que te duermas, ¿Qué te parece?- el pequeño minino sonrió y asintió, Natsu coloco las cosas en la mesa de noche, Happy se acostó y lo tape con las mantas, le di un beso en su frente- descansa Happy- le susurre.

-Lucy, ¿Qué crees que oculte esta mansión?- me pregunto Natsu, baje la vista.

-No lo sé, pero presiento que es algo muy importante para Luma tanto como para mí- el asintió, entonces así serían las cosas eh, tendríamos que proteger ese tesoro cueste lo que cueste.

-está bien, oye, creo que será mejor que te vayas a dormir…- Natsu se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- S-Si quieres quédate, y-yo no tengo ningún problema y H-Happy tampoco- tartamudeo, me sonroje y negué con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero creo que si las sirvientas me descubren estaré muerta- el asintió, por lómenos había hecho el intento, le sonreí, me levante de la cama y camine hasta la puerta, aunque fue muy corta aquella visita a mí me había agradado, me agradaba estar junto a Natsu.

Ambos caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta, Happy se había dormido, Natsu me miro.

-Lucy, sobre lo de esta tarde…- se sonrojo- aquel beso, pues, yo…- ajito su cabeza de un lado asía el otro y me sonrió- Olvídalo- susurro, arrugue mi nariz, sabía lo que me quería pregunta, el por qué lo ice.

No le di importancia, abrí la puerta para salir. El me agarro de la mano y me voltio agarro mis cabellos rubios con una mano apoyándola en mi nuca, y me beso lo más rápido que pudo, apretó bien sus labios y me dejo sin respiración, se separó de mí, y Salí algo atontada al pasillo, cerró la puerta detrás de mí, apoye mis dedos en mis labios, ¿Qué había pasado?, Natsu me había besado otra vez, estaba mareada y algo muy confundida. Camine lo más rápido que pude hasta mi habitación, al llegar me metí en mi cama y al poco tiempo me quede dormida.

_Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba en un bote que era impulsado por el viento hasta la orilla de la playa, divise la figura de una muchacha de cabellos rubios, apenas verla ya sabía quién era, ¿acaso no podía ni dormir tranquila que Luma se tenía que meter en mis sueños? No lograba descansar nada por su culpa. Ella al verme me sonrió, suspire pesadamente, me levante e intente bajarme de aquel bote, baje torpemente, ella se rio._

_~ ¿Y ahora que, Luma?~ le pregunte algo cansada, ella bajo la mirada._

_~perdóname, pero esto lo tienes que saber, desde hace algunos días alguien te están espiando y resulta ser que esa misma persona es la que quiere robar el tesoro de aquella mansión, Lucy por nada en el mundo este tesoro tiene que ser robado ella trago saliva, esto la preocupaba, y se le notaba._

_~ ¿Y por qué no lo dices a mí?, Luma yo no soy capaz de hacer nada, si se lo hubieses dicho a Natsu el sabría que hacer ella bajo la mirada, reaccione ante mis palabras, ella no estaba lista para ver a Natsu, ya que se parecía bastante a Haru, su antiguo amante ~lo siento~ susurre._

_~oye, creo que pediré un cuerpo prestado e iré a ayudarlos, ustedes solos no pueden con esto, y mi alma no estará tranquila hasta que tu estés a salvo y estés viviendo felizmente con tu amado~ asentí con la cabeza, eso sería lo mejor, además teniéndola a ella cerca podría preguntarle muchas cosas acerca de nuestra magia._

_~Luma, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que esconde la mansión?~ella asintió con la cabeza._

_~Lo que la mansión esconde es…~_

**Bien espero que les allá gustado este cap, perdón por la tardanza es que quería hacerlo más largo pero creo que me pase de largo xD**


	15. Capítulo 14: Lucy, Luma polos opuestos

Capítulo 14: Lucy, Luma, Puros polos opuestos.

Los rayos de la luz del sol se asomaron por mi ventana, me tape con pereza hasta la cabeza, no había podido dormir nada, al estar con Luma no descansaba, era como si siguiese despierta. Alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación y camino hacia mí, agarro mis sabanas y me destapo, abrí pesadamente los ojos, vi el rostro de una muchacha muy cerca de mí, me sobresalte, ella rio y se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte sentándome en la cama, ella inflo sus mejillas.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?- arquee una ceja, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-¿eh?- ella suspiro pesadamente.

-¡soy yo Luma!, ¿acaso no te reconoces a ti misma?- negué con la cabeza.

-¿de enserio eres tu Luma?- le pregunte, no podía creer que Ella sea Luma- te vez, diferente- le dije.

Sus cabellos eran rojos de raíces y luego se asían fucsias, sus ojos celestes, tenía sus ojos delineados de negro cosa que asía sobresaltar el color de sus ojos, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y le llegaban hasta sus caderas, lucía una remera roja y una campera negra, unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas, me saco la lengua.

-mi verdadero cuerpo es el que tú tienes junto a mis otras almas que reencarnaron, digamos que este cuerpo es un recipiente para aquellas almas mías que no pudieron reencarnar a causa de su preocupación- parpadee varias veces, no me la creía, o estaba demasiado dormida para creérmelo.

-¿de verdad eres Luma?- pregunte, ella se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

-a ver, si no me crees te diré algo que solamente tú y yo sabemos- asentí con la cabeza, ella me sonrió malvadamente- tu estas enamorada de Natsu Dragneel, tú te has besado con Natsu más de una vez, y digamos que en una tú estabas dispuesta a entregarte si no hubiese sido por Happy- se acarició sus hombros con cierta sensualidad burlona, me sonroje, esa si era la verdadera Luma.

- así, pues te diré algo, he recordado algo muy vergonzoso para ti- le dije, en ese momento en el que ella me había dicho eso algunos de los recuerdos que me había otorgado mi llave había salido- tú estabas con Haru, le suplicabas que te dejase volver a la aldea como una niñita pequeña, llorabas, y de repente te beso, y eso no es todo, cuando se separaron tú lo volviste a besar y le dijiste cosas como "no me dejes Haru, te necesito" o "Haru quiero ser tuya"- le dije mientras ponía cierto tono cursi en mi voz, el rostro de ella se tornó completamente rojo y me miro con odio, a pesar que Luma tuviese años de muerta, ella seguía teniendo la mentalidad de una adolescente, y les voy diciendo que las dos éramos polos opuestos.

-Lucy, si pudiera usar magia… ¡te mataría!- me grito antes de intentar abalanzarse sobre mí.

La esquive con facilidad, me baje de la cama y empecé a correr, ella me seguía lo más rápido posible, quería matarme por lo que había dicho, y si no hubiese sido por mi vergüenza le hubiese agregado los detalles que le siguieron, aunque eran muy borrosos los entendía, ella se le entregaba a su amado, y las cosas cursis que le decía. Luma me perseguía por todo el pasillo, yo corría lo más rápido posible riéndome, su cara estaba roja, baje lo más rápido posible las escaleras, me lleve por delante algunas empleadas y me disculpaba a gritos. No tenía otra opción más que correr o morir, sus recuerdos eran muy vergonzosos. Entre en la cocina y corrí hasta la sala de estar, Luma me había alcanzado, abrí la puerta de la sala antes de que pudiera entrar Luma abalanzo encima de mí y las dos caímos bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Retira lo que dijiste!- me grito mientras me agarraba una pierna para que no me pusiese levantar.

-¡Nunca!- le conteste, ella me miro con odio.

-¿quieres que siga diciendo cosas vergonzosas sobre ti?- pregunto, le saque la lengua.

-¿quieres que cuente que paso aquella noche antes de tu muerte? Supuestamente Haru solo te había besado, pero yo sé todo lo que paso- ella abrió los ojos de par en par y me soltó.

-¡C-Cállate!- grito mientras se intentaba parar, yo seguí su ejemplo y me levante.

-eso te pasa por enfrentarme- le contradije, ella arqueo una ceja.

-¿Lucy?- escuche una voz detrás de mí, me di vuelta y pude ver a Natsu, Erza y a Gray, los tres sentados en los sillones, Erza-nee leía un libro, Gray tomaba té y Natsu, Natsu solo estaba sentado.

-creo que nos metimos en un lio- murmuro Luma acercándose hacia mí.

-lo mismo digo- Erza se levantó del sillón.

-¿Qué eran esos gritos de recién?- pregunto, las dos nos miramos y tragamos saliva.

-¡Fue Luma! ¡Ella empezó!- la acuse.

-¡muchas gracias reencarnación!- se quejó, Erza miro a Luma de reojo.

-Luma, dijiste que venias a proteger a Lucy no a molestarla- ella asintió avergonzada.

-lo siento- murmuro, la mire confundida, ¿ya había hablado con los demás?

-Erza-nee, ¿ya hablaron con ella?- ella asintió.

-Lucy, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, tu solo cumple el trabajo de ser una hija perfecta- Luma había apoyado su mano en mi hombro, la mire y asentí.

-Oye- Natsu se dirigía asía mí, lo mire de reojo- tu camisón es muy corto, cámbiate ya, no me gusta que andes mostrando tu cuerpo así- me sonroje, Natsu desvió su mirada asía la ventana.

-me parece que llamitas esta algo sobreprotector hoy- comento Gray, Natsu solo le dedico una mirada de odio.

-tantos años y ustedes dos se siguen llevando tan mal- se quejó Luma, y tenía razón, esos dos no tenían caso.

-Tranquila Luma, yo los calmare, tu ayuda a Lucy a cambiarse- le dijo Erza-nee.

Ella asintió y me empezó a arrastrar asía mi habitación, otra vez, mire a Natsu por última vez, me preguntaba si Luma se sentiría algo mal por volver a ver a aquella persona tan especial para ella, pero con la excepción de que él ni la recuerde. Caminamos despacio y calladas hasta las escaleras. Luma actuaba de una manera rara desde que Natsu me hablo, debía de ser duro ver a quien amas interesado por otra persona, ella tenía que aceptar que Natsu no era quien ella conocía, Haru había muerto hace ya bastantes años, y a quien estaba viendo en esos momentos era su reencarnación. De tan solo pensar lo que ella estaba pasando se me encogía el corazón, me había leído como murió y lo que leí me había dejado una sensación horrible. Ella podía salvar el mundo si expulsaba su poder mágico, pero a cambio tendría que destruir su cuerpo para eso, ese mismo día se creó la treceava llave, y fue el día en que ella le confesaba sus sentimientos antes de morir, nunca podrían estar juntos, todo el mundo de fantasías que ella se había creado se había desmoronado. Entramos en mi habitación, las sirvientas estaban tendiendo mi cama, se acercó al armario y saco un vestido simple, me empecé a desvestir para ponerme aquel vestido, la falda era corta hasta las rodillas, tenía un cortes decorado con piedras que formaban flores y líneas, era color verde oscuro y tenía mangas largas, se parecía en algo a los vestidos que siempre usaba en mi antigua casa, me puse unos tacones verdes, no tenían mucho taco, me ate mis cabellos en un rodete, Luma me miro y sonrió. No dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación y doblo hacia la izquierda, lo mejor era dejarla sola. Salí de mi habitación, no tenía hacia dónde ir, así que decidí divagar por aquella mansión, mientras más la explorase mejor, mi mayor prioridad era encontrar la biblioteca, cosa que lo ice apenas entrar en la primera habitación, era grande y extensa aquella habitación y estaba poblada de libros, mis ojos brillaron apenas verlos, corrí y agarre el primero que encontré para sentarme a leerlo en un gran sillón que había.

Wendy me estaba buscando, al entrar en la biblioteca me había encontrado dormida entre unos cuantos libros, me despertó y me arrastro hacia el salón de baile, con la excusa de que Erza-nee nos esperaba para empezar clases de baile. Y era verdad, Erza nos esperaba junto a una Institutriz, lucía un vestido casi idéntico al mío, solo que era color rosado. Perfecto, si nos teníamos que hacer pasar como las hijas del dueño de la mansión tendríamos que tener clases con una institutriz, el día iba ser duro. Mientras nosotras estudiábamos distintas cosas, Luma y los demás vigilaban la mansión.

Todo el día estuvimos adentro de distintas habitaciones, primero tuvimos danzas, por cada movimiento que hacíamos mal ella nos pegaba con un abanico en la cabeza, tuvimos algo de modales (cosa que a mí me salía todo a la perfección gracias a mi antigua nana), Erza a la hora de comer un pastel había agarrado una gran parte y se la había comido, la institutriz le pego lo más fuerte que pudo con el abanico y le corrigió sus modales, tuvimos algo de música, y también algo de magia, tuvimos un día muy pesado, ya para el atardecer Wendy y yo nos tiramos en el sillón de la sala de estar, estábamos desechas, nos dolían los pies, nos había hecho bailar mucho y nos había hecho caminar con libros en la cabeza más de una sola vez. Natsu se me acerco adormilado, bostezo y se estiro, se sentó a mi lado en el sillón y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Lucy, ¿podrías leernos algo esta noche?- me pregunto, lo mire de reojo.

-Sí, pero procura no quedarte dormido- le advertí, Wendy me miro interesada.

-¿leerles algo?- pregunto, la mire y le sonreí.

-casi todas las noches les leo algún cuento, Wendy si quieres también te leeré algo a ti- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vienes tú también esta noche y nos lees el miso cuentos a todos?- pregunto Natsu a Wendy se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Cómo una familia?, he leído en muchas historias que a la hora de dormir la madre siempre le lee un cuento a su hijo junto a su esposo y a su mascota, siempre me he preguntado que se sentiría estar así en familia- dijo avergonzada la peliazul, la mire con ternura, ella tan solo era una chiquilla.

-pues está decidido, esta noche nos leerás una historia a los tres- dijo Natsu sonriendo- Wendy, nosotros ya somos una familia desde el momento en que te uniste al gremio- le comento Natsu lo que hiso sorprender a la pequeña peliazul.

-el gremio es nuestra querida familia, Wendy, y tu formas parte de ella- le dije, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, asintió con la cabeza, se levantó animada del sillón y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Lucy, Happy y yo somos una familia, ¿no?- me pregunto Natsu mientras levantaba su cabeza de mi hombro y me obligo a recostarme junto a él en el sillón.

-Claro que lo somos- le susurre acurrucándome en su cálido pecho.

-siempre quise tener una familia contigo- susurro Natsu, me sonroje sonreí.

-pues ya la tienes, Happy y yo somos tu familia ahora- murmure. Al fin tenía una familia a la cual querer, a la cual proteger sin importar nada. Natsu se había quedado dormido, yo cerré mis ojos, iba a seguir su ejemplo.

-Lucy, Gray te está buscando, dice que necesita hablarte de…. Algo- Luma entro como si nada a la sala de estar, se quedó quieta al vernos a Natsu y a mi recostados en aquel gran sillón, murmuro algo por lo bajo y sonrió – Oigan, tortolitos, despierten, ya es la hora de la cena, además Gray te anda buscando Lucy- abrí pesadamente mis ojos y la vi a Luma sonreír con tristeza, mire a Natsu quien estaba roncando.

-Natsu, levántate- le dije mientras le pegaba unas suaves palmaditas en su mejilla, este abrió los ojos con cansancio – Vamos a comer- le susurre mientras me paraba.

-¡Vamos arriba no seas un vago Haru, vamos a comer, después de eso puedes dormir lo que se te dé la gana!- estallo Luma, la mire de reojo, tenía sus manos cerradas y las apretaba con fuerza- ¡tantos años y sigues siendo el mismo idiota!-gruño, Natsu se levantó pesadamente.

-ya voy, ya voy, no es para tanto Luma- se había levantado de mal humor.

- pues la comida se enfría hasta eso, además estas asiendo que Lucy se retrase, tiene que hablar con Gray de algo muy importante idiota- le dijo mientras me señalaba.

El bostezo y la ignoro, me miro de reojo y me sonrió, le devolví aquella sonrisa algo tímida, Luma se había cabreado aún más, levanto su puño y le pego un buen golpe en la cabeza a Natsu.

-Luma- se quejó Natsu, ella se cruzó de brazos.

- tienes suerte que mi magia no sirva, si no lo que te aria no será nada comparado a aquel golpe y a las cosas que te asía de niños en nuestra otra vida- ice una mueca de dolor, sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, lo había leído en aquel libro que había comprado.

-lo que digas- dijo Natsu mientras caminaba con pesadez hacia la puerta.

La hora de comer paso rápido, todos hablábamos y reíamos, Grey luego de la comida se me había acercado para decirme aquello importante, se trataba sobre mi abuelo quien había empezado a investigar la ubicación de las llaves rosadas, y el cómo aria para usarlas, le agradecí por la información y me fui a mi habitación, me cambie lo más rápido posible con el camisón, baje rápido por las escaleras y me despedí de todos, Luma me dijo que al ser un recipiente su cuerpo no era necesario que ella durmiera, así que se pasaría haciendo guardia toda la noche, le agradecí por eso y me deseo las buenas noches, Natsu y la pequeña Wendy ya estaban en la habitación de Natsu listos con una torre de libros, entre y cerré la puerta Happy voló asía mí y me abraso, en todo el día no lo había visto, le correspondí aquel abraso, Natsu apago la Luz y prendió la lámpara de noche, me senté en la cama junto a ellos, el pequeño Happy me extendió un libro y Wendy me extendió otro.

-esperen, ¿Cuántos libros quieren leer?- les pregunte, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-muchos-dijeron al unísono, mire a Natsu y este suspiro y sonrió.

-creo que se quedaran dormidos a mitad del libro- dijo Natsu agarrando uno que había sobre la mesa de noche, me lo extendió.

-¿ese libro es…?- le pregunte mientras lo aceptaba, el asintió con la cabeza

-tu libro favorito, "La Cenicienta"- le sonreí, ese libro me encantaba de niña, soñaba con que mi príncipe me rescatase de aquella forma, poniéndome una zapatilla de cristal.

-léenos ese Lucy-san- dijo Wendy acomodándose en la cama junto a Happy, asentí con la cabeza, Natsu me hiso un lugar a su lado, me acurruque a su lado y abrí con mucha ternura aquel libro.

-"_Había una vez un gentil hombre que se casó en segundas nupcias con una mujer, la más altanera y orgullosa que jamás se haya visto. Tenía dos hijas por el estilo y que se le parecían en todo.__ El marido, por su lado, tenía una hija, pero de una dulzura y bondad sin par; lo había heredado de su madre que era la mejor persona del mundo__…"_- comencé a leerles el libro con una felicidad tremenda, Wendy abrasaba a Happy nos miraba a mí y a Natsu.

A mitad del libro nos quedamos dormidos, Natsu me tapo con las mantas, dejo el libro a un lado y llevo a Wendy a su habitación, tapo a Happy y se acurruco a mi lado, Wendy estaba tan cansada como yo, ya iba a ser obvio que ella se quedase dormida apenas empezáramos el libro. Natsu me abraso y me beso la frente, era un aprovechado, Happy no lo podía ver para anotarlo, si no ya tendría otro castigo mas.

Al otro día las empleadas me despertaron con sorpresa y miradas picaras, en ese momento no había reaccionado, pero cuando me desperté del todo tuve que explicarles el por qué me había dormido allí, lo peor de todo era que se lo habían dicho a la institutriz, quien me sermoneo hasta mas no poder, me cambie con el primer vestido que vi, uno blanco corto con mangas largas, muy parecido al que había usado el día anterior, antes de empezar las clases estuve hablando con Luma, me había contado todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, y que había descubierto donde se ocultaba nuestro tesoro. Gray peleaba con Natsu y yo, como estaba de muy mal humor, les termine gritando que se dejasen de pelear con tal tono que les di mucho más miedo que la misma Erza, cosa que ella me felicito por haberlos calmado, Carla y Happy habían salido a vigilar la zona, Wendy leía un libro. Las clases fueron mucho más duras que las del día anterior, comimos sin ganas con la pequeña de Wendy, pero si no comíamos Erza-nee se enfadaría y mucho. Las clases de la tarde fueron aún más duras que las de la mañana, recibí mas golpes en mi cabeza que en cualquier otro lugar, y Natsu se reía (él había decidido ir a vernos estudiar), una parte de mi quería abalanzársele y golpearlo hasta mas no poder, pero la institutriz me mataría antes de que yo lo mate a él.

Esos últimos días que estuvimos en la mansión habían sido muy difíciles, y peores con aquella institutriz que teníamos, Luma y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanas, pero ella no quería acercársele demasiado a Natsu. Esas últimas noches no alcanzábamos a empezar el libro con Wendy que caíamos dormidas, tenía que soportarme las burlas de Natsu cuando estaba en mis clases de danzas. Las continuas peleas de Gray y Natsu me ponían de mal humor. Faltaban pocos días para completar aquel trabajo. Decidí salir afuera a tomas aire fresco ya que era un hermoso día soleado.

* * *

Natsu estaba recostado bajo un árbol, asía un día estupendo, el sol irradiaba y se podía escuchar el canto de las aves, sintió un olor extraño, a barros y huesos, ese olor que ya lo sentía tan familiar aunque habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos, miro para su derecha, Luma se le acercaba, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, desde que ella les había contado todo y le había retado lo había estado evadiendo, no le quería hablar, el la miro de arriba hacia abajo, en algo se le parecía a Lucy, su figura era la misma, pero sus ojos y su cabello no, además la actitud de Luma era todo lo contraria a la de Lucy, esta se sentó a su lado manteniendo cierta distancia.

-Natsu- su voz le temblaba.

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunto mirándola.

-Tu sabes acerca de la magia de Lucy ¿no?- el asintió con la cabeza, ella lo miro desesperada -¡¿entonces sabes lo del Etherion y el Urano Metria?!- el negó con la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso el Etherion no había desaparecido?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-el Etherion es el poder que usa el Urano Metria, digamos que es la fuente del poder mágico de Lucy, yo también lo tuve, me consideraron una amenaza para el mundo y por eso se había desatado aquella guerra, con mis últimos alientos use el Urano Metria expulsando todo el Etherion, pero mi cuerpo se destruyó antes de completar aquella fase, selle los recuerdos sobre ese poder, no quiero que sufra- trago saliva Natsu la miro sorprendido- El verdadero Etherion es el poder mágico de Lucy, lo otro que destruyeron hace ya varios años era algunas secuelas de lo que yo había liberado y que el consejo mágico se lo había apropiado. Además con ayuda de mi Etherion cree las llaves del zodiaco- Natsu se había quedado paralizado.

Lucy era muy peligrosa, si su magia se alterase solo un poco eso podría causar la destrucción del mundo, nunca antes él se había imaginado que eso pasaría, su amada rubia era un arma viviente, ella tenía que saberlo, aunque Luma no quisiera tenía que hacerlo. Si el consejo mágico se enterase de que Lucy es la verdadera fuente de aquel horrible poder que tiene sellado la usarían para experimentos, de ahora en más en la protegería, lo último que él quería era que ella muriera a causa de aquel poder. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, sintió un gran y temible poder mágico en su interior y él sabía que no podría ser el Urano Metria, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, la magia Estelar de Lucy estaba conectada con el Etherion junto con el Urano Metria, la llaves y los espíritus fueron creados a partir de aquella magia, permitiéndoles a muchos magos con esa magia usarlos.

-Gracias, Luma, por ahora no pasara nada, sus poderes están sellados con una llave- ella asintió con la cabeza, ella lo sabía, pero la llave no duraría por mucho tiempo.

-y si se llegase a liberar, Natsu tu serás el único capas de ayudarla liberando todo tu poder, ambos poderes chocaran pero no destruirán nada- el asintió con la cabeza.

Luma se preocupaba mucho por Lucy, la mano de ella le temblaba, Natsu se la agarro y la miro a los ojos.

-Luma, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes- le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas, ella se sonrojo, era inevitable, él era una réplica perfecta de Haru, sabía que lo que ella sentía no era correspondido, pero no podía olvidarle, ya que la última vez que lo vio él estaba llorando por ella y diciéndole cosas dulces.

-No, Natsu, no me mires así- susurro, se paró y negó con la cabeza- no podría, ¿por qué te pareces tanto al?, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Natsu se paró y negó con la cabeza.

-Luma…-susurro antes de abrasarla lo más fuerte que pudo.

Esta se sorprendió, y empezó a llorar acurrucada en su pecho. Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par y negó con la cabeza, Natsu levanto la vista y pudo verla, vio sus ojos chocolates dolidos y llenos de lágrimas.

-Lucy…-logro decir con un hilo de voz, Luma se separó de él y se giró, vio a la rubia, quien la miraba fijamente, ella negó con la cabeza, no era lo que Lucy estaba pensando, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron por sus mejillas.

-Lucy esto no es…- susurro, la rubia dio unas cuantos pasos asía atrás antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

**Bien que les ****pareció****? Perdón por la demora, creo que esta vez lo ****ice**** muy largo. Bien en el próximo cap ****sabrán**** lo que pasa con Lucy, yo de mala cortándolo en la me****jor parte, mis amigas al leer la última parte ya querían el siguiente capítulo xD pero recién lo empiezo :D ****  
****~~Gracias por leerlo~~**


	16. Capítulo 15: La llave Rosada…

Capítulo 15: La llave Rosada…

-no….puede ser- susurre, Luma y Natsu me miraron sorprendidos, negué con la cabeza, algo en mi interior se quebró, quería desaparecer, mejor dicho quería morir.

-Lucy esto no es…- susurro Luma, negué con la cabeza, di unos tres pasos asía atrás y Salí corriendo lejos del patio.

-¡Lucy!- grito Natsu, le ignore, lo único que quería era desaparecer.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar atrás de la mansión, donde el terreno estaba poblado de árboles, no me importaba a donde me dirigía, ya no más, muchas lágrimas dolorosas salían de mis ojos sin sentido alguno, quería olvidar lo que había visto por alguna extraña razón, quería fingir que todo iba a estar bien aunque no sabía el por qué, algo en mi interior me negaba todo, me obligaba a correr sin rumbo alguno. Muchas voces me susurraban y me decían cosas dolorosas, me habían traído a este lado para que yo no sufriera más, pero en estos momentos estaba pasando todo lo contrario, por alguna extraña razón, Pise una roca y me resbale, caí bruscamente al suelo, no me levante, empecé a llorar tirada, parecía una estúpida. Alguien se me acerco, estaba encapuchado no le vi el rostro.

-oye, ¿por qué lloras? No creí que esta magia te iba a provocar eso- me pregunto una voz masculina me sobresalte y me senté en el pasto.

-¿quién eres?-pregunte él se agacho y negó con la cabeza.

-eso no te interesa, Santa- dijo antes de que alguien me tapase la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo húmedo, caí desmallada de inmediato.

* * *

Natsu y los demás buscaban desesperados a Lucy, habían dejado desprotegida la mansión, ella había desaparecido hace ya bastante tiempo, al enterarse de lo que había pasado Erza le había gritado tanto a Natsu que casi lo deja sordo, si algo le sucedía a su amada rubia él se moriría, pero había una cosa que no entendía de todo eso, el por qué ella se había comportado así. Happy y el la estaban buscando desde el cielo, pero no podían encontrarla, estaba atardeciendo, quedaron en encontrarse todos juntos cerca de la entrada a la mansión antes del anochecer. Se escuchó un gran ruido que provenía de la mansión, Natsu y Happy se dieron vuelta y pudieron ver una gran explosión que provenía de la mansión, los demás también la vieron, no dudaron ni un segundo y se dirigieron hasta allí. Al llegar vieron que la parte en donde se encontraba el ático estaba destruida, había cables por todos lados y lo que vieron los hisieron quedarse boquiabierta.

Lucy estaba atada en medio de una enorme cruz echa con partes de la casa, sus cabellos estaban sueltos, estaba descalza y su vestido estaba rasgado hasta sus muslos y sucio, la llave que sellaba sus poderes brillaba, no reaccionaba, su rostro no tenía color, parecía no estar viva y eso provocó que el pelirosado se asustara hasta tal punto de querer correr asía ella, pero Gray lo detuvo, justo alado de la rubia estaba parado un hombre encapuchado acompañado de una mujer. Ambos se sacaron las capuchas, la mujer era pelirroja y sus ojos eran rojos, sus cabellos estaban trenzados, Natsu apretó los dientes, ella era Flare Corona, pertenecía al gremio Raven Tail, entonces no había duda, aquel hombre era el mismo Iván Dreyar, el padre de Laxus, el Hijo del maestro y sobre todo el Tío de Lucy. Erza no entendía el por qué él le estaba haciendo eso a su propia familia, así ya varios años cuando Layla seguía viva y seguían en ese lado el adoraba a Lucy, pero ahora parecía sentir todo lo contrario, su mirada estaba llena de odio.

-¡Lucy!- grito desesperado Natsu, estaba asustado, ella no se movía- ¡¿Qué le as echo a Lucy?!- pregunto, Iván sonrió.

-no te preocupes, ella está perfectamente bien, la necesitamos viva, si no su magia se perdería- Luma abrió los ojos de par en par y desvió su mirada hacia la mano de Iván, un resplandor violeta salía de su mano, sabía lo que él estaba sosteniendo.

-No me digas que…- trago saliva- ¡No lo agás, si la obligas a usarlo podrías causar la destrucción de su cuerpo, ella no está lista para aceptar otra llave!- grito llamando la atención de todos, Iván sonrió.

-hay dos formas de usar las llaves rosadas, la primera es la que contiene tus memorias, la llave al caer en manos de su dueña le mostrara sus recuerdos a ella y a quienes estén junto a ella, la segunda es el poder mágico que tiene, el Etherion, la llave puede dejar salir ese poder- ella apretó sus dientes, sabia a lo que se refería, pero ellos no sabían el por qué ella tenía semejante poder.

-¡Mataras a todos!- grito-¡el Etherion me lo insertaron atravesó de máquinas, yo morí al nacer y la única manera de volver a la vida era con ese poder peligroso, si ese poder saliera y su cuerpo no se destruye morirá al instante, lo que la mantiene viva es aquel poder, aquel poder es el que le dio magia en un principio!- Natsu se quedó en shock, ¿acaso había escuchado mal?, Luma había muerto al nacer y lo que la trajo de vuelta fue ese poder, y si Lucy pierde aquel poder entonces moriría, Iván le arranco la llave del cuello de Lucy y le clavo en medio la llave rosada.

Ella abrió los ojos, le habían cambiado de color, ahora eran celestes, poco a poco un gran poder mágico se fue reuniendo a su alrededor, Natsu no soporto más e intento atacar a Iván pero Flare se le interpuso golpeándole. Erza, apretó sus dientes y decidió sacar su armadura, Flare sería su oponente, Gray se le unió al ataque que ella le había lanzado. Iván miro con desprecio a Natsu, camino hasta él y le pego lo más fuerte que pudo, este se recuperó enseguida y corrió con su mano encendida hasta él y le pego. Habían comenzado a pelear. Iván intentaba pegarle a Natsu pero fracasaba, Natsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había hecho más fuerte y rápido, cuando se trataba de Lucy él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

-intentare meterme en su sueño, por favor Wendy protege este recipiente hasta que vuelva- le dijo Luma a Wendy la pequeña asintió.

-por favor ten cuidado- le susurro la pequeña niña, ella asintió.

Luma junto ambas manos y cerró sus ojos, se concentró en un solo punto, Lucy. Intento entrar en su mente, se sentía algo distinta, un gran poder había a su alrededor, le costó entrar, pero lo peor fue pasar hasta el fondo, un remolino la había atrapado y la golpeaba, nunca antes la mente de Lucy había sido así, algo la expulso de golpe y callo bruscamente al suelo. Se había cortado la mejilla y le sangraba. Estaba jadeante, algo sucedía en la mente de Lucy, algo que ni ella misma podía explicar.

* * *

Podía escuchar lo que decían, los gritos de una Luma muy enojada y un desesperado Natsu, pero lo único que no podía era verlos. Una parte de mí se preguntaba por qué tenía tal poder. Quería dejar de tenerlo para no causar más molestias, solo quería quedarme con la magia estelar y el Urano Metria nada más, no necesitaba ese gran poder, pero la misma Luma lo había dicho, si me lo quitan moriré. Buscare la forma de quitármelo, no lo necesitaba, sentía que era una carga muy pesada para mí, yo no era capaz de usarlo, Luma lo necesitaba más que yo, ella sabe cómo controlarlo y a la hora que la última llave me de los recuerdos me habían dicho que algo terrible pasaría y alguien tendría que sellar ese poder, prefería que Luma lo hiciese con el Etherion, pero no podía dárselo, si lo dejaba de tener yo dejaría de existir.

~Lucy, hay una manera de dárselo a Luma~ me susurro una cálida voz.

~ ¿Quién…?~ una muchacha rubia se me acercaba en aquel gran lugar blanco en el q me encontraba.

~Mavis~ me interrumpió~ mi nombre es Mavis Vermillon, primera maestra de Fairy Tail~

~ ¿Cuál es la forma…?

~El poder estelar de tu madre, sacare el Etherion de tu interior y lo reemplazare por la magia de tu madre, morirás pero al mismo tiempo volverás a la vida, eso ampliara aún más tu poder mágico~ me volvió a interrumpir, asentí con la cabeza.

~ ¿Cómo lo obtendrá Luma?~ mis preguntas eran estúpidas en cierto sentido.

~yo se lo daré, ahora, Lucy esto dolerá solo un poco, si no nos apresuramos la llave dejara salir aquel peligroso poder~ asentí con la cabeza.

Mavis alzo su mano y atravesó mi pecho con ella, dolía, grite, ella intentaba agarrar algo dentro de mí, al instante saco una pelota de Luz rosada, caí al piso, no sentía mi cuerpo, ella rápidamente metió una bola de Luz dorada dentro de mí, pero ya era tarde o eso creía.

* * *

Natsu no le podía pegar a Iván este lo esquivaba con facilidad, la llave emitió un brillo y aquel poder mágico que se sentía desapareció enseguida, Luma abrió los ojos de par en par, había dejado de sentir la existencia de Lucy. La llave callo y las cuerdas que mantenían atada a Lucy se aflojaron asiéndola caer. Iván apretó sus dientes, alguien se había interpuesto en sus planes.

-¡Flare, vámonos!- le grito antes de salir corriendo seguido por aquella pelirroja.

El cuerpo de Lucy caía, al verlo Natsu corrió hasta ella para agarrarla, estaba fría y pálida, se arrodillo y la coloco en el suelo alzando su cabeza con una mano, Luma corrió hacia ella, se temía lo peor, le busco el pulso, al encontrarlo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Su pulso es muy débil…- susurro, una horrible sensación invadió a Natsu, no podía perderla, apenas la había encontrado, habían pasado tan poco tiempo juntos, quería seguir disfrutando la vida junto a ella, no eso que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

-es culpa de esa llave, ¿no?- Gray había agarrado ambas llaves de Lucy, Erza se arrodillo junto a Natsu.

-¡Lucy despierta!- le ordeno, pero nada-¿Wendy tu puedes hacer algo?- la pequeña se le acercó, puso sus manos encima del pecho de la rubia y cerró los ojos, un brillo blanco salió de las manos de la pequeña pero fue rechazado de inmediato por el cuerpo de Lucy emitiendo un pequeño pero potente brillo dorado, lo que hiso quemar las manos de Wendy.

-Wendy, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Carla, esta asintió.

-Que poder mágico…- susurro.

-será mejor que la llevemos a su habitación, de seguro que despertara muy pronto, eso espero- Dijo Erza, Natsu asintió y se levantó con la rubia en brazos.

- mi cabeza- se quejó Luma-¡No, Lucy, no desaparezcas!- grito entre jadeos, cosa que hiso alertar a los demás, Gray apoyo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Luma, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza.

-la existencia de Lucy había desaparecido, pero volvió a aparecer, es muy débil, podría desaparecer por completo, y si ella desaparece yo también- Gray le toco la frente a Luma, tenía fiebre.

-será mejor que vallamos adentro ya- les aconsejo a sus compañeros.

Al entrar las sirvientas ayudaron a arropara a Lucy, la recostaron en la cama, Erza les dijo que llamasen al gremio, lo necesitaban, Luma se recostó alado de Lucy, le agarro su fría mano y la miro con tristeza, ambas estaban en la misma condición, si a una le pasaba algo a la otra también, Natsu entro en la habitación, Luma se había quedado dormida, él se le acerco, era preferible llevarla a su habitación.

-Haru…- susurro la ojiazul, Natsu la miro con lastima, ahora ella era la que sufría, no había remedio con ellas dos, eran idénticas, ambas se asían las fuertes, ambas enfrentaban todo lo que les pasaba, pero por dentro sufrían.

Natsu negó con la cabeza, la alzo y la empezó a cargar hasta su habitación, al llegar la dejo con delicadeza sobre la cama, la tapo y la miro por última vez, quería hacer algo por ella, pero él no era Haru para hacerla sentir mejor, para consolarla y para estar siempre a su lado, él no era su Haru, era Natsu, Natsu Dragneel quien protegía a Lucy, quien cuidaba a Lucy, la consolaba y quien quería estar siempre alado de Lucy. Ella tendría que aceptarlo aunque le doliera. Le dijo a algunas sirvientas que la trataran, tenía fiebre. Natsu volvió a entrar a la habitación de Lucy, se sentó en una silla que había a su lado, Happy entro a la habitación, Natsu lo miro de reojo, el pequeño gatito abrió la boca para hablarle, pero Natsu negó con la cabeza, Happy desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, Natsu sabía a lo que se refería, si se había despertado. Camino hasta Natsu, este lo alzo y lo abraso lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Lucy, despiértate ya- dijo el pequeño minino ahogando las ganas de llorar que tenía.

-Happy- susurro Natsu, los dos estaban iguales, ambos sufrían en silencio, Lucy era parte de su preciada familia, y había prometido estar siempre junto a ellos.

-Lucy es nuestra única familia, Lucy es como la madre de nuestra familia, no se puede ir así como si nada- decía el pequeño minino, Natsu no dejaba de abrasarlo, no aguanto más las lágrimas, ambos lloraban en silencio, tenían miedo de que algo malo le pasase.

-Happy, me gustaría decirte que todo está bien pero, sería una gran mentira- le susurro Natsu.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, Erza y Gray escuchaba deprimidos a Natsu, el maestro no tardaría en llegar, Wendy lo estaría esperando en la puerta. Erza desvió su mirada hacia la habitación, decidida entro, no soportaba escucharlos tan deprimidos, contuvo el aire, la habitación estaba oscura, era de madrugada.

-Natsu, Happy, ella estará bien, así que no lloren más, nos harán sentir peor a los demás- les dijo, Natsu se limpió sus lágrimas y asintió.

Erza decidió quedarse junto a ellos por si las dudas, Happy se había acostado alado de Lucy, Natsu apoyo su cabeza en la cama y ambos se durmieron. El maestro llego seguido de Laxus, Erza y Gray le explicaron todo lo sucedido, bueno casi todo, ellos no sabían el por qué Lucy había salido corriendo, el Maestro entro en la habitación, Natsu estaba dormido se le acercó, intento no hacer mucho ruido, Wendy le había contado lo que había pasado cuando intento usar magia, apenas tocar a su nieta noto ese poder mágico al que se refería la pequeña, ese poder mágico lo conocía, si no había duda alguna era Mavis Vermillon, la primera maestra del gremio quien estaba interviniendo.

* * *

Me había quedado solo, Mavis le estaba entregando aquel poder a Luma, podía escuchar voces pero no veía a las personas, me sentía solo, tenía frio, quería estar con Natsu y Happy en esos momentos. En aquella blancura distinguí una figura que se me acercaba, lucía un pantalón blanco y estaba descalzo, lucía un collar en forma de dragón y una bufanda, sus cabellos rosados, todo comenzó a cambiar a mi alrededor, escuche el llanto de alguien a mi lado. Allí estaba ella, sus cabellos rubios estaban sueltos, lucía un vestido casi transparente corto hasta las rodillas, un cinturón de oro y muchas pulseras, un collar idéntico al de él, en sus cabellos tenía una pequeña tiara. Se quejaba de dolor y lloraba, el apresuro el paso, llego hasta ella casi corriendo, ella se tocaba su tobillo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunto agachándose y revisándole su tobillo.

-Fuego-kun mi caballo me tiro- le dijo con cierto tono infantil, el suspiro.

-Luma, esto es serio, no me pongas apodos- se quejó mientras la alzaba.

-Lo siento Haru-sama- suspiro pesadamente.

-solo Haru, ¿sí?, vamos te llevare con la enfermera, creo que te has quebrado- el empezó a caminar con ella en brazos, pude notar cierto rubor en su rostro, estaba avergonzada.

Ese era otro recuerdo de Luma, y me lo acordaba a la perfección, Haru llevaba a Luma hacia la enfermería del palacio, le vendan el pie, y a los pocos minutos ya quería volver a montar, Haru a cada rato murmuraba cosas como "no hay caso con esta chica" o "y a Luma nada la detiene, ni una simple golpiza", me reí de tan solo acordarme de las caras de Haru.

* * *

La noche había pasado rápido, el dueño de la mansión había llegado, le explicaron los sucedido, decidió cederle la llave a Lucy, el maestro se disculpó por el lio que habían echo, la paga había sido muy buena, pero eso era lo de menos, Lucy no se despertaba, Erza decidió hacer las maletas de su amiga, Natsu la cargo hasta el carro, el maestro decidió que sería mejor ir al gremio en carro, Natsu la recostó en el asiento, apenas arranco se mareo, por suerte Erza estaba alado de Lucy y la cuidaría. El trayecto hacia el gremio fue muy rápido, al llegar Laxus bajo a su prima, el maestro le había dicho que la llevase directo a la enfermería, al entrar les tuvo que explicar a todos lo que había sucedido. Natsu al recomponerse siguió a Laxus le ayudo a recostar a Lucy en una de las camas. Luma se sentido peor que la noche anterior, el maestro le dio unos medicamentos fuertes para que tomase, todavía no le habían hecho efecto. La noche anterior había tenido un raro sueño, y por un momento había sentido que el Etherion volvía a ella. Pero solo era un sueño, o eso era lo que quería pensar, había hablado con alguien en sus sueños, pero todo en esos momentos era confuso para ella, apenas diviso una cama se echó a dormir.

* * *

**Fua en tan poco tiempo ya subi dos capitulos o.o, bueno espero que lo disfruten.  
Pd: creo que me quedo algo corto... o creo que estoy muy dormida para opinar xD**


	17. Capítulo 16: un nuevo espíritu…?

Capítulo 16: un nuevo espíritu…?

Natsu no había dormido nada, toda la noche estuvo observando a Lucy, Happy estaba comiendo pescado, Luma entro a la habitación seguida de Loki, lo miro de reojo, el asintió, se le acercó a Natsu.

-Natsu vete a casa, necesitas descansar- le susurro, el pelirosado asintió con la cabeza, antes de levantarse, le coloco su bufanda a Lucy, le beso la frente y se levantó.

Luma desvió su mirada y se cruzó de brazos, Natsu paso por su lado antes de salir, ella trago saliva, quería ocultar lo mal que se sentía, les había mentido diciéndoles que Lucy se estaba recuperando, para que no se depriman, se escuchaba el ruido de las maquina a la que estaba conectada Lucy, les mostraba el pulso y era muy débil, se fijó el suero, casi se terminaba, Loki vio la lleve que usaba de sello, desde un buen rato no dejaba de brillar, Loki contemplo cada detalle de esa llave. Era dorada, tenía forma de corazón y adentro de ese corazón tenía la forma de unas alas en llama, la miro a Luma.

-esta llave oculta algo- le susurro, ella asintió.

- lose, Loki, ¿Lucy tiene a Crux?- este asintió- Mándalo a que investigue acerca de esta llave, presiento que es algo importante- un terrible dolor apareció de la nada en su pecho, ella se agacho del dolor y se quejó.

-¡Luma!- grito Loki, se le acerco y se agacho a su lado- luma, ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto ella negó con la cabeza.

-nada…- susurro.

-Luma no me mientas te conozco desde hace ya varios años- se quejó, ella lo miro.

-este dolor es muy parecido al Etherion…- Loki no comprendió lo que quiso decir.

-¿Qué?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-el mismo dolor sentí antes de morir, no hay duda es el Etherion, pero… entonces eso quiere decir que…- no pudo terminar al frase que callo desmayada.

-oye, Luma- le dijo Loki, la agarro y la acostó lo más rápido que pudo en una de las camas.

* * *

Estaba sola, me sentía sola, ¿hace cuánto que estaba allí? El tiempo pasaba lento en aquel lugar, ya había visto más de un solo recuerdo, de la infancia de Luma tanto de su adolescencia, todos eran antes de que empezar la guerra. Mavis se había ido ase ya rato. Estaba recostada en el suelo contemplando la lejanía blanca. Suspire y cerré los ojos, ya quería salir de aquel lugar, había olvidado lo que se sentía estar sola, tenía miedo, miedo de nunca volver. Abrí los ojos y me sobresalte, vi unos grandes y dulces ojos verdes enfrente de mí, me levante de golpe, pero solo conseguí golpear mi frente con la de él. Ambos nos quejamos, lo mire de reojo, era un niño, parecía tener doce años, sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos verdes, tenía puesto un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color, me miro y sonrió, en ese instante lo reconocí, me levante de golpe y corrí a abrasarlo.

-Nee-sama- me susurro aquel niño.

-Filip- susurre.

-te has ido, me has dejado- lo abrase con más fuerza.

-lo siento, lo siento tanto- Filip era uno de mis pocos amigos de la alta sociedad, nos veíamos seguido ya que nuestros padres siempre estaban juntos, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-ya no más, ahora podremos estar juntos sin sufrir Nee-sama- me susurro, el sufría tanto como yo, y mucho peor.

-¿qué?- me separe de él, me sonrió.

-Nee-sama, yo soy un espíritu celestial creado por tu madre, soy el espíritu celestial de tu llave, la que sella tus poderes- abrí los ojos de par en par y retrocedí tres pasos.

-por eso nunca cambiabas- susurre, el asintió.

-Nee-sama, eso es lo de menos, estoy aquí para ayudarte a despertar, si no lo haces dejaras de existir- asentí con la cabeza, eso lo sabía.

* * *

Wendy entro corriendo junto a Mirajen a la enfermería, Loki les había avisado lo de Luma, se le acercaron, su temperatura era muy alta, ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que eso fue levantar su mano derecha.

-Luma, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Mirajen, está la miro de reojo.

-mal- consiguió decir, cerró su puño, una luz blanca salió de él, abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó de golpe, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Luma eso es…?- pregunto Mirajen, ella asintió, el Etherion había vuelto a ella, miro a Lucy asustada, su rostro tenia lago de color.

-necesito hablar con el maestro- susurro antes de levantarse de golpe, se tambaleo un poco, Wendy y Mirajen la ayudaron a recobrar el equilibrio, ella le agradeció y salió corriendo, se tambaleaba, Wendy y Mirajen decidieron seguirla.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, vi un techo, a mi lado la llave, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cables, los arranque , una maquina emitió un ruido, no le di importancia, me levante, me había sacado una Abuja de golpe y me lastimo, mi brazo empezó a sangrar, la maquina me empezó a molestar, decidí salir de aquella habitación donde me encontraba, agarre la llave, acomode lo que tenía en mi cuello y comencé a caminar, baje unas escaleras y abrí una puerta, Salí y pude ver a muchas personas beber y festejar, al instante desviaron su mirada hacia mí, se callaron de inmediato, camine hasta la barra, y me senté, al instante todos me rodearon.

* * *

Natsu entro a su gremio como si nada, todos estaban gritando y más felices que nunca, las chicas estaban alrededor de una silla en la barra, Happy voló alado de Natsu, ellas se percataron del e hisieron un espacio para que la vean. Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se quedaron quietos, los pies de Natsu temblaban, ella sonrió y dijo con un tono dulce, tierno e infantil tono de voz.

-Bienvenidos, Natsu, Happy.

-¡Lucy!-gritaron al unísono antes de salir corriendo hacia ella.

-¡No esperen, cuidado!- grito levantando las manos, ellos no le hisieron caso, se abalanzaron sobre ella y la hisieron caer de la silla, el ruido sobresalto a todos, Natsu y Happy abrasaban con fuerza a Lucy, y sollozaban apegados a ella.

-Ya chicos, ella está bien- les dijo Lisanna con una triste sonrisa.

-Natsu, déjame pararme- le susurro Lucy al oído, Natsu se separó de ella y se levantó, Happy estaba abrasado al cuerpo de Lucy llorando, ella lo miro y lo abraso, Natsu le extendió la mano a Lucy para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la acepto, Natsu la levanto.

-Lucy- lloraba el pequeño gatito, ella lo miro con ternura.

-Happy, ya estoy bien- le dijo sentándose en la silla.

-¿Volveremos a estar juntos?- pregunto, ella asintió, Lisanna desvió su mirada que estaba llena de dolor.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu, ese la volvió a abrasar.

-creo que ya tuve demasiados abrazos- dijo con una media sonrisa correspondiéndole aquel abraso a Natsu.

-no me importa- le susurro ahogando el llanto.

-Natsu, ¿estas llorando?- pregunto el pequeño minino intentando salir de aquel abraso, estaba en el medio de los dos y se estaba quedando sin aire.

-no- se quejó Natsu, el minino logro salir y miro a Natsu.

-si lo estás- volvió a repetir.

-y si lo estoy ¿qué?- escupió Natsu, Happy sonrió.

-nada, nada- dijo.

-ya, Natsu no es para tanto- le susurro Lucy, Natsu la abrasaba tan fuerte que casi la asfixiaba, él se separó de ella, se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto ella acomodo la bufanda de Natsu y le sonrió.

- muy bien- le dijo, Natsu contemplo a Lucy, la bufanda le tapaba sus labios y ella lo miraba con unos hermosos ojos, tan tierna y dulce que hiso sonrojar a Natsu, se sentó a su lado en otra silla, Happy comía un pescado.

-oye, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto Natsu ella lo miro- ¿Por qué escapaste?- negó con la cabeza.

- usaron magia de manipulación conmigo- le contesto, el asintió.

-Lucy…- susurro, ella lo volvió a mirar, él le agarro un brazo y la jalo hasta el, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso, Lucy se quedó quieta, no reacciono, Happy miro a Natsu con una sonrisa pícara.

Alguien miro con odio a Natsu, Happy se rio, al separarse Lucy estaba roja, Natsu le sonrió con cierto rubor infantil. Escucho que alguien sonaba sus dedos, miro al costado, Erza y Laxus compartían la misma aura demoniaca, Ella ya estaba sacando una espada y Laxus ya estaba preparándose para pegarle. Happy había sacado una libreta.

-Happy, dime, ¿cuantas cosas a echo Natsu?- le pregunto el maestro, Natsu trago saliva.

-muchas- le dijo el pequeño minino entregándole la libreta al maestro.

-muchas gracias Happy- se quejó, Happy se sentó en las rodillas de Lucy.

-yo aria todo solo con que Lucy este bien, y tú eres el principal peligro- le dijo abrasándola, ella le correspondió el abraso.

-bien, empecemos con tus castigos: primero limpiaras el gremio, luego ayudaras a Mirajen a servir la comida, luego repararas todo lo que rompan en las peleas y eso no es todo, tendrás que ayudar a Laxus y Erza a entrenar y ayudaras a la señora Anna en la librería, la lista sigue Natsu, pero te la diré luego- Lucy rio, Laxus y Erza estaban ansiosos por empezar.

-Suerte- le deseo Lucy, Natsu trago saliva.

-¡Lucy!- Luma entro corriendo al gremio seguida de Loki- Lucy dame tu sello, ya- le ordeno, ella abrió su mano y le ofreció la llave que brillaba.

-no hay duda alguna, lo creo Layla- susurro Loki mirando a Luma.

-sí, entonces, Lucy invoca a ese espíritu, ya- le ordeno, Lucy asintió, Happy se separó de ella, se levantó y alzo la llave.

-Ábrete puerta del sello- dijo, un niño apareció de la nada, miro a Lucy y sonrió.

- Crux tenía razón, él es el guía de Lucy, Filip- susurro Luma.

-Tienes toda la razón, Luma-sama- dijo el niño.

-Lucy, ¿ya has aprendido como invocar espíritus?- pregunto sorprendido Natsu, ella asintió.

-No lo entiendo, al salir de la llave el poder mágico Lucy debería descontrolarse- susurro Loki.

-eso ya no pasara- Mavis estaba sentada en la barra tomando un jugo.

-Primera, ¿a qué se refiere?- le pregunto el maestro.

- Lucy murió y volvió a vivir, el Etherion lo tiene Luma ahora, reemplace el Etherion con el poder mágico de su madre, eso la mantendrá viva- tomo otro sorbo de aquel refresco.

-Lo sospechaba- susurro Luma.

-entonces ya no se tienen que preocupar más por ese poder- les dijo Filip- dejemos los problemas para después, es mejor que festejen, Nee-sama se ha despertado- les sonrió el pequeño.

-tienes razón, festejen como nunca- les dijo el maestro del gremio- pero Natsu, mañana comienzas con tu castigo- le dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

-lo que digas- puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lucy, vamos, te tienes que cambiar- Erza la agarro de la mano y la empezó a arrastrar lejos de allí.

-espérenme- grito el pequeño niño.

-date prisa- le dijo entre risas Lucy.

* * *

**Bien este cap. lo escribí súper rápido, aprovecho el poco rato que tengo libre para adelantarlo lo más que puedo, esta semana tengo examen tras examen, intentare adelantar lo más que pueda.  
**


	18. Capítulo 17: Mal de amores…en el gremio?

Capítulo 17: Mal de amores… en el gremio?

Erza-nee se me acerco corriendo, yo estaba sentada riéndome junto a Luma y Filip.

-¡Lucy!- grito al llegar a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte, su rostro estaba rojo.

-¿empiezo por la buena o la mala noticia?- pregunto, suspire.

-por la mala- ella asintió.

-hubo una fuga de gas en tu casa, vas a tener que esperar hasta que la arreglen, busca un lugar para quedarte- arquee una ceja y desvié la mirada.

-le pediré a Natsu que me deje quedarme en su casa- susurre, Erza-nee me miro seria.

-¡ni loca te dejare quedarte en tu casa!- exploto Erza-nee, aún no había perdonado a Natsu por lo que había hecho.

-¿entonces dónde quieres que me quede?- le pregunte, ella dudo un momento.

-está bien-dijo rendida, le sonreí.

-¿y la otra noticia?- le pregunte, su rostro se volvió rojo, un rojo aún más fuerte que sus cabellos.

-Bueno…- dijo con voz temblorosa- Jelall… yo… cita…- murmuro, sonreí y me reí, nunca había visto aquella expresión en mi amiga, era muy gracioso verla tan avergonzada y roja.

-ya dilo- le exija.

-¡Jelall me invito a salir!- escupió, lo que me hiso quedar quieta en mi lugar.

-¡¿Qué?! Grite, me levante de golpe- ¡¿Qué Jelall te invito a…?!- me tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-¡no grites!- grito con más nerviosismo.

-lo siento- susurre cuando me soltó.

-Lucy, no sé qué hacer- sonreí.

-¿te gusta?-le pregunte-¿estas enamorada del?- asintió con la cabeza-¿desde cuándo?- fruncí el ceño, en tan poco tiempo no se podía enamorar de alguien, ¿o sí?

-desde que éramos niños, yo siempre pertenecí a este mundo, Lu-asentí con la cabeza.

-ve, no tengas miedo- ella asintió, le agarre ambas manos- si quieres te ayudo a alistarte- ella negó con la cabeza.

-estaré bien, tu solo intenta que Natsu no te haga nada raro, tu eres capaz de dar todo por el- me sonroje.

-¡cállate!- murmuro

-de enserio Lucy, si te toca o algo no se lo perdonare- le solté las manos, su expresión daba miedo.

-lo que digas- me di vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta afuera del gremio.

Natsu estaba limpiando la piscina del gremio, me reí, ese era uno de sus castigos, últimamente había estado haciendo calor, el invierno estaba pasando y la primavera estaba llegando, me quite el vestido que tenía, Mirajen me había obligado a ponerme una bikini por si las dudas, y se lo agradecía. No me había dado cuenta que tenía su bufanda, la noche anterior la había pasado en el gremio, el maestro estaba preocupado y no quería quitarme los ojos de encima, y Natsu me había dejado su preciada bufanda. Me la acomode bien, el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Baje por las escaleras y me metí, Natsu desvió su mirada hacia mí, pude ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro, me avergoncé, nunca antes había usado un bikini como ese, era rosado con puntos blancos y mostraba mucho, Mirajen era malvada a la hora de comprar ropa, tenía como diez pares iguales a ese bikini y ni un solo traje de baño entero. Me acerque a Natsu, trague saliva.

-Natsu… ¿te puedo pedir algo?- el asintió con la cabeza dejo la escoba a un lado y sonrió.

-sí, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto

-Erza-nee me dijo que hubo una fuga de gas en mi casas me estaba preguntando…- dude un poco- ¿me dejarías quedarme en tu casa? S-Solo es hasta que ese problema se arregle- el sonrió y me abraso.

-sí, estaremos felices de tenerte en casa-me susurro, le sonreí y correspondí aquel abraso.

-gracias- susurre, era muy cálido, quería quedarme así junto a él.

-yo también quiero un abraso- chillo la vocecita de Happy, me separe de Natsu y pude ver a una bola de pelos azul volar hacia mí, me abraso de golpe, perdí el equilibrio y me caí sentada.

-¡Happy!-se quejó Natsu, el minino no me quería soltar.

-ya Happy no te pongas celoso- el minino me ignoro.

-Lucy solo me debe abrasar a mí, Natsu podría pasarse de listo- sonreí, Happy se preocupaba por mí, le correspondí el abrazo.

Happy podía ser muy tierno y bueno cuando quería, Natsu me extendió su mano, se la agarre, intento ayudarme a levantarme, pero me resbale y caímos los tres al agua.

* * *

Juvia estaba sentada junto a Levy, Lucy le había prometido ayudarla a conquistar a Gray, pero no la veía por ningún lado, suspiro pesadamente, estaba harta de esperarla, la iría a buscar cueste lo que le cueste, se paró de mal humor y camino hasta afuera del gremio, y ahí los vio, ella sabía que se iba a distraer con el cabeza hueca de Natsu, pero no había caso, los tres se reían y se intentaban levantar, estaban empapados. Juvia suspiro y negó con la cabeza, no había caso con ellos, Gray estaba a su lado contemplando aquella imagen, cosa que hiso asustar a la peliazul.

-sería muy lindo… tener una familia como la de ellos tres- le susurro a Juvia, esta se sonrojo.

-Gray-sama… s-sí, sería tan acogedor- le contesto avergonzada, era la primera vez que Gray le hablaba con un tono tranquilo y dulce de voz.

-sabes… esto puede parecer cursi, pero me gustaría tener una familia en algún futuro- Juvia lo miro sorprendida- quisiera casarme y tener uno o dos hijos con quienes poder pasar el rato- Juvia le sonrió.

-Gray-sama… sabe, Juvia también tiene el mismo sueño, Juvia desde muy pequeña ha querido casarse y formar una familia- Gray la miro y le sonrió.

-Juvia, tenemos mucho en común, nuestra magia es compatible, tenemos los mismos sueños, ¿Qué más podríamos agregar?- Juvia lo miro con ternura.

-no lo sé- le contesto, Gray suspiro y rio.

-Juvia, siempre he querido decirte algo, pero nunca he tenido el valor para hacerlo- le dijo Gray, Juvia lo miro con ojos brillosos- ¿quieres empezar a salir conmigo?- se sonrojo, la cabeza de Juvia iba a estallar en ese instante.

¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿gray la había invitado a salir?, Juvia no sabía que decir, se quedó quieta, su cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareada, Gray la miro, y sonrió, no había caso con ella, se lo tendría que haber dicho cuando esta estuviese lista, pero en esos momentos él tenía el valor de decírselo.

*Por otro lado*

Levy miraba aburrida su vaso de agua, Lucy y Juvia la habían dejado, supuestamente saldrían a eso de las dos de la tarde a pasear, pero nada, ninguna de las dos aparecía, Gajeel se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-¿qué tanto piensas enana?- le pregunto, esta lo miro con cansancio, lo último que le faltaba, Gajeel la había empezado a molestar.

-Gajeel no estoy de humor, por favor no me molestes- el pelinegro arqueo una ceja y le sonrió.

-tus amigas te dejaron plantada, ¿eh?- Levy lo miro de reojo, al ver aquella sonrisa del pelinegro se sonrojo.

-eso no te interesa- murmuro, Gajeel se levantó de la silla y agarro a Levy.

-vamos a dar una vuelta- le dijo sonrojado mientras la colocaba sobre su hombro, ella se sonrojo y empezó a quejarse, pero el pelinegro la ignoro.

-bájame- le exigió.

-no hasta que nuestra cita termine- el rostro de la peliazul se volvió rojo, Gajeel la estaba invitando a salir, no se lo podía creer.

-¡¿Cita?!- grito la peliazul sorprendida.

*En otro lugar*

Erza estaba intranquila desde que Jelall la había invitado a salir, este estaba sentado a su lado, la pelirroja no desviaba su mirada del vaso, Jelall le agarro su mano, lo miro de reojo, este le sonreía, Erza se sonrojo, podía ver lo emocionado que él estaba, tanto como ella.

-Erza, ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto el peliazul ella negó con la cabeza.

-N-No nada… todo esta súper- le sonrió bobamente, el suspiro.

-Erza, sobre lo de esta noche….- ella hiso una mueca, cuantas más ganas tenia de que pase el tiempo más lento pasaba.

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto, él se sonrojo.

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte, solo espera- ella asintió con la cabeza, quería que sea de noche ya, no tenía paciencia.

-Jelall…- susurro, este le acaricio la mejilla.

-podremos recompensar el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, tengo tanto de que hablarte, y tú de seguro que también lo tienes- ella asintió, apoyo su mano encima de la de él y le sonrió, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que deseaba verlo, deseaba sentir su calor? Lo había extrañado todo esos años, todas las noches pensaba en él, en cómo se sentiría al volver a verlo.

-Jelall, soy tan feliz…- le susurro antes de abrasarlo, este le correspondió aquel cálido abraso.

*cerca de Natsu y Lucy*

Lissana miraba con tristeza y odio aquella escena, Natsu, Happy y Lucy reían juntos y jugaban mojándose, unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Odiaba verlos tan felices, pero le costaba aún más odiar a Lucy, no quería hacerla sufrir, bastante había tenido en el otro lado, dio media vuelta y entro al gremio, no soportaba ver aquella escena.

* * *

**Bien perdón por la tardanza, no tuve tiempo para subirlo, la escuela me está volviendo loca con todos los exámenes y las tareas, espero que los disfruten y gracias por leer.**


	19. Capítulo 18: La confesión de Natsu…

Capítulo 18: La confesión de Natsu…

Natsu me guio hasta su casa, al llegar suspire, tantas veces había leído el cómo era aquella casa, y tantas veces me pregunte… ¿nunca se le ocurrió limpiar la casa? Estaba sucia y desordenada, mire a Natsu, quien ya estaba dentro y se estaba quitando su remera.

-Natsu ¿alguna vez has pensado en limpiar la casa?- le pregunte en un tono suave de voz, el me miro y sonrió.

-muchas, pero nunca tuve ganas- intente mantener la calma.

-Natsu, querido, mientras yo esté aquí será mejor que la casa este impecable, así que no te hagas el cansado y… ¡ayúdame a limpiar!- Natsu y Happy asintieron con la cabeza, estaban temblando, Erza-nee me había dicho que cuando me enojaba era peor que ella y, tenía razón.

-¡Si señorita Lucy!- dijeron al unísono antes de ponerse a acomodar.

Sonreí, nos pasamos casi toda la tarde limpiando la casa, me di cuenta q Natsu tenía millones de carteles con cada trabajo que asía, e incluso recuerdos, sonreí. Ya casi era de noche, Natsu y Happy habían entrado a bañarse y yo lavaba los platos sucios. Me había agarrado sed, estire mi mano para agarrar un vaso que había en la repisa, pero estaba muy alta, me puse de puntas de pie, no lo alcanzaba. De la nada lo logre alcanzar, sonreí triunfante, pero me sobresalte, Natsu me había alzado para que lo alcance, me dejo en el suelo otra vez y me acorralo contra la mesada quitándome el vaso y dejándolo a un lado, me sonroje, no solo por lo que hacía, sino porque estaba semidesnudo, solo lo cubría una toalla, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y mojados, apoyo ambas manos en la mesada dejándome acorralada, sin poder escapar, acerco sus labios a mi oído, su respiración chocaba contra mi oreja.

-Lucy- susurro- mi casa es tu casa- asentí avergonzada.

-N-Natsu, p-por favor vete a cambiar- desvié mi mirada, el acerco su rostro al mío.

-¿por qué?- pregunto, sus ojos tenían un brillo infantil pero se veían atrevidos y seductores- Lucy, ay algo que he querido hacer desde esta tarde- trae saliva y levante la barbilla, estaba temblando.

-¿Q-Que cosa?- pregunte, el sonrió. Acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso, un beso brusco, tierno, impulsivo y dulce, le correspondí tímidamente aquel beso.

Estando en sus brazos me sentía cómoda pero a la vez incomoda, era raro. Poco a poco sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta llegar al cierre de mi vestido, lo fue bajando lentamente mientras besaba mi cuello, no me importaba nada en ese momento, rasguñe su espalda, me sentía bien, sus besos me causaban cosquillas en mi cuello, separo sus labios y me miro a los ojos, estaba sonrojado y sonreía.

-tus labios me pertenecen, Lucy- susurro- mi rostro estaba rojo, asentí avergonzada.

-N-Natsu…- susurre, el amplio su sonrisa.

-ese chupón no se te ira tan fácil- abrí los ojos de par en par, era un maldito aprovechado.

-¡Natsu!- grite enojada, me intente separarme de el para ir hasta el baño y mirar mi reflejo, pero no me dejo- suéltame- le exigí.

-de eso nada, todavía no he terminado contigo- ice una mueca antes de que me volviese a besar.

Sus manos volvieron a mi espalda y la acariciaban con placer, desataron el sostén de mi bikini, no le di importancia, estaba rendida ante él, la manera en la que me tocaba y besaba me dejaba atontada y me excitaban. Bese su cuello, esa sería mi venganza, le mordí, el gimió. Bese su barbilla y luego sus labios con desesperación, fue deslizando poco a poco mi vestido por mis hombros. Se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, intente sepárame de él, pero me volvió a besar.

-Natsu…-le dije entre besos- llaman…- no me dejaba ir, me besaba con más fuerza.

-no importa…- dijo saboreando mis labios.

-¡Natsu, soy yo Mirajen! ¡Si no me abres te acusare con el maestro de que le estás haciendo algo a Lucy!- se escuchó un grito desde afuera, se separó pesadamente de mí y miro hacia la puerta.

-¡ya va! ¡Espera que me vista!-grito, me reí- justo cuando creí que íbamos a llegar más lejos- murmuro malhumorado.

-ve, rápido, me voy a bañar, avísale a Mira- le dije, el me miro serio, le agarre una mano, me puse en puntas de pie y le di un beso rápido.

Se sorprendió y sonrojo, no pudo decir nada, yo ya había entrado al baño, el pequeño minino me miro, no dijo nada, solo salió caminando del baño con una extraña expresión. No le di importancia, me mire al espejo, Natsu me había hecho el chupón del lado derecho de mi cuello y era grande, maldije para mis adentros, pero por lo menos me había vengado. Me comense a desvestir, entre a la ducha, el agua estaba calentita. Me preguntaba… ¿Qué relación tendríamos Natsu y yo? Compañeros, tal vez, amigos, no, si éramos una familia entonces éramos algo más que simples amigos, ¿y si fuéramos amantes? Digo, él me ha besado más de una vez y yo estoy locamente enamorada de él, la otra opción que tenía seria de una pareja, pero, no lo sabía, solo sabía que éramos algo más que simples amigos. Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, me seque con una toalla y me envolví en ella, abrí la puerta del baño, me había olvidado de traerme ropa, Salí avergonzada y con la cabeza agacha. Natsu se había puesto una remera roja, unos gens y su bufanda, perfecto eso tapaba el chupón que le había hecho, Mirajen estaba sentada en el sillón junto con Lissana y tenía un osito blanco de peluche con una correa detrás, deduje que era un bolso de mano.

-M-Me he olvidado mi ropa…- susurre, Mirajen se levantó y me extendió aquel osito.

-Para eso hemos venido Lissana y yo, ten, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas, es un bolso mágico, por más que guardes cosas nunca se llenara- me sonrió, se lo acepte y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-gracias…- susurre, ella miro a Natsu, quien me miraba disimuladamente.

-vete a cambiar-dijo con cierto tono serio en su voz, asentí con la cabeza y entre casi corriendo al baño.

Saque la ropa interior de aquel osito y una falda marrón junto con una remera sin mangas negra que tenía dibujada una rosa blanca en medio, me vestí rápido, la ropa que me había sacado la deje en el canasto de ropa sucia, me peine con un rodete y me calce con unas botas negras, agarre aquel osito y Salí. Lissana miraba deprimida a Natsu, Mirajen le estaba discutiendo algún tema que no entendí, me senté alado de Natsu y les sonreí.

-tenía razón, ese conjunto le queda mejor que aquel vestido- comento Mirajen alabándome.

-Mira-nee tu siempre tienes la razón- comento Lissana.

-gracias- les dije, ambas se levantaron.

-creo que ya deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde- Lissana me sonrió.

-lo mismo digo- Mirajen se despidió de mí con una cálida sonrisa, Natsu les abrió la puerta, se despidieron de él.

Me percate en ese momento de que Happy no estaba presente, lo busque con la mirada, pero nada, fruncí en ceño.

-si buscas a Happy él ha salido, nosotros también tenemos que salir a comprar la cena, quedamos que nos encontraríamos a las ocho imedia en el parque- comento Natsu mientras se me acercaba, me había leído la mente, o eso parecía, pero en realidad era muy fácil de predecir lo que yo pensaba por mis muecas.

Natsu se sentó en el sillón y se empezó a arrastrar hacia mí con cierta risa malvada, como si quisiera continuar lo de recién, me corrí hasta el borde de aquel sillón, el me agarro una pierna y acto reflejo se abalanzó sobre mí, asiéndome caer bruscamente en el sillón. Nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma distancia.

-Natsu, nosotros dos ¿Qué relación tenemos?- le pregunte, se sorprendió pero negó con la cabeza.

-¿eres tonta o qué? Lo sabes perfectamente- negué con la cabeza.

-no, no se- susurre, el sonrió.

-tonta, tu eres _**"**_**MI NOVIA**_**"**__**–**_ abrí los ojos de par en par, ¿acaso estaba sorda?, me quede quieta, mi respiración se cortó.

-¿q-que?- pregunte, no sabía cómo reaccionar, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, tenía muchos sentimientos en ese momento.

-lo eres desde el primer momento en que te dije que tus labios son míos- separe mis labios para decir algo, pero él me beso- sigamos en donde lo dejamos- murmuro.

Me volvió a besar, yo le correspondí deseosa aquel beso, estaba excitada, no se me había pasado todavía lo de la vez pasada, sentía su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, lo deseaba, tanto como el me deseaba, pero teníamos que controlar nuestros impulsos, lo que estábamos haciendo no era correcto, pero como soportar tanto deseo de tocarlo, de besarlo y acariciarlo, no lo soportaba, lo necesitaba.

-Natsu- le dije intentando separarme de el- Happy nos espera…- separo sus labios de los míos para luego besar mis hombros y mi cuello, me estremecí.

-luego, hay tiempo- murmuro, me beso aún más mi cuello, lo que hiso que gimiera, sonrió triunfante.

-para…- susurre él se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto jadeante.

-esto está mal… si el maestro se entera te mataría- el desvió su mirada.

-no, Lucy, lo que el maestro ase está mal, él tiene que entender, tú has crecido, ya no eres aquella niñita pequeña que debía ser protegida cueste lo que cueste, ahora tú me tienes a mí, y con eso basta- negué con la cabeza.

-no Natsu, esto está mal…- repetí el suspiro pesadamente.

-el maestro quiere impedir que estemos juntos, pero no puedo, no puedo contenerme más, estos sentimientos me están matando, Lucy…- trago saliva- **¡TE AMO, TONTA!**- grito, abrí mis ojos de par en par, se me llenaron de lágrimas, el rostro de Natsu estaba rojo, miraba hacia otro lado, apoye mi mano derecha en su mejilla y le dedique una tierna sonrisa.

-Natsu… yo… también te amo- susurre, me miro sorprendido pero a la vez feliz.

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto atontado.

-te amo- repetí antes de abrasarlo de golpe- desde la primera vez en que leí sobre ti, desde el primer momento en que escuche tu voz, desde que te vi, Natsu amo todo tu ser- el correspondió aquel abrazo con manos temblorosas.

-Lucy… me sucedió lo mismo, al principio no sabía lo que sentía, hasta hace poco, cuando estuve a punto de perderte reaccione- me susurro- de ahora en mas no te dejare ni un solo momento- sonreí.

-vallamos con Happy- él se levantó de golpe, me extendió su mano, se la acepte, me limpie mis ojos, había llorado de la felicidad.

-Lucy, te quiero tonta- le saque la lengua, era un imbécil, un tierno y pervertido imbécil, el imbécil que yo amaba.

- vamos.

* * *

Erza lloraba junto a Levy y Juvia, lloraban de la felicidad, estaban en el gremio, mejor dicho no solo ellas lloraban, si no que todos los presentes, pero ellas tres eran las más exageradas. Enfrente de ellas estaba aquel libro que relataba la historia de Lucy, habían leído todo, para ellas eso había sido algo tan romántico y valiente que parecía un libro inventado, Luma se les había unido a su llanto, Lucy había logrado estar junto a Natsu, cosa que ella no lo había podido hacer en su anterior vida. Laxus no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado estaba rebosante de felicidad, pero por el otro tenía un gran instinto asesino.

-¡Lucy!- llorisqueaba Erza.

-Al fin….- repetía Juvia.

-¡Lu-chan!- decía Levy mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había dado Gajeel.

-¡esto merece un festejo por parte de Natsu y Lucy!- grito Gray alzando su copa de sake junto a Cana.

Por otro lado Gildarts llorisqueaba como nunca, Natsu había madurado, ya no era más un niño, ahora tenía una familia con Lucy y Happy, no sabía cómo agradecerle a aquella rubia todo lo que hacía por él, lo había echo madurar. Todos gritaban y festejaban lo más que podían, esepto Lissana, ella estaba escondida en un rincón sosteniendo las lágrimas, odiaba aquello, pero sabía que no se podía interponer en un amor que venía desde sus vidas pasadas, ellos estaban destinados a conocerse, destinados a amarse, lo que ella sentía no era y nunca seria correspondido, tenía que olvidarlo.

* * *

Estábamos en el mercado comprando la cena, Happy había elegido comer pescado, nos encontrábamos eligiendo el mejor pescado posible, al salir de la tienda nos dirigimos a otra para comprar lo que faltaba.

-Natsu, Happy, ahora elijan ustedes lo que quieran llevar- ambos sonrieron.

-¡lo que ordene Lucy-sama!- dijeron a unísono antes de salir corriendo, sonreí y me senté en un banco.

Un muchacho rubio se me acerco, lo mire de reojo, este sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

-oye, tu eres de Fairy Tail, ¿no?- pregunto, asentí con la cabeza- mi nombre es Sting, de sabertooth- asentí con la cabeza.

-soy Lucy, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sting-kun?- le pregunte, el sonrió.

-algunos asuntos con tu gremio, ¿Qué ases tu sola a estas horas de la noche^?- negué con la cabeza.

-no estoy sola, mis amigos están comprando- el asintió con la cabeza y desvió su mirada, se volvió seria y sin sentimiento alguno.

Mire hacia donde el miraba, Natsu corría con algunas bolsas junto a Happy, me levante y camine hasta ellos.

-¿todo eso piensan comer?- les pregunte ambos asintieron ansiosos.

-Lucy, tenemos hambre- se quejó Happy.

- ¿Natsu?- Sting estaba tras de mí, Natsu cambio su expresión- valla Lucy no sabía que estabas con ellos- le sonreí.

-Sting…- susurro Natsu-¿de dónde la conoces?- pregunto mientras agarraba mi brazo y me jalaba hacia él.

-nos acabamos de conocer- dijo, Natsu me agarro de la cintura.

-Lucy es mi novia, más te vale no acercártele más- gruño Natsu, lo mire de reojo, me sonroje.

-Natsu…- me queje, el me ignoro.

-no te preocupes Natsu, no estoy aquí para quitarte a tu chica, tengo asuntos pendientes con tu gremio- Natsu lo miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-lo que digas, vámonos, Lucy- me comenzó a arrastrar hacia el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa comenzamos a cocinar, de la nada había comenzado a llover, comimos lo más tranquilos posibles, Natsu actuaba muy raro, al poco tiempo habíamos empezado a discutir, se quejaba del por qué me presente a Sting-kun, le explique que no sabía que se conocían pero era persistente, de repente cambiamos el tema al por que le había dicho que era su novia, el insistía en que era verdad, pero ni siquiera me lo había pedido, me enoje e invoque a Acuarios para que le dé una lección, pero fue mala idea, como el libro de mi madre decía ella era muy malhumorada, termine siendo yo la que pago las consecuencias y para colmo, Acuarios me refregaba en la cara que tenía una cita, mama tenía razón, Acuarios tenía un carácter fuerte. Virgo me ayudo a lavar los platos, me sentía cansada y adolorida, claro como no lo estaría si Acuarios me dio la lección de mi vida. Natsu y yo no nos hablamos por un buen rato, estuve junto a Virgo quejándome de lo primero que se me pasaba por la cabeza, Virgo intentaba tranquilizarme, pero no podía, y pensar que esa misma tarde Natsu y yo nos estábamos llevando de maravilla. Virgo se había tenido que ir, y yo me quede con mi malhumor. Al final Natsu se disculpó conmigo, pero eso no me quito el malhumor que tenía, Happy se había acostado a dormir, Natsu y yo habíamos arreglado que el dormiría en el sillón, pero yo no tenía ganas de moverme. Se sentó a mi lado y me empezó a molestar, me tocaba la mejilla con un dedo o me besaba la mejilla. El rostro de Natsu estaba sonrojado, y su cuerpo temblaba. De repente callo desmallado.

* * *

-¡Natsu!- grito Lucy al ver que el pelirrosado se había desmayado.

Le toco la frente, estaba hirviendo, se levantó del sillón y lo acomodo, le quito la remera, el transpiraba y mucho, corrió hacia el baño, mojo un pañuelo y se lo coloco en la frente, estaba preocupada por él, le preparo un té y luego de eso, no se separó ningún momento de él. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, vio el rostro preocupado de su rubia, esta le sonrió aliviada, le toco su frente, su fiebre no l bajaba.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto forzando su respiración.

-Natsu, que bien, por favor no te muevas, déjame cambiarte el paño- el asintió con la cabeza, Lucy agarro el paño y lo volvió a mojar en el baño, se lo coloco en la frente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto confundido.

-te desmayaste, apenas pude hacer que tu temperatura baje- le contesto, se arrodillo en el suelo junto a Natsu. Natsu se sentó en el sillón, miro su cuerpo, su pecho estaba al descubierto, miro a Lucy, quien estaba sonrojada.

-¿Dónde está mi camisa? ¿Qué me has hecho?- pregunto con cierto rubor que se escondía en lo rojo que estaba por culpa de su fiebre, Lucy se sonrojo aún más y negó desesperada.

-¡N-No pienses mal! S-Solo te la he quitado porque transpirabas mucho, solo eso- desvió su mirada, Natsu la contemplo con extrañes.

- está bien, te creo- ella le extendió un vaso con él te que le había preparado con mucho cariño y preocupación, eso le aria bien.

-ten, tómalo, es té con miel- Natsu acepto la tasa, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo mimen tanto, tomo un poco Lucy miraba el suelo.

-Lucy, esto es extraño, nunca antes alguien me había cuidado así, es la primera vez en muchos años, esto es incómodo, pero desde que igneel desapareció siempre, siempre dependí de mí mismo, nunca antes me mimaron y me cuidaron de esta manera- termino de tomar él te, Lucy lo miraba con ojos tristes, ambos habían sufrido mucho, el corazón de Lucy latía con fuerza, una extraña sensación la invadió.

~ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué… porque esta sensación me dice que no me tengo que ir de su lado?~pensó la rubia lo abraso de repente, sorprendiéndolo ~quiero… protegerle, necesito hacerlo… yo lo protegeré~ lo abraso aún más fuerte.

-Lucy- susurro Natsu, le correspondió aquel abraso.

-yo… are todo lo necesario para que no sufras, Natsu depende de mí, estaré siempre a tu lado, siempre…- le susurro sonrojada.

Al día siguiente Natsu había mejorado, pero Lucy le obligo a quedarse acostado, cosa que era imposible, estuvo inquieto todo el día, Lucy le aviso al maestro. Natsu divagaba por la casa, cosa que asía enojar a Lucy y de un grito le ordenaba que se acueste, Lucy estaba mandona, le obligaba a Happy que la ayudase en todo. Estaba irritada, Natsu no le hacía caso, Loki apareció de la nada en la casa, cosa que hiso enojar aún más a Lucy, ya que Natsu y el estaban discutiendo.

-¡Ya dejen de molestar!- grito enojada, ambos se callaron- ¡Loki, ayuda a Happy a lavar la ropa si no tienes nada que hacer, y Natsu acuéstate en la cama ahora!- ambos la miraron con miedo, ella sonrió triunfante, Loki corrió a ayudar a Happy, y Natsu se acostó de golpe en la cama.

-Hime da miedo cuando quiere- susurro Virgo, la mire.

-me encanta tener el control entre ellos- le dije mientras me estiraba.

-Hime, ¿quiere que le ayude en algo?- pregunto, Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-¿podrías prepararle sopa a Natsu?- pregunto, Virgo asintió con la cabeza.

- lo que usted ordene, Hime- dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Lucy se acercó a Natsu, este se había dormido, sonrió malvadamente, agarro el osito y saco unas fibras, se subió encima de él y le empezó a dibujar el rostro, le hiso un corazón en la frente, le dibujo anteojos y un bigote, le rayo las mejillas, Happy entro a la casa y se le unió a Lucy, ambos le habían rayado todo el rostro, Lucy miro a Happy y le comenzó a dibujar el rostro, el pequeño minino le dibujo un pequeño corazón en la mejilla a la rubia. Natsu se despertó y se sobresaltó al verla sentada encima de él riéndose junto a Happy.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto, ella se rio aún más- ¿Qué le paso a Happy?- pregunto mientras observaba al minino.

-mírate, es tan gracioso- Happy le extendió un espejo, Natsu miro su reflejo y se sobresaltó.

-¡Lucy!- grito antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, ella callo en la cama riéndose a carcajadas, la expresión de Natsu era tan graciosa.

-no me pude contener, lo siento- Natsu miro a Happy.

-y tú te le uniste, ¿no?- le pregunto.

-yo no sé nada- dijo el minino mientras intentaba escapar.

-ya Natsu, déjalo- le susurro Lucy- Happy, vuelve a lo que estabas asiendo- el asintió y salió corriendo por donde había llegado.

-¿Por qué lo apoyas?- pregunto Natsu acercando su rostro al de ella.

-por qué le quiero- Natsu inflo sus mejillas.

-¿y a mí no?- pregunto, por su expresión Lucy dedujo que estaba celoso, sonrió.

-claro, mucho más que a él, pero eso no cambia las cosas, tu estas enfermo, ahora lávate el rostro y vuelve a la cama- Natsu la ignoro, le beso el cuello, ella se sonrojo.

-todavía no se te ha ido- le dijo, ella hiso una mueca.

-si Laxus-oniichan lo ve te matara- le susurro, Natsu rio y la beso.

-no me importa- le dijo, saboreando los labios de Lucy.

-Hime, la comida ya está lista…- Virgo los interrumpió, Lucy se separó de Natsu con brusquedad, este se quejó, pero ella no le hiso caso, se levantó de golpe.

-Gracias Virgo- susurro, miro a Natsu- acuéstate, tu fiebre aun no baja- el asintió a regañadientes.

Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué siempre los interrumpían en la mejor parte?, siempre lo mismo, él quería llegar más lejos con ella, pero no, nunca podía. Lucy lo agradecía, pero Natsu lo odiaba. Happy estaba escondido en una esquina, había anotado todo lo sucedido, tanto en esos momentos como la noche anterior, reía malvadamente, pero… todo eso lo hacía por Lucy.

* * *

**Bien al fin termine este capítulo :D espero que lo disfruten, creo que lo ice demasiado largo, pero me entusiasmada a la hora de escribirlo, este capítulo y el anterior fueron para cambiar un poco el aire de la historia, me parecía que necesitaban un poco de descanso xD pero ahora sí, los capítulos que vienen serán más interesantes :D****  
****Gracias por leer…**


	20. Capítulo 19: visita inesperada…

Capítulo 19: visita inesperada…

Era lunes, un odioso lunes, ni yo sabía el por qué me quejaba, si ya no tenía que ir más a la escuela, eso era lo mejor, pero la noche pasada no había podido dormir nada, Natsu se quejaba que le dolía la cabeza, y yo me quede cuidándolo, por suerte logre hacer que su fiebre baje, pero a causa de eso no dormí, a eso de las cinco de la mañana me había quedado dormida alado de Natsu, mejor dicho, tirada en el suelo, fue incómodo y estaba de muy malhumor. Estábamos en el gremio, Natsu estaba a mi lado, se sentía mucho mejor. Luma entro corriendo, se paró al verme, su rostro mostraba desesperación, el maestro la miro.

-¡la llave rosada ha sido robada!- grito, me pare y la mire a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunte, ella asintió.

-no solo esa llave, me han confirmado que las otras tres llaves también…- dejo de hablar de repente, miro mi cuello y frunció el ceño- ¿Lucy, que tienes en el cuello?- pregunto, Natsu sonrió con cierto rubor infantil, retrocedí tres pasos.

-n-nada- tartamudee, Luma se me acerco, me tape el chupón con mi mano.

-Lucy muéstrame- exigió, negué con la cabeza.

-¡nunca!- le grite, un tic se le apareció en el ojo derecho, trague saliva.

-¡Lucy muéstrame!- grito, me di media vuelta con la intención de salir corriendo pero me choque contra Laxus-nii.

-¡Lucy-nee, ten cuidado!- ice una mueca, estaba muerta.

-Laxus no la dejes ir- le dijo Luma, el asintió y me agarro del brazo- tiene algo en el cuello- le comento.

-ya te he dicho que no es nada- Laxus-nii me miro con mala cara, yo tapaba el chupón con mi otra mano, el me la agarro bruscamente.

-conque no es nada, ¿eh?- consiguió decir, Luma me reviso el cuello, me avergoncé.

-Lucy eso es un…- no logro terminar la frase, Laxus-nii me soltó bruscamente y camino hasta Natsu.

-estoy muerto…- susurro, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo.

-¡te lo dije!- me queje, no solo él estaba muerto, pude sentir la mirada de una Luma muy enfadada.

-Lucy, si tu no fueses yo ya te hubiese dado una buena lección…- contuvo su ira- ¡cómo has dejado que ese pervertido te haga eso!- grito llamando la atención de Erza-nee y el maestro.

-n-no fue mi culpa, t-todo paso tan rápido- tartamudee, trague saliva, Luma estaba muy enojada.

-si manchas una sola vez tu cuerpo… ¡tus alas nunca brotaran idiota!- perfecto Luma se había cabreado y daba mucho más miedo que yo, quería salir corriendo, pero mis piernas estaban quietas y temblaban- ¡además tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo!- eso era mucho peor.

-Luma...- en ese momento me acorde de aquellas imágenes confusas de Luma y Haru-¡mira quién habla la sacerdotisa que de santa no tiene nada!- la contraataque, ella me miro sorprendida.

-Lucy no me digas que tu…- asentí con la cabeza.

-tu, Haru, aquella noche de luna llena en una cabaña- su expresión cambio a una muy asustada- yo digo que no moriste del todo santa, y si tú lo hiciste ¿Por qué yo no lo puedo hacer?, digo un simple beso no es nada- ella intento dar una excusa, pero se callaba, su rostro estaba rojo, no sabía que decir, sonreí triunfante.

-mis alas ya habían salido, la primera vez que se manifestaron fue cuando baile la danza de la ceremonia del cumpleaños del rey, ja ¿y ahora que dices señorita sabelotodo?- se cruzó de brazos, la mire con odio, tenía razón, me había pasado por alto esa parte.

-Luma, te lo diré con la mayor calma posible, te detesto- le dije con cierto tono de tranquilidad forzado, le sonreí.

-y no sabes cuánto yo te detesto reencarnación- también me sonrió, definitivamente ella no podía ser mi antepasada, nos llevábamos mal.

-Luma, sigue con lo que estabas diciéndonos acerca de las llaves rosadas- mi abuelo estaba junto a Nosotras, Luma se rasco la cabeza, por su expresión pude deducir que se había olvidado lo que me estaba diciendo, luego de unos dos minutos se acordó.

- así, alguien ha robado las cuatro llaves, no tardaran mucho en venir a secuestrar a Lucy- el maestro asintió.

-Luma armaremos una estrategia para impedir que eso pase, no te preocupes- el maestro se había distraído viendo a Laxus-nii corretear a Natsu por todo el gremio- mejor iré a calmar a ese par de idiotas- suspiro pesadamente.

-Lucy, cuídate- susurro Luma antes de salir del gremio.

-Lucy, no me siento bien- se quejó el pequeño minino, lo mire, le toque la frente, estaba caliente, perfecto Natsu le había contagiado su resfriado.

-Happy, no me digas que tu también estas enfermo- me queje mientras lo agarraba para abrasarlo.

-lo siento- susurro, lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude.

-no es tu culpa, Happy- le susurre.

-erza me dijo que ya arreglaron ese problema de tu casa, Lucy no quiero que te vallas de casa- sonreí y asentí.

-me quedare unos días más en su casa, igual los iré a visitar si quieren- el minino asintió, se separó de mi.- dile a Mira que te de algo para que tu temperatura no suba más- el comenzó a volar hacia Mirajen quien estaba hablando con Lissana

Me senté en la barra, una cálida y extraña sensación me invadió, me sentía bien, levante la vista, divise a alguien en la puerta del gremio, su rostro estaba tapado con una capucha, lo único que pude ver fue su sonrisa desquiciada, me extendió la mano. Me levante y camine hasta el sin apartar un instante mi mirada.

* * *

Natsu se paró en seco al ver a Lucy caminar como sonámbula hacia un hombre encapuchado, Laxus miro hacia donde Natsu miraba, ambos intercambiaron una extraña mirada y asintieron. Lucy salió acompañada de aquel hombre, Natsu y Laxus la siguieron a escondidas.

-el día prometido se acerca- le comento aquel hombre a Lucy.

-lo sé, el día en que tendré en mi poder las otras llaves- murmuro ella, el asintió.

- espero, y ruego que no usen tus alas puras para el mal, no me gustaría ver esas alas que tanto amo de color negro – Lucy se sonrojo, él se paró en seco debajo de un árbol, se volteo para quedar cara a cara con Lucy.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto la sonrojada rubia.

Natsu y Laxus se escondían detrás de otro árbol y miraban con curiosidad, aquel muchacho le sonrió a Lucy, ella trago saliva, él se sacó la capucha y le sonrió, Lucy se quedó helada. Sus cabellos eran rosados, sus ojos negros, lucia el collar en forma de dragón en su cuello, era el, Haru. Muchos recuerdos borrosos pasaron por su cabeza, momentos felices de Luma y el cuándo niños, cosa que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas, Luma?- pregunto antes de jalarla de un brazo hacia él, la agarro de la cintura- no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo tan hermosa y radiante como siempre- le susurro, Lucy no reaccionaba, estaba paralizada.

Haru le acaricio la mejilla y el beso bruscamente sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a Natsu y Laxus quienes también se habían quedado quietos como estatuas. Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par, ese beso no era para ella, era para Luma, ella estaba confundiendo con Luma. Natsu se sentía mal, estaba mareado, no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, se separó de ella, estaba sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Luma, te amo- le susurro antes de volverla a besar, ella temblaba, quería gritarle que no era Luma, pero no podía, no le salían las palabras adecuadas.

* * *

**Bien esta vez no tarde mucho en subirlos, yo y los giros drásticos de mi fanfic xD estaba escuchando lo más tranquil****a música y se me paso eso por la cabeza, ¿Qué tal si Lucy tiene una visita inesperada y eso no es todo, que tal si pasa algo entre ellos? Y aquí tienen todo lo que surgió de esa idea :3 Gracias por leer.**


	21. Capitulo 20: Lucy es secuestrada

Capitulo 20: Lucy es secuestrada.

¿Ase cuanto tiempo que ella no veía a Haru? No lo sabía. Pero en ese momento en que ella lo vio junto a Lucy su mundo entero se paró. ¿Cómo podía confundirla con ella? Claro ahora lo entendía, el la recordaba como una rubia torpe, caprichosa, bondadosa y muy despreocupada por su apariencia. Se tocó sus cabellos, se los había teñido para no causar confusión entre ellas, pero parecía que eso complicaba aún más las cosas. Las almas que no habían podido reencarnar se movían inquietas en su interior, aunque sonriera y fuese por unos instante feliz junto a Lucy, esas almas estaban llenas de odio, dolor, depresión, enojo y rencor, lo que le faltaba a Lucy, ella estaba incompleta. Lo mismo le sucedía a Haru en esos momentos, algunas de sus almas tenían los mismos sentimientos que ella y no pudieron reencarnar. Luma los miraba, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-¡Haru!- logro gritar, en cuanto se separó de Lucy ella corrió a su lado para abrasarla, Luma le correspondió aquí abraso.

-Luma…- susurro la rubia.

-ya cálmate, ese idiota nos ha confundido eso es todo- intento mantener la calma, si fuese por ella ya hubiese matado a aquel cabeza hueca- ¡Haru estúpido yo soy Luma!- le grito, el la miro confundido.

-entonces ella es…- susurro, puso cara de asustado.

-es Lucy, ¿ni siquera sabes distinguir entre ella y yo?, ¿que no le prestas atención al color de nuestros ojos, idiota?- se quejó mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Lucy.

-ay no…- susurro, Luma asintió.

-Lucy, vuelva al gremio, luego hablaremos- ella asintió con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo- eres un idiota, deberías volver a buscar las lleves, ¿eso era lo que estabas asiendo, no?- asintió, Luma lo miro por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

-L-Luma, yo lo siento- le susurro, ella se paró y miro hacia el suelo.

-te entiendo, si hubieses llegado antes podríamos haber estado más tiempo juntos, pero te has tardado, el día prótido está cerca y mi cuerpo poco a poco se está quebrando, se dio vuelta y él pudo ver unos cuantos cristales rojos alrededor de su brazo.

-Luma, eso quise pero, fue difícil, los de arriba estaban obligando a aquellas almas que faltan a ir a mi reencarnación, fue difícil convencerlos- ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le dedico las mejores de sus sonrisas.

-adiós, Haru, nos veremos el día prometido, antes de que mis almas puedan ir a donde pertenecen- el intento decir algo, pero las palabras no lograban salir se sus labios.

Ella se sonrojo y se volteo, comenzó a caminar, lejos, muy lejos de allí. Lucy corría hacia su gremio, se sentía confundida, pero confiaba en que Luma se lo explicaría. Sintió que alguien la seguía, se dio vuelta y lo último que pudo ver fue a alguien abalanzarse sobre ella.

* * *

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Lucy se había ido, hasta eso, Laxus, Natsu y Luma regresaron al gremio, al saber que ella no había vuelto esperaron un rato, pero nada, Laxus deicidio buscarla en su apartamento, y, Natsu y Happy en su casa, pero nada, no estaba en ningún lado. El maestro se empezó a desesperar, su nieta no aparecía en ningún lado, Mavis lo intentaba calmar, había mandado a algunas personas a buscarla, pero nada, Erza pensaba lo peor, salió del gremio y tirado en la puerta vio un papel, lo agarro y lo leyó atentamente, abrió los ojos de par en par y entro de nuevo al gremio, le entrego el papel al maestro y este apretó sus dientes. La carta decía que habían secuestrado a Lucy, y hasta que el día prometido no llegases ninguno de los gremios la iba a tener, tanto Reven Tail como Fairy tail se tendrían que reunir en el lugar donde todo comenzó, el reino de Luma. Faltaba no mucho para el día prometido, quería rescatar a su nieta cueste lo que le cueste, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba el reino de Luma, se había perdido luego de aquella batalla. Natsu al saber aquella noticia había salido corriendo a buscarla, no había caso con él, tendrían que mantenerlo vigilado hasta ese día.

* * *

Me desperté en una gran cama, de repente la reconocí, la misma que había visto en el sueño al que Luma me había llamado, salte de golpe y me caí bruscamente al suelo, me levante de golpe atontada, mire mi reflejo, lucia el mismo tipo de ropa que la vez anterior, solo que el sujetador que llevaba puesto estaba adornado con cuentas y monedas, tenía falda un cinturón dorado, la falda era larga sin coser de ambos lados, que dejaba ver mis largas piernas, todo era color negro, en mis manos tenia pulseras de oro, en mi cuello lucía una gargantilla de oro con cuentas negras. Lo único que faltaba era que Aguamarine apareciera por esa puerta y me dijese que había una fiesta, me reí por mi nerviosismo y miedo, eso era raro. Asia frio, decidí volverme a acostar en la cama, me acurruque en las calentitas sabanas de piel artificial, no me había dado cuenta que en ese momento me dormí. Era de noche, abrí pesadamente mis ojos, pude ver a un rubio a mi lida, estaba acariciándome mis cabellos, era Sting-kun.

-hola, ¿has dormido bien?- me susurro, asentí con la cabeza.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto, el sonrió.

-en tu tierra natal, tu reino, _"Sindria"_- me levante de la cama de golpe y corrí hasta el balcón, Salí y me apoye en la baranda de piedra, abrí los ojos de par en par.

Pude ver las mismas tierras tal y como las recordaba, el pueblo pequeño, las casas, las tiendas, en el centro estaba la estatua de dos dragones bailando y ese lugar era mi favorito para bailar, mis tierras se extendían hasta algunas cuantas montañas lejanas, pude ver bolar dragones y a personas, tal y como la recordaba. Sting-kun se me acercó y me abraso por detrás sorprendiéndome.

-he vuelto…- fue lo único que pude decirle.

-Lucy, desde aquel accidente el tiempo se ha congelado en este lugar, todo lo que ves es de hace cien años justo el día en que Luma murió, todo está conectado con este lugar, por eso decidieron dejarlo en aquel año, los habitantes ya saben todo y lo aceptan, prefieren seguir viviendo de esta manera, y tu podrás venir cuantas veces quieras, es tu reino- me susurro acercando sus labios a mi oído, me sonroje, intente zafarme de su abraso, no quería eso, no le conocía, además yo era la "novia" de Natsu.

-déjame- le susurre y me corrí bruscamente entrando a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama, quería estar sola por un momento.

-Lucy, ¿ya te han dicho que eres hermosa?- comento, lo mire con mala cara y me cruce de brazos, él se me acercó.

-sí, muchas beses me lo ha dicho Natsu- comente, él puso una cara de fastidio

-¿podrías no hablar de el?- negué con la cabeza y arquee una ceja, se me acercó mas.

-no, él es mi "novio" y tengo el derecho de hablar de el cuanto me plazca- suspiro pesadamente y se me abalanzo sobre mi asiéndome caer bruscamente sobre la cama, me miro con una sonrisa de psicópata, cosa que me hiso asustar.

-¿Natsu y tú ya han pasado la raya?, digo en un descuido alguien más te podría tener- lo mire con miedo, intente empujarlo pero me agarro ambas manos.

-no te interesa- le dije, el me miro y acerco sus labios a mi cuello.

-esto… ¿te lo ha hecho el, cierto?- como acto reflejo me beso el cuello. Estaba aterrada, mi cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo. No sabía qué hacer, quería salir corriendo pero no podía, me tenía acorralada.

Me beso de golpe en los labios, intente mover mi cabeza, era inútil, no quería, no quería que él me hiciese eso, solo Natsu podía besarme y tocarme, solo él. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mi mejilla, él se separó de mí y me observo. Se sorprendió y me soltó, se paró y camino hasta la puerta, me miro por última vez y salió. Me quede dura en la cama, me di vuelta y empecé a sollozar.

* * *

**Perdón por no subirlo antes, estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y además me distraje con mi otro fanfic (¿que soy yo?). Pero al fin termine este cap. Me di cuenta que falta cada vez poco para el final :'(. Perdónenme si es muy corto.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	22. Capítulo 21un dia ante del dia prometido

Capítulo 21: un días antes del día prometido:

_~*Sindria*~_

Lucy caminaba junto a virgo por el pueblo, saludaba a todos, al panadero, al herrero, a las costureras e incluso a los niños, había pasado ya varios días encerrada en el castillo y le parecía hora de salir y tomar un respiro. Además cuanto más lejos estuviese de Sting mejor. Todavía no había superado lo que casi le hace, tenía miedo, no quería estar sola en ningún momento, Filip siempre la acompañaba a la hora de dormir, tenía pesadillas gracias a eso. Lucy caminaba sonriente, Virgo llevaba algunas bolsas con cosas que había comprado Lucy. Filip corría enfrente de ellas dando vueltas, se sentía bien estar allí, en ese lugar. Corrió hasta el, le agarro la mano y lo arrastro hacia la feria, muchos magos demostraban su magia y saludaban a Lucy, en el centro, justo donde estaba la estatuas de los dragones y su lugar favorito estaban bailando cuatro muchachas, Lucy sonrió feliz, aquella danza la conocía, se hacían pasar por Dragons Sleyer y movían las manos de un lado Asia el otro y daban vueltas posicionando un pie delante del otro, solo faltaba la muchacha que iba en medio que era la que bailaba fingiendo ser un Dragon. Al percatarse de ella las personas le gritaban que subiese a bailar en incluso Virgo y Filip la alentaban, una muchacha de cabellos azules le extendió la mano, se la acepto y la llevo en medio. Levanto su brazo izquierdo y dejo abajo el derecho, puso un pie más atrás que el otro y en cuanto la música comenzó a tocar, dio una vuelta con sus brazos moviéndolos alrededor de su cuerpo con elegancia, daba pequeños saltitos en punta de pie, daba varios giros sintiendo su cuerpo moverse por sí solo, deslizo su píen asiendo elegantes círculos mientras movía sus manos una enzima de su frente y la otra debajo de su pera, movía sus caderas con elegancia, dio otra vuelta. Con sus pies iba de un lado asía el otro saltando no muy alto, y sus manos las cambiaba de un lado hacia el otro, izquierda y derecha, dio otra vuelta y se paró en seco mirando el sol, quien yacía enzima de ella, en la misma posición en la que había empezado.

Si, esa era la danza, su danza, no mejor dicho la danza de los dos, la que hace tiempo atrás le había dedicado a Haru. Escucho a las personas alabarla y aplaudir, hiso una reverencia y salió corriendo agarrando a Filip y a Virgo.

* * *

-¡MAESTROO!- Luma entro corriendo al gremio, se llevó por delante a Natsu, quien estaba caminando mirando fijamente el suelo y no se había percatado de la teñida.

-¡LUMA FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!- le grito mientras se para pesadamente del suelo, ella lo miro con odio.

-¡ME FIJARIA SI NO TUVIESE ESTO DE LUCY!-le contesto mostrándole una pequeña esfera de cristal.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿Cómo esta Lucy? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¡Luma ya habla!- le exigió saber Natsu, ella se levantó y corrió hasta el maestro seguida por Natsu.

-Luma, muéstramelo- le dijo este mientras ella le entregaba aquella esfera.

-lo he encontrado arriba de la cama de Lucy- le dijo antes de que la esfera mostrara unas imágenes.

_Lucy se había tirado bruscamente en la cama, miraba el techo, se dio vuelta y suspiro. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó desesperada en la cama, lucia unas ropas muy raras, un vestido muy corto y casi transparente, su ropa interior era negra, tenía una pequeña tiara de diademas y pulseras de oro, hiso una mueca antes de salir corriendo hacia el balcón, se paró en seco. Desde donde estaba pudo divisar una cabellera rosada, hiso una mueca. Se podía escuchar sus pensamientos _

_~No creí que llegaría tan rápido, me matara si no me ve bien vestida~ corrió otra vez asía adentro de la habitación, abrió su gran armario mientras entraba intentando quitarse su vestido, corrió por todos lados en aquella habitación intentando vestirse con una falda corta que tenía un lado descosido y que dejaba ver su pierna, se puso un sujetador con cuentas y unas tobilleras ajustadas de oro, se peinó lo más rápido que puso, salió corriendo de la habitación llevándose por delante las estatuas y a las empleadas, salió del castillo y se paró junto a Filip, quien la estaba regañando por llegar tarde. Un pelirosado la miro de arriba asía abajo, ella le sonrió el asintió, le ofreció su mano y se la acepto mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo para ver cómo estaban de economía._

_La imagen se cortó allí, y luego apareció otra, Lucy danzando junto a otras bailarinas, riendo y jugando con los niños del pueblo._

Luma no dudo ni un segundo, sabia donde se encontraba y con quien.

-Haru…- susurro llamando la atención del maestro y Natsu- la han llevado a Sindria-

-pero… ¿tu reino no se perdió?- le pregunto Natsu.

* * *

Lucy se encontraba sentada malhumorada, Sting la estaba regañando por haberse ido sin avisar, Filip se disculpaba por ella, había oscurecido, estaban comiendo, ella se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió a sui habitación. Desde hacía rato Sting y Haru la volvían loca con los problemas del reino, y ella no sabía que hacer ya. Se tiro pesadamente en su cama, mirando al techo deseoso de poder hablar con Natsu. Odiaba estar en aquel lugar encerrada trabajando sin parar, Haru le obligaba a ayudarlo con los problemas del reino, cuando ella ni siquiera era la reina. En una de sus escapadas hacia el pueblo avía descubierto la forma de salir de allí, pero quedaba muy lejos y tendría que ir montando un Dragon, cosa que no se animaba a hacer. Suspiro pesadamente, se dirigió al balcón, se apoyó en la baranda. Alguien la observaba de lejos, no era una sola persona, sino que muchas, detrás de ella apareció un hombre encapuchado, lo reconoció de inmediato, pero no pudo hacer nada, pues él ya la había capturado.

* * *

-Aquí es- Erza le señalo una puerta de piedra que estaba colocada en una montaña, el maestro la miro a Luma, ella dudaba.

-esos símbolos…. Creo que sí es, pero no lo sé, nunca vi la puerta, nunca Salí de mi reino- susurro, Natsu apoyo su mano en el hombro de Luma y le sonrió.

-no pasara nada si probamos- ella se sonrojo y asintió.

-Natsu tiene razón, Luma no te preocupes- la calmo Gray.

-¿entonces que estamos esperando? Entremos- les dijo.

* * *

Esa noche antes del día prometido no sabríamos que pasaría, solo podíamos confiar en algo, nuestra fuerza. Lo único que sabíamos era que necesitábamos detener a Reven Tail y que mis almas en pena puedan ir a donde pertenecen, con mi reencarnación, Lucy, si no, tanto ella como yo moriríamos, ninguna de las dos podría estar mucho tiempo aquí. Esa noche antes de todo necesitábamos salvar a Lucy de aquel desastre, sin importar que. Pero nada en el mundo puede parar el siclo de nuestro sufrimiento, ya estaban destinados a eso, destinados a conocerse, pero condenados a perderse. En cada reencarnación se conocerían, y en cada reencarnación se separarían. Esa era su maldición.

* * *

**Falta poco para el final :'( uno o dos capítulos ****más****, todavía no ****sé****, tengo tantas ideas para el final, no ****sé**** si ****hacerlo****trágico**** o feliz, o si hacer las dos cosas.**** Gracias por leer.**


	23. Capítulo 22: Tragedia

Capítulo 22: Tragedia.

Natsu y los demás se acercaban al centro, pudieron divisar una gran burbuja de cristal y allí adentro estaban las cuatro llaves junto a Lucy quien yacía inconsciente. Iván estaba a un lado contemplando con una sonrisa triunfante a Lucy, una de las llaves brillo y cubrió todo de rojo, mochas imágenes se mostraron en aquel cristal y cada una entraba en el cuerpo de Lucy, Luma negó con la cabeza, miro sus manos, poco a poco su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo, Natsu la miro y ella asintió, su tiempo se estaba acabando. Iván ataco a Natsu por sorpresa, quien recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del maestro, Natsu estaba enojado, encendió su mano y corrió a pegarle a Iván, Erza y Gray se les unieron junto a Wendy, todos al mismo tiempo intentaban pegarle pero nada, de parte de Iván recibían millones de golpes, pero él no recibía ningún golpe. Natsu daba lo mejor de sí para salvar a Lucy, quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo, otra llave brillo seguida de las otras dos restantes, se escuchó a Lucy pegar un grito de dolor, Iván se distrajo y Natsu lo golpeo, una y otra y otra vez, nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho, nunca. Le pegaba con una fuerza increíble, logro esquivar una y le devolvió los golpes hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, Luma miro por última vez a Natsu, y camino por su lado directo a Lucy, este estiro la mano para detenerla pero no pudo, callo inconsciente, Iván sonrió triunfante, Luma lo miro con odio, alzo su mano izquierda en dirección de Iván y un destello blanco salió dirigido hacia el llevándolo lejos y haciéndole chocar con una pared, Luma apoyo su mano en el cristal, así tendrían que ser las cosas, al final las alas de Lucy serian negras, al final ellos habían ganado parecía, todo se acabaría. Poco a poco Luma fue desapareciendo junto a Haru, ella debía guiar a Lucy al camino correcto pero era tarde. Erza y Gray intentaron atacar a Iván, este era rápido, los esquivaba y les golpeaba con una fuerza increíble. Lucy abrió los ojos y pudo ver a sus amigos peleando por ella mientras sus recuerdos se unían a ella, por fin comprendía todo, el porqué de ese día, ella era un ángel caído, murió cuando nació. Intento pegarle al cristal para romperlo y ayudar a sus amigos pero nada, sus recuerdos casi se acababan y eso implicaría que sus alas nacerían. Natsu abrió los ojos, vio a Erza y Gray pelear contra iban y luego a Lucy luchar contra el cristal, se paró y tambaleo, se volvió a caer, se arrastró hasta ella, logro pararse, empezó a golpear desesperado aquel cristal, no faltaba mucho para que los recuerdos se terminasen, Lucy lloraba mientras le pegaba con más fuerza y gritaba unas cuantas cosas a Natsu, él le decía que todo iba a estar bien mientras intentaba golpear aquel cristal, ambos lloraban, Lucy se rindió y se apartó, no faltaba mucho. Empezó a cambiar físicamente, sus cabellos crecían y su piel se Asia más pálida y blanca, Luma había desaparecido. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Si no podría salir de allí aunque sea ella los salvaría destruyéndose a sí misma, así serían las cosas, en cada vida ambos tendrían que sufrir. Natsu y Wendy le gritaban e intentaban sacarla de allí, pero era inútil, ya nada funcionaba. Con una triste sonrisa formulo unas últimas palabras "Te amo". Y dos grandes alas salieron de su espalda con un gran resplandor que cubrió todo y los ciego por un instante, estaba comenzando el fin de todo, Iván sonrió triunfante, pero alguien se interpuso, Luma con sus últimas fuerzas choco el poder de su Etherion y a las doce llaves del zodiaco con las alas de Lucy rompiéndolas y asiendo que el cristal se rompiera, pero aun así el brillo seguía, Loki cargaba la tarea más pesada, hacer que una pequeña daga de oro combinase todo y decidiera qué camino tomar, destruir el mundo o dejarlo tal y como esta, se la clavó en el pecho haciendo en el acto que todo su cuerpo se agrietase y todo su poder saliera esparcido por todo el reino, eso había decidido la daga, solo destruir el reino, con la consecuencia de que Lucy quedase en un sueño eterno. Su cuerpo cayó al piso. Natsu no aguanto más y corrió a golpear a iban, estaba enojado, casi mata a Lucy por eso, le pego y le pego hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente. Wendy intentaba curar a Lucy pero nada, no reaccionaba, eso tendría que ser así, nunca podrían estar los dos juntos, el cuerpo de Lucy era un recipiente vacío, sin alma. Aquel poder mágico no se iba, seguía y en cualquier momento explotaría toso gracias a él, si no salían rápido de allí el reino entero se destruiría con ellos dentro. El maestro no dudo ningún segundo, agarro el cuerpo de la rubia y decidió que debían escapar de inmediato de allí.

Al salir Natsu se acercó a Lucy incrédulo, todo su cuerpo estaba agrietado y parecía de porcelana, se agacho a su lado y la abrazo. Detrás de él estaban los espíritus de Lucy, quienes miraban con tristeza aquel recipiente, Erza apoyo su mano en la espalda de Natsu, este sollozaba pegado al cuerpo de la rubia, si tan solo el hubiese podido hacer algo.

-¡Lucy!- gritaba Natsu-¡despierta Lucy!- Erza lo miraba con dolor junto con sus compañeros- ¡tonta despierta de una vez!- le exigía, se estaba enloqueciendo.

-Natsu…- susurro Erza, este la ignoro y seguía exigiéndole que despertara, Erza se separó de él y miro con ojos dolidos al suelo- ¡ya basta Natsu, Lucy está muerta!- le grito asiendo que el abriese los ojos de par en par y abrasase con más fuerza el cuerpo de su rubia.

-Lucy no… aun no es tu hora… tienes tantas cosas por hacer, tantas por decir, tantos golpes que darme por colarme en tu apartamento, ¡Lucy vuelve!- le exigía el pelirosado.

-Natsu…- susurro Gray.

-Lucy por favor- seguía sollozando Natsu.

-Natsu eso no la traerá de vuelta- le dijo la pequeña peliazul entre sollozos.

- esta tragedia no se puede volver a repetir- dijo Loki mirando a Filip.

-ya estaban destinados a esto, aunque reencarnen, aunque se vuelvan a encontrar, aunque sean amigos ella siempre morirá, Loki- le dijo el pequeño rubio.

-Lucy, también te amo…- susurro Natsu- ¡TONTA TAMBIEN TE AMO Y LO SABES!- grito con todas sus fuerzas asiendo que sus amigos llorasen.

El cuerpo de la rubia poco a poco fue desapareciendo, hasta convertirse en polvo, Natsu se quedó con las manos bacías, se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a llorar, Lucy ya no estaba con ellos.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde ese entonces? Días, semanas o meses, ya nada era igual, Natsu no era el mismo de antes, y se notaba, nadie podía alegrarlo, ni siquiera Lissana, ya todo le daba igual si no tenía a su rabia a su lado, cada día iba al cementerio a visitar la tumba que le habían hecho, se quedaba horas contemplándola, por las noches no sentía el calor del cuerpo de su amada y lo deprimía aún más, estaba pálido y ojeroso. No era el único que sufría, los demás también lo hacían pero lo disimulaban por el bien de Natsu. La vida sin ella para él era un infierno. No tenerla cerca, no sentirla cerca, en aquel momento en el que estuvieron juntos, eran una familia habían hecho planes para el futuro, cosa que se quedaron en el olvido. Ambos querían formar una verdadera familia, tener hijos, querían casarse y envejecer juntos, cursi sonaba en aquel entonces, pero ahora a él le sonaba lo más maravilloso y hermoso que se pudiese imaginar, el anhelaba tener una familia verdadera con ella, pero, ya no estaba junto a ellos, ella estaba muerta. O eso parecía, un día Levy entro al gremio pálida y asustada como si hubiese visto un fantasma y así fue, ella estaba por el centro y de pronto ve a una mujer encapuchada que intentaba bajar de un árbol u barrilete para unos niños, decidió ayudarla, se resbalo y callo con el barrilete en la mano, Levy le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y su rostro era idéntico al de Lucy, le entrego el barrilete a los niños, le agradeció y salió corriendo cubriéndose el rostro. Natsu al oír eso salió como loco a buscarla, no sabía por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera, pero desde aquel día en el que se enteró de que esa muchacha encapuchada podría ser Lucy volvía a ser el de antes.

Una mañana Natsu caminaba por la calle distraído, se llevó a alguien por delante, callo sentada al suelo y su capucha salió, pudo ver unos cabellos dorados y unos ojos chocolates, ella se levantó enseguida, Natsu parpadeo barias veces no sabía qué hacer.

-discúlpeme señor, no le he visto- le dijo la muchacha.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu ella lo miro extrañada.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?- le pregunto, y en eso Natsu callo en la cuenta de que no podía ser ella.

-Lucy ¿que no me recuerdas?- le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza.

-no, nunca antes nos hemos visto, ahora si me disculpa mis padres adoptivos me llaman- le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Natsu se quedó quieto sin nada que hacer, no podía creérselo, no sabía lo que había sucedido. No, ella no podía ser Lucy, Lucy lo recordaría, no como esa muchacha, pero su parecido, eran idénticas, como mellizas.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este cap., no soy buena con las peleas así q no se enojen si falto más acción y si es muy trágico, pero ya verán lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fanfic y por sus comentarios, de verdad, gracias. Espero que les haya gustado es ten fanfic :3**


	24. Capitulo 23: La extraña muchacha…

Capitulo 23:

La extraña muchacha…

Natsu les conto a sus compañeros que había visto a la supuesta Lucy. Pero a la hora de dar los detalles de cómo era se dio cuenta que aquella muchacha rubia tenia rasgos mucho más jóvenes que los de la Lucy que conocían. Lucy tenía tan solo 17 años cuando murió, pero esta muchacha era mucho menor, parecía tener 15 años de edad, la edad a la cual murió Luma, había algo que no encajaba en todo eso. Aquella rubia se llamaba igual que Lucy, pero de alguna manera no lo recordaba. Al morir Lucy las llaves desaparecieron junto con su cuerpo, pero esta extraña muchacha las tenía, no sabían lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Algo no encajaba en aquel rompecabezas. Ella tenía amnesia solo sabía su nombre, edad y fecha de nacimiento. Natsu salió del gremio acompañado de sus amigos. Se dirigían hacia el apartamento de Lucy, de vez en cuando ellos se ocupaban de limpiarlo, era lo mejor, mientras la búsqueda por la desaparecida Lucy proseguía, el tenía que hacer algo por ella. Natsu se paró en seco, vio a esa muchacha encapuchada, la conocía, aunque la había visto una sola vez, no había duda, era Ella. Estaba enfrente de la puerta del apartamento y estaba insegura de si llamar o no. Levanto la vista, sintió la mirada de alguien, miro hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, apenas vio a aquel pelirosado se sorprendió e intento tapar su rostro aún más. Antes de que Natsu pudiera reaccionar ella había salido corriendo. El hiso un ademan de ir tras ella, pero Erza lo detuvo enseguida, negó con la cabeza, ella no era la Lucy que ellos conocían. Maldecía a Erza por no dejarle hablarle, pero eso era lo mejor. Erza había averiguado mucho sobre aquella muchacha, su nombre era Hiroshi Lucy, hija adoptiva de una familia muy reconocida y adinerada, al ver que ella era una de las pocas magas celestiales que había decidieron acogerla en su mansión. Pero había algo que no encajaba, ella apareció la misma noche en la que Lucy murió, la misma hora, e incluso lucia las mismas ropas. Pero no, ella no era. La estuvieron buscando por meses enteros, pero nada. Hasta eso esa muchacha intentaba recordar quien era, pero nada, tenía amnesia.

* * *

Ella corría y corría, en su cabeza muchas imágenes aparecían, no sabía lo que era, la mareaban, confundía e incluso la habían hecho llorar, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, lo único que sabía era que conocía aquel lugar. Aquel muchacho de cabellos rosados estaba en cada uno de sus recuerdos, su sonrisa, su cálida voz, sentía conocerlo más que nadie. Poco a poco fue entrando en razón, le conocía, a él y a sus amigos. Desde que los guardias del rey la habían encontrado en los jardines solo sabía muy poco de sí misma, pero lo que más la inquietaba era que nunca más podría volver arriba, le estaba prohibida la entrada si no olvidaba a aquella persona tan importante para ella que la distrajo de su deber. Ya había caído tres veces, esa era su condena, cargar con una magia maldita y peligrosa tanto como no poder volver a su hogar. Al saber todo eso el rey de aquel pueblo había decidido adoptarla. Tenía la mejor educación, las mejores ropas e incluso la mejor comida, pero todo eso la aburría, solo quería verle, pero no sabía a quién, lo conocía sí, pero no sabía cómo era su rostro. Últimamente se estaba escapando mucho del palacio y si las sirvientas entraban a su habitación y veían que no se encontraba allí, harían un alboroto tremendo, sería mejor dirigirse al palacio, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba desorientada.

* * *

-¡tiene que ser ella!- grito Erza mientras se tiraba al sillón- ¡aquella chica sin duda es la réplica de Lucy, aunque tenga quince!- Natsu la miro de reojo.

-Erza la diferencia de edad es notable, además Lucy me reconocería, esta chica ni sabía quién era yo- Natsu se sentó en la cama, Erza lo miro de reojo.

-me han dicho que una familia muy rica la ha adoptado y que apareció el mismo día a la misma hora en que Lucy murió- Natsu la miro, odiaba escuchar esas palabras, Lucy no había muerto, ella desapareció, pero nadie lo entendía.

-Lucy desapareció, no murió, entiéndelo Erza, tú estabas allí- Erza desvió su mirada hacia la puerta intentando no pensar en aquellas palabras.

-lo siento- le susurro a Natsu, la muerte de su amiga también le había afectado y mucho.

-ya no se pongan sentimentales, estábamos hablando de Hiroshi Lucy, ¿no?- Gray salía del baño, se sentó alado de Erza, odiaba que sus amigos se pusieran de esa manera, por poco y lloraban.

-cierto, no hay que cambiar el tema- Natsu se cruzó de brazos

-aunque sea la réplica de Lucy, su olor es mucho más exquisito que el de Lucy, y además hay otra cosa que pasamos por alto, Lucy nunca hablaría tan formal como aquella chica- Erza asintió lentamente.

-supuestamente ella es hija adoptiva de una familia con mucho dinero, tiene amnesia y es una maga celestial, como nuestra Lucy- Erza no dejaba de darle vueltas a ese asunto, comparaba mucho a Lucy con aquella chica.

-Erza…. Ya deja de compararlas- ella lo miro avergonzada.

-es inevitable, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella- Natsu suspiro.

-el maestro ha mandado a investigar a Gajeel y Levy, Erza, no confíes en lo que te han dicho- ella sintió, Gray se cruzó de brazos y suspiro- como sea, Natsu ni se te ocurra ir tras ella, parecerías un maldito acosador, y peor, ella tiene quince años y tu casi diecinueve- Natsu se contuvo, por poco y se abalanzaba sobre el para pegarle, lo sabía mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

-cállate- susurro sonrojado, ni que el fuese a hacer eso, o tal vez sí.

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, sé que está muy cortito, pero tuve unas semanas difíciles (entre eso me castigaron y todo por culpa de un conflicto en mi escuela) además cada vez que escribía algo lo borraba, no me gustaban las ideas que tenía, pero gracias a una pavada que dijo una amiga se me ocurrió esto y más, discúlpenme la demora D: espero que disfruten este cap. Gracias por leer.**


	25. Capítulo 24: La princesa misteriosa

Capítulo 24: La princesa misteriosa.

La rubia miraba su reflejo, se tocaba sus cabellos largos rubios decepcionada, los tenía por debajo de su cintura, era hora de hacer un cambio, en su bota, escondida tenía una pequeña daga que se la había otorgado su padre para protegerse cuando los guardias no estuviesen junto a ella. La saco y sostuvo sus cabellos dejando dos largos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro, inhalo todo el aire que le fue posible y se los corto a la altura de sus hombros. Suspiro pesadamente antes de empezar a sacarse su ropa para ponerse un hermoso vestido color crema, las mangas le llegaban hasta sus codos y era corto hasta sus rodillas, tenía un corsés sencillo con encaje, la falda le caía con elegancia y tenía algunos bolados de la parte delantera que salían del corsés y terminaban en sus rodillas, se lo coloco lo más rápido posible, gualdo aquella daga en su bota larga, tenía puesta unas medibachas canelas y sus botas le llegaban hasta la rodillas y eran blancas, ropa digna de una princesa. Su padre daría una vuelta en carreta por la ciudad y ella tendría que acompañarlo porque la presentaría como su hija. Garro el peine y peino sus cortos cabellos, se trenzo a ambos lados los dos mechones que se había dejado largos y se colocó una tiara, pronto saldrían y ella no estaba lista del todo, agarro su capa y sus llaves, se las coloco y salió corriendo de su cuarto.

* * *

Lissana había escuchado hablar que presentarían a la nueva princesa y estaba emocionada por conocerla, no solo asistirían a aquel festival, sino que, como el gremio de aquel pueblo tendrían que conocerla personalmente ya que el rey les pediría un favor. Estaba junto a Natsu caminando ansiosa por la calles.

-Lissana cálmate- le dijo Natsu mientras le sonreía.

-¿a ti no te emociona? Imagínate el gran honor que es conocer a una princesa, a una de sangre real- le decía mientras lo agarraba sonriente de la mano.

-si lo sé, pero tienes que concentrarte en el favor que nos pedirá el rey- Ella asintió.

-Natsu ya déjate de preocupar, disfrutemos de este día, ¿hace cuánto ya que no salíamos los dos juntos solos?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-creo que…. Desde que Lucy vino a nuestro mundo…- Lissana se tensó con tan solo recordar aquel nombre, desvió su mirada.

-no hables de ella- dijo bruscamente soltándolo y acelerando el paso.

-Lissana, no entiendo el por qué la odias- ella se paró en seco.

-¿es que no lo entiendes?- le pregunto cerrando sus manos en forma de puños y dándose vuelta bruscamente.

-¿entender que Lissana?- Natsu se le acerco.

-Mis sentimientos, todo este tiempo, eh sentido algo por ti, pero siempre me has ignorado, me has dejado por… por esa rubia- Lissana no lo miro, Natsu se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, apretó aún más fuertes sus puños y se armó de valor- ¡Natsu yo te amo! Desde mucho antes que esa rubia viniese a nuestro gremio- se sonrojo, Natsu no reacciono, si no que negó con la cabeza.

-Lissana… yo… no puedo- logro decir el pelirosado bajando la mirada, no podía olvidarla, no podía sentir algo por otra chica, en su interior él sabía que Lucy estaba viva en algún lado, pero por lo menos estaba viva.

-¿Por qué no?- insistió la albina, Natsu se acordó en aquel instante de aquella rara muchacha a la cual se había llevado por delante.

-por qué… ya hay otra chica que ocupa ese lugar- le dijo con una media sonrisa, se rasco la cabeza nervioso-es algo complicado… aunque la he visto una sola vez… yo… me hace sentir…. Lo mismo que Lucy en aquel entonces, no sé cómo explicarlo- le dijo sonrojado, Lissana se sorprendió y lo miro dolida.

-tan solo… dime su nombre…- dijo rendida.

-Hiroshi Lucy, al parecer se llama hace- aunque parecería un lolicon o como quieran llamarlo esos sentimientos no los podía negar, eran los mismos que sentía por Lucy en aquel entonces.

* * *

La rubia corría apurada por los pasillos del palacio, salió por la puerta, su padre, el rey la esperaba arriba de aquel carruaje sin techo, ella trago saliva, llegaba tarde y la regañarían por eso, ella sabía lo ocupado que estaba el rey y no debía hacerle esperar ni un segundo, camino asía el con nerviosismo, luego de debería comportarse lo más educadamente posible, si no se llevaría un castigo. Se subió al carruaje junto a su padre, lo miro detenidamente. Era joven, o eso parecía, sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos celestes, su corona le quedaba grande, sus cabellos le caían asiendo elegantes rulos en las puntas, tendría unos veinte nueve años o unos treinta. Al percatarse de que ella lo miraba le sonrió asiendo que se sonrojase, nunca antes él le había dedicado una sonrisa, él siempre era serio, y casi nunca hablaban, de vez en cuando a la hora de la comida o en su despacho.

-Hiroshi, ¿eres feliz?- le pregunto, sus ojos delataban lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

-Sí, mi señor- le contesto con una sonrisa, el suspiro y la miro con cariño.

-te has cortado el pelo, te queda bien- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, ser tocada por el rey era un privilegio, cualquiera daría todo por estar en su lugar, pero a ella no le importaba, a él solo lo veía como un padre, alguien que le dio comida, ropas y un techo en el cual dormir, tanto como cariño y lo admiraba por su fuerza de mantener la tranquilidad ante los conflictos.

-gracias, mi señor- contesto, el negó con la cabeza.

-no seas tan formal conmigo, soy tu padre después de todo- él se encogió de hombros y la miro avergonzado- ¿podrías llamarme padre?... si no es mucho pedir- la rubia se sorprendió, le sonrió con cariño y asintió.

-si eso desea yo lo hare… padre- el sonrió satisfecho, se sentía muy rara llamándolo así, pero tenía que obedecer sus órdenes.

El carruaje comenzó a andar, ella estaba nerviosa, aunque intentaba esconderlo, tenía un raro presentimiento, alguien la esperaba, la esperaba a las afueras de las murallas de aquel castillo, en aquel pueblo al cual había ido millones de veces. Su nerviosismo se hiso notable cuando estaban llegando a Magnolia, el rey se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero no le dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola. Tan adorable, tan frágil y tímida con los demás era ella, que desde un primer momento supo que había tenido un pasado duro, apenas verla supo que ella había sido echada del cielo tres veces, tres dolorosas veces había caído por una condena, para que le hubiesen dado esa condena tendría que haber sido un Ángel de alto rango, y, hubiesen fallado en un intento de mantenerla alejada de ese algo que la distrajo de su misión. Todo estaba conectado.

La ciudad recibió con brazos abiertos al rey apenas entraron, ella sonrió, había un festival, todos festejaban, reían y jugaban felices mientras los saludaban, el rey de buena educación les correspondía los saludos, irían a la catedral, donde ella tendría que aceptar su papel como princesa –cosa que no le interesaba para nada-, lo único que en ese momento le interesaba era caerle bien a las personas y bajarse del carro para ir a festejar con ellos, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era sonreír con timidez y saludar.

* * *

Aun lado estaban los del gremio esperando a que pasase por allí la carroza para acompañarlos en su trayecto, no solo era necesaria la presencia de los guardias reales, si no también la de magos por cualquier cosa que pasase. Natsu y Lissana no se habían vuelto a hablar desde aquello, Gray y Juvia hablaban animadamente, de seguro que Juvia había sacado un tema de conversación que le encantaba a Gray. Jellal estaba siendo molestado por Erza, ya que él se estaba comiendo un pastel y al verlo, Erza había corrido hacia el para qué le convide, era capaz de dar cualquier cosa con tal de que le dé un pedazo, y Jellal se había salido con la suya en aquel instante, le había pedido una cita, ella le dijo que si sin saberlo, avía caído a la tentación de aquel pastel, e incluso se estaba babeando. Levy abrasaba a Lily con fuerza –por poco y lo asfixiaba- y Gajeel se quejaba de lo primero que se le pasase por la cabeza. E incluso Mirajen estaba coqueteando con Laxus. Natsu miraba a su gremio con celos, todos ellos coqueteando, felizmente enamorados pero el…. Él era el único que no tenía a su novia cerca, la extrañaba, y mucho, pero con tan solo recordar a aquella muchacha rubia se tranquilizaba. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el carruaje pasaba justo delante de ellos, no solo a él le llamo la atención, todo su gremio casi se queda sin habla al ver aquel carruaje. Sus miradas se encontraron, aquellos ojos chocolatosos lo miraron fijo por un instante, no hacía falta que ella hablase, ni que el agá algo, se conocían. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose el uno al otro mientras el carruaje se detenía para que el reí hablase con el maestro. Nada podía romper aquel momento, nada, sus miradas fijas, sus corazones latían, sin duda alguna ella se bajó del carro, desobedeciendo a una de las sirvientas que iba con ellos, camino lentamente hacia él. La veía tan joven, tan cambiada, sus cabellos eran cortos, ese vestido le quedaba a la perfección, su manera de caminar tan elegante, su mirada infantil pero tierna. Si, él era aquella persona que la esperaba, aquella persona que se había encontrado días atrás, aquella persona con la cual soñaba y con la cual le prohibieron estar. No hacía falta hablarse, con tan solo mirarse se decían que se conocían, que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

-Hiroshi, hija, podrías venir- su padre rompió aquel momento, en un susurro los saco de sus pensamientos a ambos, el maestro estaba junto a Natsu, ella no se había dado cuenta, su padre caminaba a su lado- Hiroshi concéntrate en lo que haces, ya sé que eres joven y que tienes derechos a enamorarte, pero por favor no te olvides por lo que estás aquí- ella se sonrojo, el rey rio disimuladamente, abecés podía hacerla enojar, y no le importaba si era el rey o lo que sea, solo quería matarlo.

-cállate, padre pervertido- le murmuro inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella tenía razón, su padre era un pervertido- te he visto mirar a varias mujeres, no solo eso, a las sirvientas también, y se muchas más cosas- su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca, al instante su expresión cambio.

-no te atreverías- le dijo, las pocas veces que hablaron pasaba lo mismo, discutían por cualquier cosa o ella lo retaba por cualquier cosa, así era su vida en el palacio, desde que había llegado había alegrado todo.

-apuéstalo- le murmuro adelantando el paso hacia el maestro.

El rey estuvo hablando un buen y fastidioso rato con el maestro, Natsu y la rubia se miraban de vez en cuando. El parecido era increíble, entre ella y Lucy, pero… lo miraba sin saber quién era el y se lo veía en sus ojos, si ella fuese Lucy ya los hubiese dicho, pero nada.

-¿pero… que?- erza dejo la pregunta incompleta, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella escena, Natsu se le había acercado- Hiroshi Lucy no era hija de una familia de millonarios…- dudo, Gajeel comenzó a reír.

-¿de enserio te la has creído?- le pregunto mirándola, Erza lo miro seria- te han dado información falsa, el maestro me ha mandado a investigar sobre esta muchacha y he terminado descubriendo mucho más que solo su vida, toda la investigación me ha llevado al otro lado y a Luma, tanto como a su muerte de pequeña como su resurrección, y mucho más lejos, digamos que al llegar a investigar a los ángeles- Erza y Natsu se sorprendieron, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?¿que estaba pasando?

* * *

**Bien perdón por la tardanza es que me había quedado sin ideas xD bien, por mala suerte Fafiction no me deja contestar algunos Reviews…. Gracias por leer :D**


	26. Capitulo 25: Historia

Capitulo 25: Historia.

_*relata Layla*__  
__"Todo está unido por un hilo, el hilo de nuestros destinos. Todos hemos vivido más de una vez. Creo que ya es hora de que todo esto salga a la luz, hijo mío, espero que comprendas mis palabras y que entiendas de una vez que eres una distracción para mi niña...__  
__Todo comenzó hace 200 años atrás, Luzmiel era su nombre en los cielos, tan hermosa y bondadosa aquella muchacha, era un ángel de alto rango, la mano derecha de nuestro dios, todo lo que pudiese desear obtendría, pero... Eso no le importaba, deseaba algo que le sería imposible cumplir, al ser la mano derecha de nuestro dios ella tenía prohibido enamorarse. Le recaería una gran condena. Cuando bajo de los cielos para guiar al hijo de nuestro señor junto a Gabriel, ella le conoció, fue un accidente, ambos caminaban distraídos, la primera amistad y la enamoro su nombre era Let, su hermano, Gabriel le advirtió tantas veces que se olvidase de él, pero no podía. Gracias a sus descuidos surgió la muerte del hijo de nuestro señor. Tanto fue el enojo de vuestro dios que decidió castigarla, ella hera como una hermana pequeña para los 7 arcángeles, la protegieron, decidió no castigarla a ella, si no, a aquella distracción, pero, ella se opuso, su amor pudo más, aunque sus hermanos intentaron convencerla de que aquello estaba mal, decidió recibir ella aquel castigo, mi pequeña niña sufrió bastante, tras oponerse, vuestro dios decidió condenarla, la echo de los cielos, debería cargar con un horrible y gran poder mágico, nunca más podría volver a su hogar, las puertas estarían cerradas para ella, cada vez que encontrase a su amado, cada vez que se declarasen, aquel maldito poder se interpondría, causándolo la muerte y haciéndola reencarnar por siempre, esa era su maldita condena. El mismo día en que callo, nacía una pequeña niña en un reino, nació muerta, pero, el rey de la nada sintió un gran poder mágico, el alma del ángel Luzmiel se estaba extinguiendo, no podría soportarlo, era muy pesado, al encontrarla en el suelo, sufriendo, decidió colocarla en el cuerpo de su difunta nieta, se crio como era debido, gracias a su extraño poder obtuvo dos maravillosas magias, una muy antigua y casi perdida, Urano Metria y otra nueva a la cual llamo Magia Estelar, en aquel instante en que cumplió su primer año de edad se crean doce raras llaves correspondientes a aquella rara magia. Pero había algo que le era inevitable, encontrarse con él, como cosa del destino. El segundo encuentro fue inevitable. Era tan solo una niña y no sabía lo que hacía, al encontrarse el su vida volvió a cambiar, aquellos días de juegos y diversión pasaron rápido, hasta que esa guerra se desato, él fue llamado a la guerra con tan solo trece años de edad, fueron muchos años duros tanto para ellos como para el reino de Sindria, al volver ella ya no era la misma, había cambiado tanto, pues, sus antiguos recuerdos como Luzmiel habían vuelto a su cabeza, pero tanto fue el amor que le tuvo que eso los llevo a la segunda tragedia. Luego de que el reino de Sindria casi fuera destruido, Luma había decidido soltar aquel poder mágico, cosa que la mataría, pero no tenía opción, al hacerlo se creó una nueva llave, y todas salieron dispersadas alrededor del mundo, yo observaba desde los cielos el sufrimiento de mi hija Luzmiel, decidí bajar, pero al hacerlo me sucedió lo mismo que ella caí en el cuerpo de una pequeña niña y fui adoptada por el maestro del gremio Fairy Tail, mientras más crecía mas me acordaba mi pasado. Al poco tiempo me enamore y case con un humano, el sabia mi historia y la de mi hija, pero aun así me acepto. me entere que su alma volvió a los cielos, y que fue rechazada, allí callo por segunda vez, fue en ese entonces que quede embarazada de Lucy, poco a poco mi pequeña niña, Luzmiel, crecía en mi vientre, sabiendo lo que sucedería, decidí escapar al otro mundo, donde la magia no existe, junto con mi esposo abandone el gremio, pero todo fue en vano, aun así ella encontró aquel libro, ella lo conoció, se enamoró de él, e incluso él fue en su búsqueda, eso no podía estar pasando. Al caer algunas de sus almas se había separado, mejor dicho, sus hermanos decidieron separar a Luma de Luzmiel para que la guiase en su camino. Pero alguien se interpuso y separo las almas de Haru, no las dejaron reencarnar, pero nada de eso funciono. Su magia se liberó, no había otra opción que matarla, Luma desapareció junto a Haru en aquel entonces. Y Lucy desapareció por meses. Al legar a los cielos recordaba todo, sus hermanos la saludaron, sabían que ella no podía entrar en aquel lugar, le propusieron algo, caer por tercera vez, pero esta vez tendría amnesia, y ni siquiera pondrían sus recuerdos en llaves como lo habían hecho con los de Luma, esta vez no, le cederían un cuerpo de una niña de quince años. Pero en el fondo ella se negaba. Nada de eso funciono, ella callo por tercera vez, pero ese maldito lazo hiso que ellos se encontrasen. Es por eso que yo, Layla Heartfilia he bajado a contarles todo esto, espero que lo entiendan, estaré observándolos desde lejos, os rugo, magos de Fairy Tail que rompan ese hilo y que ayuden a mi hija a poder vivir en paz con la persona a la que tanto ama."_

Gajeel les había mostrado aquella carta que había escrito Layla a sus compañeros, al fin podían entenderlo todo, Hiroshi era Lucy, pero, no sabían el como harían para cortar aquel lazo, pensarían en eso, ahora, lo más importante era que ella recuerde, no importaba el cómo, pero tenía que recordar. En esos momentos ellos se encontraban en el palacio, el rey les había ordenado custodiar los aposentos de su hija, al otro lado ella dormía tranquila. Natsu miro la puerta, Erza lo detuvo apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelirosado. No podía decírselo, ella podría reaccionar de mala manera a aquello, debía de obedecerles.

-Lucy, Luma, Luzmiel, Hiroshi, las cuatro son una sola- Gajeel retomaba la conversación.

-Haru, Let, Natsu, los tres son los mismos- susurro Gray, Gajeel asintió.

- sí, están conectados, de alguna u otra manera ellos dos están conectados, pero para un ángel de alto rango dejar su deber sería algo muy mal visto, y peor si es por culpa de un enamoramiento- Erza asintió.

-lo esencial ahora es poder ver como ella recuerda, no solo su vida como Lucy y Luma, si no como su verdadero yo, Luzmiel- por un descuido de ellos Natsu había desaparecido en los aposentos de la princesa, pero Erza y los demás estaban tan concentrados en su charla que no se dieron ni cuenta.

Natsu camino intentando no hacer ruido por la habitación, Hiroshi dormía acurrucada en su fría y gran cama, murmuraba cosas y nombres en sueños, Natsu le toco su sedoso hombro, rozo sus labios en las mejillas de la rubia, ella sonrió en sueños, él había extrañado tanto tocarla, pero tenía que contenerse ella no le recordaba. Acerco sus labios a su oído y le susurro.

-Descansa, mi Ángel Luzmiel- antes de salir por donde había llegado.

-y tu… Let…- formulo aquellas palabras aun dormida.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan entendido :D gracias por leer.**

**PD:esta es mipáginade face donde estaré avisando cuando suba un nuevo fic o un nuevo cap y pondré adelantos de caps y fic (por cierto una amiga me la creo xD aunque le dije q noo pero ella insistía y termino ganando):**

**www._facebook._com/_pages_/_NaomiMili-Fanfictionne t_/_452849628136828(quiten TODOS los GUIONES BAJOS)**


	27. Capitulo 26: Ángeles

Capitulo 26:  
~*Ángeles*~

Gabriel caminaba con una libreta en la mano, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces fue hacia donde esta Dios y le rogo que le quitasen aquella condena a su hermana. Pero nada. Esta vez iba con una nueva estrategia que había inventado Rafael. Miguel lo miro de reojo, él estaba firmando algunos cuantos papeles, pero de inmediato corrió hasta donde estaba el ojiazul.

-Gabriel, ¿otra vez?- le pregunto, aunque sabía la respuesta, él nunca se daba por vencido, no entendían el por qué quería que ella regresase, ya todos se habían dado por vencidos.

-esta vez funcionara, créeme Miguel- le dijo entusiasmado.

-Gabriel, ella ha cambiado, no es la misma de antes, no querrá volver aunque le quiten aquella condena- Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

-ella volverá, estoy seguro, me he metido en sus sueños anoche, como siempre, me ha dejado un mensaje para ustedes, dijo que los extrañaba y nos quería- Miguel suspiro, ¿acaso el no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho su señoría? Además ¿Qué asía Gabriel metiéndose en los sueños de ella?, había prometido dejar de hacerlo.

-habías prometido dejar de hacerlo- se quejó el castaño, Gabriel sonrió tímidamente.

-no pude soportarlo- murmuro, Miguel negó con la cabeza, le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-buena suerte- le deseo antes de que el entrase a los aposentos de dios.

* * *

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, el sol entraba por las finas cortinas de su habitación, asía frio, mucho frio, se acurruco aún más en su cálida cama, seguía cansada, era temprano, apenas había amanecido, pero no se podía dormir, si lo hacía volvería a soñar con aquel muchacho que conoció por accidente. Se levantó pesadamente, tenía sed, camino hasta la silla de su escritorio y se colocó una bata, se calzo con sus botas y salió lentamente de la habitación. Por suerte no estaban aquellos magos, de seguro que estarían custodiando otros lugares. Camino con cuidado por el pasillo, intentando no hacer ni el más mínimo de los ruidos, pero le fue imposible, tropezó con una gran armadura y esta se calló encima de ella, el ruido retumbo en todo el pasillo. Ahora sí que estaba muerta, tenía prohibido salir de sus aposentos sin ningún acompañante.

Natsu estaba recostado en el techo del castillo arriba de una ventana sin crista, se imaginaba a Lucy sirviéndole un delicioso desayuno en su pequeño y atrevido pijama, si tenía hambre y no solo eso, tenia deseos de que ella lo recordase de una maldita vez, quería besarla otra vez, acariciarle, abrasarle y quería mucho, mucho más de ella, él quería…. Un repentino ruido lo hiso saltar del techo, abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y pestaño varias veces. Antes de poder reaccionar escucho otro ruido que provenía del pasillo, rápidamente y sin pensarlo escalo hasta la ventana, se apoyó en el borde y se agacho. Pudo ver a una rubia que se frotaba la cabeza y estaba recostada en el frio suelo, su pijama era muy corto, se le había levantado dejando ver sus sedosos muslos y su perfecta figura, junto a ella había una armadura tirada, todas las partes estaban a su alrededor, ella maldecía por lo bajo, Natsu sonrió aliviado y sonrojado por aquella escena, esa Lucy sí que era muy infantil y torpe.

-oye, Lucy, ¿pero que estas asiendo?- le dijo en un tono juguetón de voz y entretenido por aquella escena.

-¿eh…?- la rubia se sentó y miro hacia la ventana, se sonrojo y al instante se cubrió con su bata

-vamos levántate- Natsu entro al pasillo y le extendió su mano, ella lo miro dudosa, pero luego se la acepto.

-Gra-gracias- tartamudeo mientras se paraba. En ese instante unas cuantas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

-no hay de que, Lucy- le sonrió, aquella gran sonrisa, tan perfecta, que solo se la dedicaba a ella, era solo para ella.

-Natsu…- susurro, esas palabras salieron de la nada, poco a poco perdió el control de su cuerpo, se acercó a él, tanto que ya traspasaba su espacio personal con el de el- Natsu… ayúdame, por favor ayúdame- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Lucy? Espera… ¿Lucy Heartfilia?- ella asintió, Natsu se sorprendió.

-ayúdame, ayúdame, alguien está intentando hacerme olvidar de todo, mi otro yo quiere recordar, pero no puede, no puede aunque quiera, todo le es confuso, ayúdame a ser la misma que antes, encuentra a quien me quiere borrar mis recuerdos…- el pelirosado no reacciono, en ese instante Erza y Gray decidieron intervenir, ambos estaban escondidos, habían escuchado todo.

-Lucy, dinos quien es…- le exigió Erza corriendo hasta ella.

-el…- su respiración se volvió forzosa, su otro yo quería volver a dominar su cuerpo- no… no… por favor déjame un poco más Hiroshi, solo un poco, ya te devolveré tu cuerpo…- se separó de Natsu y se abraso a sí misma, sus pies temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Lucy, por favor dinos…- Erza le agarro una mano y esta la miro.

-el trono y Gabriel, mi hermano, eso es lo único que les puedo decir, por favor, deténganlos… - su cuerpo se debilito y cayó como una pluma al suelo.

* * *

Gabriel salía de los aposentos de Dios con una gran sonrisa, Miguel y Rafael lo estaban esperando, al verlo tan feliz se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que no salía llorando o corriendo de aquel lugar. Se le acercaron.

-está decidido, el ara que ella olvide todo, nunca más podrá recordar, y volverá con nosotros- les comento, ambos se miraron.

-Gabriel… esto no está bien… ella es feliz allí abajo…- le dijo Miguel intentando no lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo.

-Miguel tiene razón, deberíamos dejarla vivir como una simple humana- Rafael se sentía mal, Gabriel nunca la dejaría vivir en aquel mundo, ni aunque ella quisiese, siempre él había sido muy sobreprotector con ella, habían crecido juntos, y ella quería como su hermana menor, y mucho más.

-no, su lugar está aquí, en los cielos, con nosotros- los miro de mala manera.

-Gabriel, ella está sufriendo en estos momentos y es por tu culpa, olvidarse de toso eso debe de ser terrible, no saber quién es, quienes son sus padres e incluso de donde viene, la pobre se siente muy desorientada- Gabriel desvió la mirada, no le gustaba verla sufrir, pero él quería que ella volviese a su hogar.

-ya está decidido, ella volverá, y olvidara todo- Miguel apretó sus manos en forma de puños.

-si de verdad la amaras entonces no estarías exigiendo que regrese, deja tu egoísmo a un lado y piensa aunque sea una vez en lo que ella siente- le grito, Rafael se sorprendió y Gabriel bajo la vista. Todo ese tiempo Miguel estaba guardando aquel secreto que ocultaba- tu eres el que se interpuso en todo esto, lo es todo Gabriel, tu eres el que quiso que el poder de ella saliera cada vez que ellos se confesasen su amor, que la persigan y que ella sufra, y para colmo el trono te hiso caso. Todo por tu maldito egoísmo, solo porque ustedes crecieron juntos, Gabriel lo que sientes por ella no es amor, es posesión, tu confundes todo- Rafael intento contener a Miguel, que por poco y le pegaba, Gabriel estaba quieto y no decía ni una sola palabra.

-Miguel…- susurro Rafael, este se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-vámonos Rafael, no vale la pena estar con él, además, Uriel nos espera- Rafael asintió y lo siguió.

* * *

"_¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?, no puedo moverme, todo está oscuro, tengo miedo… ¿tengo miedo enrealidad? No lo sé, no sé nada. ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde soy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Estoy sola. Sola sin nadie quien me extienda su cálida mano. Tengo frió ni siquiera sé si llevo algo puesto. Ciento un gran vacío en mi pecho, duele, me hace sufrir, quiero llorar, pero... ¿Por qué las lagrimas no salen? No lo entiendo. Todo es negro, oscuro, sin un pequeño rayo de luz. ¿Qué es eso?, ¿voces?... Alguien… alguien grita y llora, no alcanzo a verla muy bien, solo veo que tiene un gran vestido blanco, intento acercarme, poco a poco recupero el control de mi cuerpo, lo siento entumecido, pero nada me impedirá ver quien llora. ¿Por qué lloras? Quiero preguntarle, pero cada vez que intento de mis labios no sale ninguna palabra. Me acercó más, más y más. Ella es rubia, alta, delgada, se la ve deprimida, se parece a… un momento… ella soy yo… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hago yo allí? No entiendo nada… me volveré loca… lo mejor será observar que sucede._

_-¡Natsu! ¡Ayúdame, Natsu!- gritaba sin control, se sacó el velo que tenía puesto, y abrasaba un libro– ¡Natsu! ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor!- grito, se escuchó una risa cálida, la conocía, no sé de donde, pero me parecía tan familiar, la deseaba._

_-Ya estoy aquí, mi "rubia"- mi respiración se detuvo, las dos miramos a aquel muchacho de cabellos rosados embobadas, le conocía, no sé de dónde pero yo le conocía._

_Quise acercarme, quise tocarle, abrasarle, besarle, muchos sentimientos me dominaron, pero… no pude, extendí una mano hacia él, todo se volvió borroso y caí otra vez en aquel vacío negro, lo último que vi de él fue su sonrisa. De mis labios se formularon unas palabras que escondía en mi interior. __**Te amo… Natsu.**__"_

* * *

Natsu observaba atónico a Hiroshi, quien estaba recostada en su cama delirando, no solo él había escuchado aquello, y no era el único atontado, sus compañeros estaban igual de sorprendidos, ¿Cómo ella podría tener aquellos sentimientos sin ni siquiera conocerlo? Bueno, sin recordarlo.

-"Te amo… Natsu"- esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

Por un momento creía que Lucy lo había recordado, pero eso sería imposible, ella misma lo había dicho, va su otro yo lo había dicho, sus recuerdos eran confusos y poco a poco desaparecían. Lo que temía Natsu. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación, no quería verle, no soportaba tenerla a su lado y que lo tratase como un completo desconocido. Intentaría encontrar a los culpables, pero hasta eso, de seguro que ya sería tarde, él ya se había dado por vencido, nunca más tendría a Lucy en sus brazos, sabía que ella lo seguía amando, pero no podía corresponderle esos sentimientos, el la amaba, pero ella había sido adoptada por el reí, además ella era tan solo una niña. Se sentía solo, perdido, sin ella su mundo no era nada, ya no sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Choco con alguien, la miro a los ojos, sus ojos azules lo miraban con cariño, un cariño que tanto deseaba. No pudo más y rompió en llanto. Ella lo abrazo.

-Natsu… no llores- le susurro, el la abraso lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Lissana…- le susurro- ya no puedo, Lucy y yo no podremos estar juntos, ni aunque me recuerde…- se separó un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Natsu no digas eso- la peliblanca le acaricio la mejilla secándole sus lágrimas.

- Lissana es la verdad, ahora es hija del rey…- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Natsu, nada los podrá separar, su amor viene ya desde hace bastantes años, e incluso siglos, antes de que el hijo del señor naciera, han superado muchos obstáculos juntos, y lo seguirán haciendo- intento consolarlo, pero él no la escucho, lentamente acaricio su mejilla con sus manos, asía tanto tiempo que él no besaba a nadie, acaricio con su pulgar los labios de la peliblanca.

Ella se sonrojo, lo miro fijo a los ojos, sus ojos mostraban la tristeza el dolor que tenía. Ella sufría por dentro, lo amaba tanto como él amaba a Lucy. Pero no podía hacer nada por él, solo observarlo sufrir. Natsu se le acercó aún más, apoyo ambas manos en las sonrojadas mejillas de la rubia, y de la nada la beso sorprendiéndola.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ya se me hiso un lio con todo lo que tengo pensado, además, la idea de agregar a tres de los arcángeles fue de una amiga, tenía pensado hacerlo de otra manera, pero me parece que quedo mucho mejor así: D últimamente estoy haciendo cortos los capítulos porque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. **


	28. Capitulo 27: que el tiempo retroceda

Capitulo 27:

~*Que el tiempo vuelva a donde todo comenzó *~

_Ella se sonrojo, lo miro fijo a los ojos, sus ojos mostraban la tristeza el dolor que tenía. Ella sufría por dentro, lo amaba tanto como él amaba a Lucy. Pero no podía hacer nada por él, solo observarlo sufrir. Natsu se le acercó aún más, apoyo ambas manos en las sonrojadas mejillas de la rubia, y de la nada la beso sorprendiéndola._Un beso brusco, al que fue correspondido de inmediato, Lissana estaba atontada, no lo entendía. Natsu tendría que olvidarse de ella. Sintió la mirada de alguien a sus espaldas, se separó de Lissana y se dio vuelta. Apoyado contra la pared estaba un rubio de ojos claros negando con la cabeza. Lo observaba a Natsu con odio y desaprobación. Se volteo sin despegar la mirada de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio de Hiroshi.

-ella nunca te lo perdonara…- le susurro, Natsu se sorprendió, intento decir algo, pero él ya había desaparecido por la esquina.

* * *

Gabriel entro en la habitación despreocupado, la rubia estaba despierta, Erza le estaba preguntando el por qué había salido de su habitación sin permiso, pero al ver a Gabriel ella se sorprendió y sonrió. Se levantó enredándose con las sabanas, se tropezoso, pero mantuvo el equilibrio antes de salir corriendo hacia él.

-Gabriel-nii- grito antes de abalanzarse sobre el para abrasarlo.

-cuidado Luzmi- él le correspondió el abrazo, Erza y Gray se miraron, la otra Lucy les había dicho que el la quería hacer olvidarse de todo aquello. Por ahora no dirían nada, pero cuando estuviesen a solas lo interrogarían.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Rafael-nii? ¿Cómo anda Miguel-nii?- ella se separó alegre de él, corrió hacia su cama para sentarse otra vez.

-Lucy… nosotros nos vamos, llámanos si necesitas algo- Erza se levantó junto con Gray salieron caminando cerrando la puerta por detrás.

-Lucy, no finjas, has recordado algo, mejor dicho has podido salir- su rostro cambio a uno más serio, él se le acerco, ella bajo la mirada, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-no dejare que me quites lo más valioso para mi…- le murmuro, el suspiro.

-no tienes nada que hacer aquí- ella negó con la cabeza.

-no te dejaran, el trono no lo aceptara, vera mi sufrimiento… entiéndelo hermano, yo soy feliz aquí- Gabriel negó con la cabeza y se sentó en frente suyo.

-el trono está en dudas…- trago saliva- dime, has recordado algo, ¿no?- ella asintió.

-muy poco, se mas sobre mi vida en los cielos, luego me acuerdo la infancia de mi vida como Luma, y apenas recuerdo la vida como Lucy, pero si recuerdo algunas cosas, como a ese muchacho, y mis cálidos sentimientos- Gabriel asintió lentamente, ella lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos casi llorosos y puros que lo volvían loco.

-Luzmiel, vuelve- le pidió, ella negó con la cabeza.

-no, Gabriel-nii, lo nuestro ya se terminó hace mucho tiempo, mi relación con los ángeles se rompió, mi relación contigo ya no son nada, ese hilo se cortó hace ya bastante tiempo, entiéndeme- Gabriel negó desesperado, ella ya no era la misma, la sentía distinta, había cambiado, no era la Luzmiel con la que se había criado.

-no… lo nuestro aún sigue… yo… Luzmiel tu eres la persona más importante para mí, eres mucho más que una hermana, mucho más que una amiga…- ella negó con la cabeza, Gabriel estaba desesperado, en tan poco tiempo la estaba perdiendo, no mejor dicho, la había perdido.

-mis sentimientos fueron más fuertes y pude recordar algo gracias a eso, Gabriel, dile al trono que rompa esta condena, dile que no volveré, que me deje ser humana, por favor- le suplico, Gabriel sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, la chica a la cual amaba se estaba muriendo en el interior de ella, y todo por sus tontas acciones, ella había sufrido toda su vida y todo por su culpa, todo lo que ella estaba atravesando era su culpa, solo suya. Luzmiel debería odiarlo, pero en vez de eso ella le seguía queriendo. No lo entendía, luego de todo el sufrimiento, luego de tantas lágrimas que derramo aquel día.

-Luzmiel… te amo… perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, al fin lo comprendo, comprendo tus sentimientos, te he hecho mucho daño, no sé cómo remediarlo- ella lo abrazo de golpe.

-solo… dile a Dios que me devuelva mi tiempo, que todo vuelva a comenzar, desde el tiempo en el que él me rescato- le susurro, Gabriel asintió, en ese instante se acordó de Natsu y Lissana

-Luzmiel, perdóname por lo que te diré…- se apartó bruscamente de ella- Natsu y Lissana…

* * *

Lissana estaba contra la pared, Natsu la besaba con brusquedad, ella sabía que solo la estaba usando, quería olvidase de Lucy, y lo primero que se le ocurrió había sido ir tras Lissana. A su lado se escucharon pasos que pararon de golpe al verlos, escucho que alguien ahogo un grito, se separó de golpe de Lissana y la miro. Aquel hombre rubio estaba a su lado, ella se había tapado los labios con ambas manos y unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, intentaba comprender por qué lloraba, el porqué de sus sentimientos. Sus pies temblaban.

-Lucy…- susurro la alvina, ella negó con la cabeza.

-lo siento, hermana mía…- le susurro el rubio mirándola, levanto la vista y miro atentamente a Natsu- recordó, muy poco, pero lo ha hecho, gracias a eso me ha hecho reaccionar y dar cuenta de que eliminar sus recuerdos la aria sufrir aún más, sabes que… ella ha recordado gracias a ti- Natsu lo miraba incrédulo, la rubia se tambaleo, Gabriel le agarra un brazo intentando que ella no se caiga desmayada en cualquier momento.

-Gabriel-nii… - susurro con la voz quebrada, el negó con la cabeza.

-Lucy… yo…- Natsu no pudo terminar la frase, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no podía decirle que eso fue un accidente, él lo había hecho a voluntad, ella se le acercó, trago todo el aire que pudo, cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos en forma de puños, abrió lentamente sus ojos y le pego una cachetada a Natsu.

Se dio vuelta y salió corriendo, necesitaba estar sola, hasta cuando ella tendría que seguir sufriendo, en su interior sabía que sufrió toda su vida, aunque recordaba muy poco de su vida como Lucy, no sabía quién era el, pero lo que sabía era que tenía aquellos sentimientos. Entro a su habitación cerrando bruscamente la puerta, se tiro a llorar a su colchón. Poco a poco algunas cuantas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

* * *

-Señor, usted mismo lo ha visto… ha visto todo el sufrimiento de ella, Gabriel ha reaccionado, por favor vuelva el tiempo hacia atrás- Miguel estaba en los aposentos del señor observando por una gran bola todo lo que le sucedía a su hermana, Dios dudaba, era la primera vez que dudaba por algo.

-la he querido como una hija, me ha dolido todo lo que le ha pasado, pero, la ley es la ley, Miguel- el negó desesperado.

-no, por favor, aunque sea retroceda el tiempo hasta donde se conocieron en esta vida- le rogaba, Dios suspiro pesadamente.

-Miguel, iré a verla, le are una pregunta, si ella contesta correctamente, are lo que tu deseas, solo para que sepas, Luzmiel siempre ha sido como una hija para mí, siempre me ha dolido verla sufrir, no sé por qué le he hecho caso a Gabriel aquella vez- Miguel asintió antes de retirarse de los aposentos del señor.

* * *

"_ahora recuerdo… el… Natsu… y yo, __éramos__ una familia, yo era su novia, __él__ me amaba, y yo lo amaba, mejor dicho, lo amo, mi amor hacia el viene desde hace ya bastante tiempo, ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo estar a su __lado? Desearía__ que todo vuelva a ser como antes, desearía nunca __haber__ cruzado esa puerta._

_-Lucy, ¿estas segura?- una voz retumbo en aquel vacío, tan cálida y magnifica._

_-si… quiero ser una chica normal, vivir en mi mundo junto con mis amigas, quisiera dejar de sufrir- entonces las cosas serían así, yo daría todo por volver el tiempo hacia atrás._

_-entonces ese deseo se te será concedido… volverás a tu antigua vida, pero…- aquella voz rio, una risa cálida- te llevaras una gran sorpresa, hija mía, no llores más, todo volver a ser como antes desde ahora- un destello blanco apareció de la nada cegándome"_

* * *

Me moví inquieta en mi gran cama, el despertador sonó, no le di importancia, seguí durmiendo tranquila en mi cómoda cama… me senté de golpe abriendo los ojos de par en par. Estaba en mi mansión… pero ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? ¿Espera… ya podía recordarlo? Hasta hace poco tenía amnesia… agarre mi celular desesperada, me fije la fecha, la misma fecha que el día de mi boda, me levante de golpe y corrí hacia el balcón, allí, afuera vi muchas caras conocidas, todos ayudaban a preparar las cosas… ósea que todo lo que había vivido en Magnolia había sido un sueño… no podía ser eso. Mi libro, ¿Dónde estaba mi libro?, entre en la habitación, desordene todo, no lo encontré, desesperada Salí corriendo por los pasillos mientras me colocaba una bata, no me importaba si estaba en ropa interior, lo único que quería era encontrar mi libro, baje llamando la atención de las empleadas. Eso no podía estar pasando, toda mi vida en Magnolia, mi historia de amor con Natsu, Gabriel-nii al reaccionar, Lissana y Natsu…. Todo eso no había sucedido. Entre casi corriendo hacia el sótano, por poco y caía rodando por las escaleras. Corrí hacia la puerta, estaba allí, el libro junto a mis llaves, lo agarre y abrí, me fije la última hoja, no decía nada, estaba en blanco, pero las anteriores hablaban de Natsu, pero no decía nada sobre venir a rescatarme. Intente abrir la puerta, al principio no pude, la forcé a abrirse, se abrió de golpe tirándome hacia un gran ropero con vestidos viejos de mi madre, eso no podía estar pasándome, todo lo que había vivido, había desaparecido. Corrí con las llaves y el libro a mi habitación, entre a mi gran armario y me encerré allí. Las sirvientas no podrían molestarme. Me cambie lo más rápido que pude. Abrí el libro y comencé a leer, Natsu se divertía y hablaba con sus compañeros, incluso Erza estaba de ese lado. No podía estar sucediéndome eso. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería volver, no me importaba si todo fue un sueño. Quería verle. Solloce en silencio abrasándome a mí misma.

* * *

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el gremio estaba igual que siempre, pero notábamos la ausencia de alguien, alguien muy importante, Lucy. Ella había desaparecido. En estos momentos debería de estar sufriendo por su boda, si, había retrocedido el tiempo y justo se había quedado en el día de su boda. El portal no andaba, el maestro estaba tan desesperado como yo, Erza lloraba y le gritaba a Gray que hagan algo, Lucy dentro de unos cuantos minutos se casaría, me dolía el pecho, la había perdido, no, la estaba a punto de perder, tenía que decirle que la amaba, aunque sea por última vez. El maestro, Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla y Wendy éramos los únicos que recordábamos todo, aparte de Lucy. No podíamos hacer nada. No encontrábamos la manera. Me iba a volver loco, si alguien conseguía a Lucy antes que yo y la asía suya, nunca más me lo perdonaría, Lucy era todo para mí, ella era mi mundo. La amaba y la amo. Ella era capas de hacer una estupidez creyendo de que nunca más volvería, era lo mejor que Wendy nos estuviese contando cada cosa que hacía del libro.

* * *

Mi vida sin mis amigos de Fairy Tail no era nada. No quería seguir viviendo, Natsu no vendría por mí, lo sabía, no me quería casar, no, solo había una salida para eso, por más que me duela. Me levante como sonámbula y camine hasta mi escritorio, allí deje mis cosas, le escribí una carta a mi padre. Eso era todo. Natsu… yo, espero que me perdone, pero no puedo soportarlo más, estar en ese mundo y sufrir, no merecía esto. Saque del cajón una daga que tenía guardada como decoración, nunca pensé que la usaría. Eso era todo, trague saliva y… lo último que pensé fue en volverle a ver.

* * *

**Creo que quedo bien…. Espero que los disfruten y dentro de poco se terminaa D: la verdad que nunca pensé que iba a llegar a tener tantos capítulos… pero en cierto sentido me gusta esa idea. Espero que se haya entendido este capítulo. Cosa que yo me perdí en una parte y me maree! (Cuando lo leía para corregir xD)**

**PD:esta es mi página de face donde estaré avisando cuando suba un nuevo fic o un nuevo cap y pondré adelantos de caps y fic (por cierto una amiga me la creo xD aunque le dije q noo pero ella insistía y termino ganando):**

**www._facebook._com/_pages_/_NaomiMili-Fanfictionne t_/_452849628136828(quiten TODOS los GUIONES BAJOS)**


	29. Capitulo 28: Desesperación y sacrificio

Capitulo 28:

~*Desesperación y sacrificio*~

-la rubia agarro aquella daga sin dudar, sus manos temblaban, pero tenia que hacerlo, la alzo apuntando aquella cuchilla afilada hacia su cuerpo, casi llorando trago todo el aire que le fue posible y de repente…- Wendy abrió los ojos de par en par, sus manos temblaban y el libro se le resbalo de las manos. Todos la miramos, ella negó con la cabeza y por poco lloraba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le exigí saber acercándome hacia ella.

-Lucy ha… Lucy se ha…- Gray agarro el libro y lo leyó junto con Erza.

-No puede ser…- susurro Erza, ambos levantaron la vista y me miraron fijamente-ella se ha suicidado- aquellas palabras me atravesaron, sentía que alguien me había apuñalado, aquello no podía haber pasado.

-no…- murmure retrocediendo hacia la puerta, negué barias veces con la cabeza antes de correr hacia aquella puerta y comenzar a golpearla- ¡eso no puede ser! ¡Ella no pudo haberse hecho eso! ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Tengo que ir!- gritaba pegándole hacia la puerta, pero nada, me dolía, algo en mi interior se quebró, yo no podía perderla, ella era mi mundo.

* * *

Escuchaba ruidos a mi alrededor, sentía cables por mi cuerpo, escuchaba voces, sentía las miradas de las personas, pero, mi cuerpo pesaba y apenas podía abrir mis ojos, estaba desorientada, no sabía dónde me encontraba, toque mi rostro, tenía una mascarilla que me pasaba aire, a mi lado una maquina asía extraños ruidos mostrando mi ritmo cardiaco. Mire el techo decepcionada. No estaba muerta. Seguía en aquel mundo encarcelada. Una enfermera estaba a mi lado, al verme me sonrió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto con un tono suave pero agradable de voz.

-no lo sé…- murmure con la voz casi quebrada, ella me miro con lastima.

-pobrecilla, has sufrido mucho, Lucy- veía borroso por la culpa de la luz, pero al parpadear varias veces me di cuenta de algo. Aquella enfermera tenía sus cabellos rubios y largos, sus ojos chocolates y me sonreía de una manera tan cálida y acogedora, igual a la de una madre.}

-¿Quién eres…?- ella me acaricio la mejilla.

-mi nombre es…- dudo un instante- Layla. Lucy soy Layla Heartfilia- la mire sorprendida. No lo entendía. Ella se sentó en una silla a mi lado.

-tu…- ella negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndome.

-Lucy soy tu madre- lo sabía, sabía que ella no estaba muerta, que volvía a ser un ángel, así que no me impresionaba en nada verla en aquel lugar, pero, lo que no entendía era el por qué estaba aquí- Lucy, dios te ha dado otra oportunidad, pero… tuvo que sacrificar el portal, no puedes volver, por más que quieras, no te desesperes, aún queda algo por hacer, el maestro lo está intentando, pero requerirá de tiempo, y eso es lo que no tenemos, por eso, he distorsionado el libro que relata tu historia…- ella trago saliva, la mire confundida.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso…?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿mama que has hecho...?- le pregunte desesperada, intente levantarme, pero un dolor punzante apareció en mi pecho, tan doloroso que casi me hace llorar.

-he puesto que te has suicidado, Lucy, eso es lo que has intentado hacer, has perdido bastante sangre, te has hecho una herida horrible, los médicos te han puesto en coma para realizar la operación, pero es muy arriesgada, lo que ahora está despierta es tu parte como ángel, no te puedes mover, solo hablar y verme- la mire casi llorando, ¿Cómo me había hecho eso? Natsu, Natsu debería estar pasándosela muy mal, no peor que eso.

No dije nada, sino que vi el techo pensativo. ¿Tanto tendríamos que estar pasando para poder estar juntos?, supuestamente todo nuestro sufrimiento había acabado, mi tiempo volvía hacia atrás, me darían el tiempo que perdí. Pero, creía que ese tiempo lo recuperaría estando de aquel lado, no en mi antiguo hogar, sufriendo, como siempre. Mis parpados pesaban, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos hasta quedarme dormida, quieta, sin volver a ver la luz del sol nunca más.

* * *

Lucy, Lucy, eso era en todo lo que podía pensar, ella no podría haberse echo eso, ¿en que estaba pensando?, para ser el colmo, la herida era muy grave, la habían puesto en estado de coma, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría así?, su vida estaba en riesgo, y yo no podía hacer nada, me sentía inútil, el maestro tardaría en encontrar la solución, hasta eso, tendría que esperar. Camine desorientado en aquella fría noche, ya todo me daba igual, lo único que me importaba era ella, saber cómo estaba. Llegue a su apartamento sin siquiera saberlo, entre con cuidado y prendí la luz. El aroma de Lucy estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, la sentía presente, podía verla reír mientras contemplaba la ventana, o leer, como ella solía hacer, pero, eso era solo una ilusión, en estos momentos ella luchaba por mantenerse con vida. Camine hasta su cama, allí bien acomodada estaba su ropa recién planchada. El toque con cariño, me senté en su cama y contemple aquel lugar, estaba vacío, hacia frio, se sentía deshabitado, me acosté y comenzó a sollozar hasta quedarme dormido. Pude sentir la voz de Erza por la mañana, abrí mis ojos pesadamente y la vi junto a Gray, estaba llorando, Wendy era consolada por Carla quien intentaba no llorar, me incorpore enseguida, pesando lo peor, un miedo increíble me cruzo por mi pecho seguido de dolor, Erza me miro a los ojos y trago saliva.

-Natsu…- susurro, me agarro una mano, se le formo un nudo en su garganta, el cual intento desarmar tragando saliva- Lucy a…- al escuchar su nombre el mido aumento.

-¿Qué?- le exigí saber, ella desvió su mirada, no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, Gray se le acerco y apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-Lucy ha muerto- aquellas palabras me cruzaron como una daga en mi pecho, eso no podía ser, no podía estar pasándome, mi mundo entero se derrumbó enseguida, eso no podía estar pasando, Lucy no podía estar muerta.

-no…- fue lo único que pude decir entre todo ese dolor.

* * *

-Lucy, Lucy- Layla intentaba despertarla, pero nada, las maquinas comenzaron a hacer un ruido, todo se volvió negro, el rostro de su hija había empalidecido, su piel era fría, no sentía los latidos del corazón de su pequeña niña.- no, no puede ser, prometiste que ella no moriría- grito mirando el techo.

-Layla…- susurro Miguel quien estaba a su lado, ella lo miro desorientada, se le acerco y lo abraso.

-él lo prometió, prometió que ella viviría, que recuperaría su tiempo- sollozaba abrasándolo aún más fuerte.

-él no ha tenido la culpa, ella lo ha hecho a voluntad- Layla negó con la cabeza.

-se supone que un padre no debe ver morir a su hijo, se supone que un padre debe morir mucho antes que su hijo, ¿de qué va la vida si mi niña no está a mi lado?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, el negó con la cabeza.

-Layla no lo agás- susurro, ella se separó de él y camino hasta su hija, allí a su lado había unas cuantas pastillas y un vaso.

-tengo que hacerlo, tengo que reunirme con ella en los cielos- Miguel aparto la vista y apretó sus manos en forma de puños.

-no te detendré, as lo que quieras, nos vemos, hermana mía- le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Layla se sentía desorientada, perdida, su pequeña niña no estaba con ella, entonces ella se reuniría con Lucy. Abrió aquella cajita y saco unas cuantas pastillas, las empezó a tomar mientras todos sus recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, lo feliz que fue al tener a Lucy por primera vez, cuando le crecieron sus lindas alitas, la primera vez que voló junto a Gabriel, cuando la espiaba en su vida como Luma, la manera en que la crio en ese mundo, todo, todo aquello pasaba muy rápido por su cabeza. Eso sería todo, faltaba poco, muy poco, Lucy tendría que esperarla un poco más.

* * *

No podía creerlo, todo lo que había querido lo había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lucy, mi querida Lucy ya no estaba, su existencia había desaparecido, Erza y Gray no me quitaban los ojos de encima, sabían que en cualquier momento aria una locura. Eso quería, morir y estar a su lado. Me escape de la vista de todos, no podía quitarme de la cabeza eso. La única manera de poder estar a su lado la iba a conseguir cueste lo que me cueste. La amaba y quería pasar el resto de mi existencia con ella. Así que aria aquello. Mire perdido el océano, poco a poco camine hacia él. Lucy, solo espérame, un poco más, pronto estaré contigo, muy pronto.

-¡Natsu no!- la voz de Erza resonó por mi espalda, no le di importancia, seguí avanzando.

-¡Natsu!- grito Gray, pero nada.

Ellos no comprendían que sin Lucy yo no vivía, yo había nacido para ella, nuestros destinos estaban decididos desde el momento en que nacimos, mi vida le pertenecía a ella, como la de ella a mí. Me hubiese gustado poder volver a besarla y tocarla, haberle susurrado que la amaba. En vez de hacerle aquello como despedida. La amaba, no la amo, y siempre lo are. Fue mi último respiro.

* * *

**No se desesperen faltan dos capítulos más para el fin, así que tienen que esperar para ver qué sucede, no es que sea mala (va si lo soy) pero la escuela me llena de trabajos, hoy por suerte pude adelantar lo más que pude, va lo adelante ya que fui suspendida de la escuela por un tema personal, si no lo terminaba mañana y recién lo subía mañana. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3**

**PD: esta es mi página de face donde estaré avisando cuando suba un nuevo fic o un nuevo cap y pondré adelantos de caps y fic (por cierto una amiga me la creo xD aunque le dije q noo pero ella insistía y termino ganando):**

**www._facebook._com/_pages_/_NaomiMili-Fanfictionne t_/_452849628136828(quiten TODOS los GUIONES BAJOS)**


	30. Capitulo 29: Vida

Capitulo 29:

~*Vida*~

**Año 2013, casi un siglo de lo sucedido:**

Me desperté como todas las mañanas, aun dormida mire el despertador, ya era tarde, no había sonado y llegaba realmente tarde al instituto, me levante de golpe y corrí hacia mi escritorio para ponerme mi uniforme escolar, me matarían. Torpemente intente ponerme la media, caí al piso bruscamente, agarre mi mochila y mi peine, comenzó a peinarme mis cabellos rubios y me los ate en una colita, agarre mi cinturón donde tenía unas cuantas llaves, me lo coloque y baje corriendo de mi habitación, mi madre, Layla, estaba cocinando el almuerzo, mi pequeño hermano, Filip ya se estaba poniendo las zapatillas para ir hacia el instituto, mi madre me miro y rio, mi padre tomaba el desayuno mientras leía un diario. Aparte de golpe a Filip empujándolo, me calce y Salí corriendo por la puerta, antes de serrarla le saque la lengua a mi hermano y salude con la mano, agarre mi bici y comenzó a pedalear, el me grito pero lo ignore, la emoción de ir al instituto me dominaba por completo. Hoy era el primer día de clases, luego de unas vacaciones muy atareadas gracias a mi hermano asía bien volver a ver a mis amigas en el instituto Fairy Tail. Filip me seguía gritándome, pare de golpe y deje que se sentase en el asiento del acompañante de mi bici, hoy el empezaría el instituto.

-Jo hermana está muy ansiosa- se quejó, yo suspire y seguí pedaleando.

-como no estarlo si hoy entraran chicos nuevos al instituto- el suspiro pesadamente.

-espero poder hacer nuevos amigos, me siento algo nervioso- le sonreí y lo mire con cariño.

-lo aras, solo compórtate y no digas tu apellido a nadie, deja que se enteren cuando pasen la lista- el asintió lentamente. Gracias a nuestro apellido muchas personas nos evadían.

Las flores del camino llenaban todo con su exquisito aroma, estábamos en primavera en Hamamatsu. Los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caían con elegancia en la brisa que golpeaba suave contra mi rostro intentando despeinarme, mi lazo se desato y voló con la brisa que me despeinaba, pare de golpe y me baje, ese lazo era muy importante para mí, fue el primer regalo que mi hermano me había hecho, lo empecé a correr, salte intentando agarrarlo, pero no pude, se atoro en una rama de un árbol de cerezo, no la alcanzaba, Filip se me acerco con la bici y me miro, negó con la cabeza, lo mire decepcionada. Pero aun así intente alcanzarlo. Estaba tan concentrada en aquello que no vi a un muchacho a mi lado, el levanto la mano y lo agarro, sin querer nuestras manos se rosaron, su tacto era cálido, lo sentía familiar, una extraña corriente eléctrica apareció, baje mi brazo y lo mire, él también la había sentido, podía verlo, en sus ojos verdes, parecidos a los de un Dragon, o esa sensación me había transmitido. Sus cabellos eran rosados, por alguna razón sabía que ese color era natural. Nuestras miradas no se separaron ni por un instante, lo conocía, pero, no sabía de dónde. Lucía una camisa blanca y unas gens negros, unas zapatillas negras, una bufanda a cuadros blanca y llevaba unos guardapelos de oro- un collar donde se coloca una foto- en cursiva y con una elegante letra tenia escrito en la tapa _"Lucy Heartfilia",_ mi nombre. Me dio curiosidad, quería ver que foto tenia y el por qué decía mi nombre. El me extendió mi lazo incrédulo, lo acepte de inmediato, la brisa volvía a soplar, las flores de aquel cerezo caían a nuestro alrededor, no hacía falta hablarnos, con mirarnos bastaba. Aquella brisa despeinaba sus cabellos y los míos. El me contemplaba de arriba hacia abajo y yo lo contemplaba con curiosidad y cariño. Hasta ese entonces no me había acordado de Filip, estaba sumergida en sus ojos verdes, en su rostro, mi corazón latía con fuerza, no lo entendía.

-ten más cuidado con tus cosas- me dijo, su cálida voz me inundo, él era la persona más perfecta que había visto jamás, pero, parecía ser rebelde, me dedico una gran sonrisa, me sonroje enseguida, por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa, más que eso, mis manos temblaban.

-G-Gracias…- formule forzosamente aquellas palabras, Filip me miro de reojo y sonrió malvadamente, pero no me importo, lo ignore.

-Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, pero no sabía donde

-S-Soy…- por alguna razón no pude decirle mi nombre, no podía.

-Lucy, ella es Lucy y yo soy Filip, su dulce y tierno hermano menor- lo mire de reojo, con odio, no solo porque el haya dicho eso, si no por haber interrumpido aquel momento. Natsu rio, su risa cálida y encantadora, como se esperaría de alguien perfecto como él.

-¿de enserio son hermanos? No se parecen- asentí avergonzada.

-todo el mundo lo dice- Filip se subió a la bici y me miro.

-Lucy, es un lindo nombre- me alago, me sonroje aún más, él se me acerco lentamente, baje mi mirada.

-G-Gracias- repetí, el agarro mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos y me obligo a mirarlo, me contemplaba con admiración, como si fuese un trofeo el cual debía ganar.

-me debes una- susurro- y ya sé cómo debes pagármelo- hiso una media sonrisa, sus ojos verdes eran atrevidos y seductores, lentamente acerco su rostro al mío, acaricio su nariz con la mía y roso mis labios.

Me beso bruscamente, abrí los ojos de par en par, su beso fue brusco y rápido, lo sentía familiar, sus labios los conocía, no sabía de donde, pero aquellos dulces y suaves labios los había probado más de una vez. Se separó de mí y sonrió triunfante. No dije nada, lo mire atónita. Ese había sido mi primer beso. Él me había robado mi primer beso. Aquella persona tan perfecta, que la conocía de algún lado me había besado.

-nos vemos luego, Filip, Lucy- nos saludó, Filip me miraba tan pedido como yo.

No sabía cómo, pero logramos llegar a la escuela, me había tocado el mismo salón que el año anterior, entre perdida saludando a todos, me dirigí al cual sería mi banco, me senté y deje mis cosas a un lado. Mi rostro estaba pálido. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho. Sus ojos verdes y encantadores me habían cautivado, sus cabellos rosados que el viento los despeinaba con facilidad, todo en él me había vuelto loca hasta el punto de no poder pensar en clases. El profesor de inglés me llamo la atención de golpe, asiéndome bajar a la realidad, se levantó asustada, me pidió que traduzca aquella oración, estaba tan perdida que no sabía cuál, pero gracias a una de mis compañeros la logre localizar. En la hora del almuerzo comí en la azotea con mi hermano, no hablamos, ya que yo estaba en mi mundo. El día pasó rápido, converse con unas cuantas compañeras, había sido divertido olvidarme de aquello por un instante. De regreso a mi casa le había pedido a Filip que el conduzca la bici, estaba tan perdida que podría chocar, por suerte él era fuerte y podía cargar conmigo. El día había sido largo, estaba cansada, no podía más, quería llegar a casa y echarme a dormir. Me baje de la bici y le abrí el pequeño portón que había a Filip, el ato la bici y entramos a casa, me saque pesadamente las zapatillas, me coloque mis pantuflas de conejito y tire mi mochila sin prestar atención. Salude arrastrando las palabras mientras miraba fijamente las escaleras para subir a mi habitación, al llegar entre directo a mi baño, me di una relajante ducha y me vestí con una falda muy corta y una musculosa, Salí hacia mi habitación y me tire en mi cama. Todavía tenía la imagen de aquel muchacho en la cabeza, estaba segura que le conocía, de algún lado, él y yo habíamos compartido muchas cosas juntas, eso lo sentía, suspire pesadamente y apoye mi mano derecha sobre mi frente, cerré los ojos intentando olvidarme de todo aquello.

-valla que has tenido un pesado día…- una voz que provenía de la otra cama me sorprendió. Anteriormente yo compartía la habitación con mi hermano, pero cuando le construyeron la suya eso cambio. Su cama había quedado allí en mi habitación. Alado de la mía.

-ni que lo digas- respondí con naturalidad. Fruncí el ceño y me levante de golpe.

-hola…- me saludo con una sonrisa mientras leía un libro en inglés, lo mire sorprendida y pegue un grito.

Natsu se tapó los oídos y tiro el libro, me levante de golpe y Salí corriendo hacia las escaleras, las baje lo más rápido que pude, casi me resbalaba, no me importo, entre en la cocina y mire a mis padres quienes estaban sentados junto a otra persona.

-creo que ya se dio cuenta…- susurro mi madre sonriendo, atrás mío caminaba Natsu.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunte, mi madre sonrió aún más.

-¿ya se conocían? Mira qué casualidad- me estaba ignorando y eso odiaba de ella.

-nos conocimos esta mañana, ella había perdido su lazo para el cabello y se había enredado en una rama de un cerezo- comento Natsu caminando hacia la mesa, se sentó pesadamente alado de un hombre de cabellos rojos largos.

-Lucy, como veras ellos se alojaran por un tiempo aquí en nuestra casa, Igneel es un gran amigo mío, por temas personales hemos decidido que viviremos juntos- me dijo mi padre, asentí lentamente mientras caminaba cruzada de brazos asía la silla que había enfrente de Natsu.

-además podría pasar algo más entre ustedes…- comento mi madre, me sonroje y desvié la mirada enojada. Ella siempre hacia bromas con respecto a mis sentimientos, y siempre me molestaba con el primer chico que veía.

-creo que se ofendió, madre, Lucy es muy sensible en estos temas- Filip no ayudaba en nada, lo mire de reojo, con tan solo mirarme él sabía que debía callar o estaría muerto.

-Lucy…- mi padre me miro cansado, yo siempre era la niña malcriada y caprichosa- perdonen la actitud de mi hija, creo que la he consentido bastante- Igneel me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-no pasa nada, Jude, es la juventud, Natsu puede ser un poco rebelde cuando quiere, creo que se llevaran bien- ambos nos miramos, por un instante creí ver que se divertía con aquello, pero de inmediato apartamos la mirada y nos cruzamos de brazos.

-no lo creo- dijimos al unísono, era inútil, él y yo éramos polos apuestos, retiraba todo lo que había pensado de el aquella misma mañana, él no podía ser alguien perfecto.

-por cierto, Lucy ve a ordenar tu cuarto, Natsu y tu dormirán en la misma habitación, deberías hacerle espacio en el armario- me dijo mi madre, la mire y asentí, perfecto, no solo iba a vivir con él, si no que el dormiría en la misma habitación que yo.

-lo que digas, madre- susurre, me levante pesadamente de la silla y salí por la puerta de la cocina, no subí, quise quedarme escondida escuchando la conversación, por la actitud de mi padre deduje que me estaban ocultando algo.

-tratar con un adolescente debe de ser difícil- dijo Igneel, pude escuchar el suspiro de mi padre.

-ha sido todo mi culpa, siempre le he dado todo lo que ha querido, la he malcriado bastante- el tono de voz de mi padre era cariñoso y muy suave.

-¿entonces, Natsu lo sabe?- pregunto mi madre cambiando repentinamente el tema.

-sí, nunca le he ocultado nada, todo lo consulto con el antes de hacer algo, ¿Lucy, lo sabe?- Natsu suspiro pesadamente, se le notaba fastidiado.

-no ella todavía no se entera, tarde o temprano se lo tenemos que decir, pero ella es muy sensible- Natsu rio levemente, mi madre hablaba con tristeza.

-no es muy común comprometer a sus hijos ahora en la actualidad, pero tenemos que hacerlo- me quede quieta, mi respiración se cortó.

Mis padres me habían comprometido, sin ni siquiera consultarlo conmigo, me sentía miserable, sentía que me estaban regalando. ¿Cómo podían hacerme aquello?, a mí, su única hija mujer, escuche que alguien se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección, comenzó a subir las escaleras casi corriendo, decepcionada y con ganas de echarme a llorar, cerré la puerta de mi habitación dolida y me eche en mi colchón a llorar abrasada de mi almohada. Mis padres me estaban regalando como a un premio, nunca antes había pensado que ellos me aria eso, sabía que si me negaba igual me obligarían a casarme con él, no me escucharían, nunca lo hicieron, podía pedirle millones de cosas, pero romper el matrimonio eso nunca lo cumplirían. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y se cerró lentamente, me incorpore lentamente en mi cama, Natsu caminaba hacia mí, su mirada reflejaba que me tenía lastima, se sentó junto a mí en mi cama y me miro directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que me parecían familiares me examinaron, una imagen cruzo por mi cabeza, aquella sonrisa suya y su mano extendida hacia mí, lloraba sin consuelo, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. El alzo su mano y me seco mi mejillas, me sonroje, pero no deje de mirarlo, necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba acurrucarme en un pecho cálido. Mi cuerpo se movió solo, por puro instinto, me eche a sus brazos sorprendiéndolo. Pero al instante me correspondió aquel abraso, en tan poco tiempo ya le tenía confianza, podía ser tierno y arrogante, pero me sentía bien junto a él, me sentía cómoda, aquel cálido pecho lo conocía, de algún lado, él y yo nos conocíamos.

* * *

Lucy poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en mi pecho, la abrasaba con fuerza, ¿asía cuanto que no la abrasaba? Casi un siglo, un duro siglo que no estuve con ella. Por suerte yo podía recordar todo lo sucedido. Ella no podía. En mi cuello siempre llevaba un guardapelos que me había entregado Erza antes de morir, aquella foto que nos había tomado a los dos una noche en un festival, ella usaba un hermoso kimono rosado y se la veía feliz. Pero ahora ella estaba pasando por un momento duro, lo mejor sería quedarme a su lado, me necesitaba, aunque no se diese cuenta. La acomode en su cama, podía ver el cansancio en su rostro, pero estaba tranquila, parecía que le había hecho bien llorar y recibir consuelo, me intente levantar, pero ella no me quiso soltar mi mano, estaba fría, decidí acostarme a su lado. Contemple su rostro, parecía tener una pesadilla. ¿Hacia cuánto tiempo no la observaba dormir? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que me cole en su habitación y dormí en su cama? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dije lo que sentía? Me dolía que ella no recordase nada sobre nuestra historia, nuestra vida anterior, nuestro gran amor. Tendría que volver a conquistarla, pero… ¿Cómo lo aria?, en nuestra antigua vida ella se había enamorado de mi sin siquiera conocerme, solo por leer aquel libro. ¿Qué había sido de ese libro? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que todos mis amigos estaban de este lado, un lado sin magia, donde tenía que estudiar y trabajar, un horrible lugar, de tan solo pensar en la escuela me cruzaba un escalofrío, odiaba la escuela, no sabía para que me serviría todo aquello que me enseñaban. Yo solo quería trabajar con mi padre en nuestra reserva natural, Igneel, mi padre y Jude, el padre de Lucy, tenían una reserva natural de especies marinas, mi padre era biólogo marino, crecí aprendiendo mucho en esta vida sobre el mar, pero aun así, ni siquiera en esta vida, los mareos al subirme a los transportes se me iban, el único lugar en donde no me mareaba era en un bote, luego me mareaba en cualquier cosa. Lucy comenzó a llorar en sueños, debía de estar soñando algo feo, me acurruque en ella, observe su rostro, desesperado y llorando, sus suaves labios se movían intentando formular alguna palabra, los contemple con cariño, deseaba volver a besarla, pero tendría que contenerme, ya la había robado su primer beso en esta vida, y quedaría como un pervertido ante sus ojos si la volvía a besar. Pero aun así… acerque mis labios a los de ella, se movió inquieta en la cama, levemente se los volví a besar, un beso dulce y cariñoso, sus labios eran suaves, los bese aún más, no quería separarme de ella.

* * *

_Estaba tirada, en el suelo, en aquel vacío blanco, me levante, lucía un camisón blanco de seda y mis cabellos estaban sueltos, parpadee varias veces, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegue allí?, no había nadie, estaba sola, muy sola, asía frio, camine con mis desnudos pies por aquel lugar, sin rumbo alguno. La soledad me señalaba, siempre había estado sola, muy sola. Mis padres siempre me habían dado lo mejor, pero nunca el cariño que yo necesitaba, siempre me habían tratado como la deshonra de nuestra familia, me comparaban con mi hermano todo el tiempo, sí, mi hermano, mi odioso y perfecto hermano menor, ¿Qué más se podría esperar del?, era perfecto en todos los sentidos, rubio, ojos verdes, educado, genio, prodigio en casi todas las cosas. Con tan solo doce años mi hermano ya había ganado el campeonato mundial de matemáticas, como era de esperarse, gracias a él, mis padres me ignoraban, podía mantener una breve charla con ellos, pero siempre terminaban en discusiones, mi padre mentía al decir que me había mimado demasiado, lo que menos había hecho en mi mida era mimarme, darme el amor de un padre a su hija. Caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar, la soledad era tan grande, quería dejar de existir. Alguien se paró enfrente de mí y me extendió su mano, levante la mirada, solo podía ver sus cabellos, rosados, eso era todo, por alguna extraña razón no pude verle el rostro. Me levanto lentamente, luego, se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr. Intente gritarle pero no pude, en vez de eso, me lanse a correr tras él. Era mucho más rápido que yo, de repente desapareció, mire asía todos lados desesperada y choque contra una puerta, la cual se abrió al instante, todo el escenario cambio. De golpe caí directo hacia alguien, abrí los ojos, intente moverme, pero no podía. Mi cuerpo no respondía. Estaba llorando, ¿Por qué lloraba?, abrasaba un libro y gritaba, no sabía el porqué, no podía controlar mi cuerpo. Hasta que reaccione. Aquello ya lo había vivido. Me acordaba perfectamente esa parte. Y lo mismo sucedió en aquel momento. Lo recordaba como si me hubiese pasado unos minutos antes, ya recordaba poco, pero con eso bastaba. Eso mismo estaba sucediendo, lo mismo se repetía, aquella sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa que me volvía loca. Había recordado poco, sí, pero para mí, ese poco era muy valioso, de ahora en más me apegaría a esos pocos recuerdos que tenía. _

Me desperté todavía mareada, abrí lentamente mis ojos, me había pasado toda la tarde durmiendo, había oscurecido ya, a mi lado, acostado, abrasándome –para colmo- estaba Natsu, susurrando cosas inentendibles, tenía ganas de pegarle, esa maldita costumbre de colarse en mi cama no se le iba. Me contuve y lo mire, su rostro mostraba que estaba preocupado por mí. Lentamente el abrió sus ojos, me miro adormilado, me sonroje, el sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos acurrucándose en mi pecho, cosa que me hiso sonrojar aún más, le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza despertándolo.

-¡oye!- se quejó incorporándose de inmediato-¿Por qué me….?- le interrumpí tapándole la boca, era de madrugada, de seguro que los demás dormían.

-más bajo- me queje susurrándole, el asintió y yo lo solté- pervertido- susurre mirándolo de mala manera.

-¿lo siento?- negué con la cabeza, él se encogió de hombros.

-me iré a cambiar, no espíes- le advertí, me levante de mi cama y agarre mi pijama que se encontraba en el suelo, me observo de reojo.

Corrí hacia mi baño y me encerré, por las dudas cerré la puerta con llave, me desate mis cabellos y deje mi lazo a un lado, me quite rápido la ropa, en el momento en que me puse mi pijama me arrepentí de haber escogido ese, la remera era muy corta, era una musculosa y de color azul, dejaba ver mi ombligo, y el shorts dejaba mucho que decir, me llegaban hasta los muslos y eran de color gris, me cepille de mal humor mis cabellos rubios, infle mis mejillas y salí hacia mi habitación, o la que alguna vez fue mi habitación, agradecí que la luz estuviese apagada, parecía que Natsu ya se había cambiado y acostado. Camine intentando no hacer ruido en aquella oscuridad, pero fue imposible, me lleve por delante la silla de mi escritorio, que estaba llena de ropa. Vi que Natsu se levantó y prendió la lámpara de noche, maldije para mis adentros. El me miro y sonrió, estaba tirada encima de la silla, me dolía el golpe que me había dado en el estómago, me intente levantar, pero me tambalee y me volví a caer, Natsu se rio. Lo observe con odio mientras me paraba. Camine hacia mi cama y me acosté tapándome bruscamente con las sabanas. Los días pasaban con pesadez en nuestra casa. A la hora del desayuno Natsu y yo peleábamos por la comida, en esta vida nos odiábamos, él se comportaba mucho peor que en otras vidas. A la hora de utilizar el baño también era otro lio. Quien llegaba primero era el que lo usaba. Había beses en la que se nos pasaba la hora discutiendo sobre que nos debíamos de turnar para usarlo, hasta abecés terminábamos cepillándonos los dientes juntos tras los sermones que obteníamos de mi padre, mi madre e Igneel siempre asían comentarios chistosos sobre nosotros. Ni hablar en la escuela, él se había presentado como mí prometido el primer día que asistió, el solo lo había echo para fastidiarme, pero aun así, abecés lo usaba como beneficio, ya que si me metía en algún lio lo culpaba a él. A la noche era cuando podíamos hablar tranquilos en mi habitación, me ayudaba con la tarea y reíamos, nos conocíamos más en esta vida.

* * *

**Alfiin! Después de tanto tiempo! Acá está el ante ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, me costó hacerlo, quería que quedara más largo, pero casi todas las ideas que tengo son para el ultimo capitulo. Últimamente no estuve escribiéndolo por algunos problesmas personales, tanto este como en los otros me estuve esforzando un montón para escribirlo, pero aquí esta, que lo disfruten :3**


	31. Capitulo 30: Hacia el mañana

Capitulo 30:

~*Hacia el mañana*~

Lucy estaba jugando al vóley con sus compañeras, estábamos en la hora de gimnasia, otro día como cualquier otro en donde el profesor era un pervertido, a ellas casi ni les daba nada para hacer y a nosotros de todo. Ya era la novena vuelta que hacíamos, estábamos muertos, pero al parecer el maldito profesor no se daba cuenta, observaba embobado a las chicas. Decidimos hacer una pausa, no podíamos más, caímos todos casi deshidratados al suelo. Gray, un compañero de clases me acerco una botella de agua a la cual se la acepte enseguida. Nos sentamos a mirar a las chicas. Lucy se esforzaba por pegarle a la pelota, pero sus compañeras la empujaban o se le ponían enfrente. Le toco sacar a ella, al intentar hacerlo la pelota fue fuera de la cancha, lo que hiso enojar a sus compañeras, tanto a las de su equipo como del otro, ella se disculpaba avergonzada. El partido termino y ganaron las del equipo contrario. Lucy comenzó a recibir grito de sus compañeras, sabía que ella nunca había tenido una buena relación con sus compañeras, pero nunca le preste atención. Lucy estaba a punto de llorar, o mejor dicho se estaba conteniendo, en su interior de seguro que ya estaba llorando. El profesor no decía nada, alagaba a las chicas del otro equipo. Gray y yo nos miramos.

-¡Lucy eres una inútil no sirves para nada!- le gritaban, se desquitaban con ella por haber perdido un simple partido.

-¿otra vez Lucy causando problemas?- escuche que murmuraban mis compañeros.

-eso parece…- Gay me miraba, no toleraba que hablasen así de Lucy, ella nunca causaba problemas a nadie, eran los demás quienes la culpaban de todo. Le di a Gray la botella y me levante de golpe. Mire a mis compañeros con odio, se callaron de inmediato. Camine hacia Lucy llamando la atención de todos, menos de ella que se seguía disculpando avergonzada.

-¡lo siento, lo siento, les prometo que no volverá a pasar!- suspire pesadamente, ella se sobresaltó y me miro, pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros apoyándome en ella.

-¿tienen algún problema con mi Novia?- les pregunte, ella se sonrojo, pero no me contradijo, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-ella es tu…- una muchacha de cabellos marrones cortos nos miraba incrédula- lo… lo sentimos, Dragneel-kun- se disculpó, sus amigas le siguieron el ejemplo. Esa era la ventaja de ser popular en la escuela.

No dije nada más, agarre a Lucy del brazo y la comenzó a arrastrar lejos de allí, directo asía la entrada de los vestidores. Le solté el brazo y me apoye en un lavado, ella abrió el grifo de uno y se mojó el rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas, la observe de arriba hacia abajo, lucía un shorts rojo y una remera blanca mangas cortas, unos tenis blancos y su lazo atando elegantemente sus cabellos rubios. Lucy me miro su mirada era inocente y me decía que estaba muy agradecida por lo que había hecho. Para mí no era nada. Ella me había ayudado con un examen, entonces yo le devolvía el favor. Comenzó a llorar otra vez. No pude reprimir el deseo de abrasarla, y eso fue lo que ice, un cálido y fuerte abraso, eso era lo que ella tanto necesitaba. Ella cedió a mi abrazo, nunca antes la había visto de aquella manera, parecía sufrir, bastante. Luego de aquello, Lucy se bañó en los vestidores para mujeres y se cambió, su hermano saldría más tarde, se quedaría a limpiar los salones con otros de sus compañeros. Lucy caminaba sin ganas cargando la bici a la salida. La obligue a sentarse mientras me subía, se la veía sin ganas de caminar, así que solo la llevaría por lastima. Ella rodeo mi cintura con sus frías y largas manos, apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda, escuchando los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, sentirla cerca mío me volvía loco, su contacto con el mío era algo inexplicable, hasta el mínimo rose de piel me dejaba atontado. Sentí dos cosas grande y suaves que chocaron contra mi espalda, me sonroje, era lo que estaba pensando, mejor no diría nada, de todas formas ella me gritaría que era un pervertido. La sentía deprimida. El camino hacia nuestra casa no era muy largo, quedaba a un par de cuadras. Al llegar notamos que los autos no estaban, entramos llamando a nuestros padres, pero no estaban. Habían dejado una nota diciendo que se irían unos días de viaje de negocios, y abajo, que Filip se quedaría con unos amigos suyos, ya que iría a un campamento de la escuela con ellos. Entonces nosotros dos estaríamos solos, Lucy camino hacia nuestra habitación, yo decidí cocinar, hasta donde sabia nunca pero nunca tenía que dejar cocinar a Lucy si valoraba mi vida. Filip me había contado que las comidas de Lucy siempre sabían extraño, o, cada vez que ella cocinaba incendiaba todo.

* * *

Natsu decidió que el cocinaría, mejor para mí, no tenía ganas de hacer nada en ese momento, solo quería ir hacia mi habitación y cambiarme, me sentía cansada y todo mi cuerpo me dolía, Natsu no se había percatado de algo cuando me rescato de mis compañeras y me espero a que terminase de cambiarme, ellas en el vestidor de mujeres me habían golpeado, Tania mis manos y piernas llenas de rasguños y moretones, por suerte no me habían pegado en el rostro. Me cambie con una remera ancha y larga que le había quitado a Natsu, mis pijamas estaban para planchar, la empleada, Virgo, se había olvidado de plancharlos. La remera me llegaba hasta los muslos por suerte, pero el cuello era muy ancho. Me tire boca abajo en mi cama. Abrase mi almohada. Natsu se había comportado muy bien conmigo, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, él siempre me trataba como una niñita pequeña y mimada, como si fuese su hermana pequeña. Pero esta vez sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa, me miraba de otra manera, no con lastima como lo hacía habitualmente, si no que tenían otro brillo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el entro directo hacia el baño para cambiarse, sacándose en el camino la remera y tirándola al suelo, no pude evitar verlo, tenía curiosidad. Su torso perfecto, bronceado y marcando sus músculos me hiso sonrojar, Natsu se percató de mi mirada, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos y me sonrió mientras se me acercaba lentamente.

-he encargado una pizza, no había nada para poder cocinar, Lucy- asentí nerviosa mientras él se sentaba a mi lado en mi cama.

-bueno…- respondí nerviosa, me sentó en la cama y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado, asintió lentamente sonrojada, el negó con la cabeza y suspiro- estas roja, ¿tienes fiebre?- me pregunto acercando su rostro al mío, apoyo su frente en la mía sonrojándome aún más.

-N-Natsu…- dije sorprendida, él se apartó y negó.

-no tienes fiebre, por suerte- asentí lentamente.

Nuestras miradas no se separaban. Mi piel comenzó a arder, mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi respiración se volvió forzosa, miraba atenta sus labios. ¿Cuántos años hacia que no nos dejábamos llevar?, si tan solo pudiésemos dejarnos llevar por el placer, tan solo una noche, no pedía mucho. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a mi lado. Mis labios querían decirle aquellas palabras que guarde durante años. Aquellas palabras que nunca más le dije. Levante mis temblorosas manos y le agarre ambas mejillas, traje saliva y separe mis labios mirándolo casi llorando.

-…_te amo…- _susurre, repentinamente lo bese. No me interesaba lo que el pensase de mi ahora en adelante, lo único que quería era tenerlo junto a mí. Me separe bruscamente de él llorando. Me miro sorprendido, pero al instante me acaricio la mejilla secando aquellas lágrimas.

-_recordaste, Lucy…. También te amo-_ me susurro, lo mire atónita, ¿acaso él también había recordado?, no importaba, solo necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de él. Me beso bruscamente, me tambalee y caí de espaldas en mi colchón.

El acaricio mi espalda mientras me besaba, sus dulces labios recorrían mi cuello con ternura, temblaba, nunca antes había sido tocada por alguien de tal manera, él se debió de haber dado cuenta, ya que dejo de besarme y me miro a los ojos. Lo volví a besar bruscamente, pase mis manos por su cuello y enrede mis finos dedos en sus cabellos rosados formando elegantes rulos. Cada beso suyo era tan exquisito, encantador y excitante, quería más y más de él. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo besaba, que no me tocaba. Esta vez yo quería entregarme completamente a él. Paso su mano por debajo de mi remera, su manos cálidas acariciaban mi vientre, levanto lentamente mi remera, apoyo una mano en mi pecho derecho y lo apretó con fuerza asiéndome gemir, pero ahogo ese gemido con un beso más íntimo. Su lengua jugaba con la mía en nuestras bocas, estaba roja, Natsu parecía estar desesperado por tocarme. Escuche unos cuantos gritos provenientes de abajo, no le di importancia, debían de ser nuestros vecinos peleando en la calle. Apretaba a Natsu con fuerza, aunque nuestros cuerpos estuviesen cerca lo sentía distante, muy distante.

-¿¡Pero que!?- Natsu y yo nos separamos de golpe y miramos hacia la puerta, Filip estaba señalándonos con un dedo, sus ojos estaban completamente en blancos, tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo, ambos nos sonrojamos, detrás de él estaba mi madre quien reía alegre.

-He-Hermano….- susurre, mi madre le agarro la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia afuera de la habitación.

-sentimos interrumpirlos en algo tan íntimo- dijo mi madre agarrando el picaporte de la puerta- solo una cosa, no quiero nietos antes del casamiento- nos señaló con un dedo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Natsu y yo nos quedamos viendo la puerta por unos cuantos segundos, luego nos miramos, me sonroje, lo aparte de mí y Salí corriendo por la puerta. Supuestamente mis padres tenían que viajar, baje corriendo por las escaleras, mi padre estaba en la puerta hablando con mi madre, ella se comportaba tan infantil con él. Ambos me miraron, sentí que su mirada me atravesaba.

-¿no tenían un viaje?- pregunte, mi padre negó con la cabeza y miro a mi madre.

-¿de enserio, eso le has puesto en la nota?- ella asintió avergonzada- Lucy, hija mía, solo habíamos ido a una reunión, y Filip ha venido por sus cosas para irse, eso es todo- asentí lentamente, me di media vuelta y comenzó a subir a mi habitación otra vez.

Mi madre siempre había sido así, siempre decía lo contrario que mi padre. Ella se comportaba peor que yo, era muy inmadura e insoportable. Inventaba cualquier cosa. Ni hablar cuando se trataba de chicos. Hacia lo imposible para molestarme con ellos. Ha beses me daban ganas de armarme las maletas e irme de mi casa. Entre en mi habitación y cerré la puerta por detrás, Natsu me miro y sonrió, él estaba sentado en mi cama rascándose la barbilla. Me acerque y me senté a su lado, el me acaricio mi mejilla y me beso la frente. Se levantó y camino hacia el baño para cambiarse, observe como se alejaba, o mejor dicho, me quede viendo su perfecto pecho.

* * *

Entre a cambiarme al baño. Lucy había recordado, y eso me hacía feliz, muy feliz, tenía que comunicárselo a Erza, quien también recordaba todo. Me había hecho muy feliz escuchar decir aquellas palabras salir de sus labios, de ahora en mas no la dejaría, ella era todo para mí, la amaba más que nada, más que nadie, a veces podía ser mimada, caprichosa y muy egoísta, pero eso era lo que más amaba de ella. Al terminar de cambiarme salí de la habitación, Lucy estaba sentada en su cama con a pizza al frente, intentaba comer un pedazo, pero el queso no la dejaba, cada vez se hacía más y más largo, me reí, ella me miro y sonrió. Termino de comer ese pedazo, mastico y lo trago rápidamente dejando su pedazo en la caja, se levantó y corrió hacia mí, me abrazo de golpe, se separó de mí y me extendió una aceituna. Abrí la boca y ella me la dio. Sonrió tiernamente mientras masticaba aquella aceituna.

-son aceitunas rellenas, están deliciosas- me dijo con un tono suave e infantil de vos, le pellizque una mejilla con cariño.

-tus labios son más deliciosos que eso- le susurre acercando mi rostro al de ella, se sonrojo, acaricie su nariz con la mía.

-ca-callate- se quejó inflando sus mejillas.

-eres muy tierna- le susurre apoyando mis labios en los suyos. Ella se apartó de mí y corrió hacia la cama.

-comamos, la comida se enfría- me cambio de tema muy rápido, suspire y camine hacia ella, se sentó y comenzó a comer. Me senté a su lado, agarre un pedazo y comenzó a comer. Ella miraba atenta mi collar, por ningún momento separo su mirada.

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunte ella me miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-solo me preguntaba... ¿Por qué ese guardapelos tiene mi nombre?, recuerdo solamente quien eres, pero lo demás me es muy confuso- asentí lentamente, me levante y me volví a sentar a su lado, me saque el guardapelos y se lo extendí, me miro y lo acepto con manos temblorosas.

-Erza me lo ha dado en nuestra antigua vida antes de morir, lo he atesorado por muchos años, Lucy- ella asintió lentamente mientras lo contemplaba, lo abrió y contemplo perdida la foto. La cerró y me la entrego con una gran sonrisa.

-prométeme algo…- susurro mientras me colocaba el collar, me acaricio mi mejilla con cariño- no importa lo que pase, tampoco donde estemos, encuéntrame y permanece siempre a mi lado, Natsu- la mire con cariño, apoye mi frente en la suya, se sonrojo, se veía tan tierna.

-lo are, Lucy, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, esta vez podremos ser felices- ella asintió con ojos llorosos, la bese tiernamente.

-te quiero- susurro antes de abrasarme de golpe, le correspondí aquel abrazo.

-y yo, comamos, la comida se enfría- ella se separó de mí y asintió sonriente. Agarro un pedazo de pizza y me lo extendió.

-abre la boca- me exigió, suspire y la mire con cansancio.

-Lucy, ya estoy grande para esto- ella inflo sus mejillas, me miro con ojos brillosos, me di por vencido e hice lo que ella quería.

* * *

Al terminar de comer me acosté en mi cama, Natsu se encargó de llevar los restos a la cocina, me apago la luz y beso mi frente antes de salir de la habitación. Me trataba como si fuese su hermana menor, y eso no me gustaba nada. Pero, a pesar de aquello, me sentía feliz por haberlo recordado, aunque sea un poco. De ahora en más no lo dejaría, por nada en el mundo me apartaría de él, había sido una estúpida al suicidarme, pero, gracias a aquello, pude volver a vivir, pude volver a encontrarlo. El estaría por siempre a mi lado, nada ni nadie nos separaría. Formaríamos una familia, una hermosa familia, tal y como lo queríamos hacer en nuestra antigua vida. Esta vez no tendríamos que sufrir a causa de mi condena. Mi parte angelical había desaparecido por completo. Natsu se acostó a mi lado en mi fría cama, no tenía remedio, seguía siendo aquel tonto que se colaba en mi cama con la excusa de que era mucho más cómoda. Me miro a los ojos, agarre su cálida mano y le sonreí adormilada.

-duerme tranquila, nada sucederá- me susurro, en el fondo tenía miedo a despertarme y perderlo.

-quiero que seas la primera persona a la cual vea al despertarme…- susurre, el asintió lentamente, acerco sus labios a mi oído.

-Lucy, esta vez te lo diré yo…- trago saliva- ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto sobresaltándome, mi corazón dio un vuelco, él se volvió a acomodar a mi lado, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en aquel instante.

-si… si quiero, Natsu si, te amo- le dije llorando, me acurruque en su pecho, de ahora en más nuestras vidas estaban unidas del todo.

-te amo- susurro antes de dormirnos.

No sé lo que nos esperara para el mañana, pero, no me importa, con tal de estar a su lado siempre, aceptare todo lo que me suceda. Creare nuevos momentos con él, tanto felices como malos, y recordare poco a poco nuestro duro pasado, esta gran historia que nos llevó a la muerte a ambos. Formaremos una familia, otra vez, encontraremos a nuestros viejos amigos, y quien sabe que más nos pasara. Aprovechare cada instante para decirle mis sentimientos, para decirle que lo amo. Toda esta historia empezó con mi tonta pregunta, que me la contesto bruscamente, ahora lo sé. Ahora puedo verlo. ¿En verdad existes?, si, eres real, tanto como yo, tu existes y siempre existirás. Natsu.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, de enserio se los agradezco. Gracias por enviarme Reviws, aunque no conteste algunos quiero que sepan que los leía, y agradecía por comentar. Había veces que me decaía y no quería escribir pero me ponía a leer los reviws y me daban ánimos a seguir escribiendo. No sé qué más decir, gracias por leer este fanfic, muchas gracias por todo :'D espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y perdónenme por tardarme en subir los capítulos, estuve últimamente con problemas en mi computadora, (además me compraron otra y esta se me tildaba a cada rato) pero que da, por fin subí el ultimo capitulo. **

**~*Gracias*~**


End file.
